Many Changes
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: Originally contained the first, and probably second, chapters of future stories. Not anymore. I just write until I can't write anymore ,which is usually over 5000 words. Enjoy. You want to write a story based off my ideas, just PM me first. Okay?
1. Final Fantasy XIII and Devil May Cry

**Author's Reasons: And like my other stories, the main reason I wrote this in the first place is because I can't find a good Devil May Cry/Final Fantasy XIII fic! That and I needed to put the first chapter of future stories in some place. And don't ask me for updates. I bet you read good fics before and the Author took a long time to update! So don't rush me!**

**Important Notes: This is NOT a story. This 'story' is for me to put all first chapters of future non-Kamen Rider related stories. Maybe this way I can finally concentrate on all my other stories. By the way, I will spoil it for all of you that Dante and Nero will practically be the same person, so Nero will not be appearing. Sorry Nero Fans. Dante will act like Nero if that's good enough for you. He will retain his cocky, flirtatious and laid back personality, but usually rather be a lone wolf, so he can be social if he wants to, but he usually doesn't.**

**His weapon will be... Red Queen. Sorry guys. But Red Queen would be more suitable then the Rebellion(Which apparently has no special abilities within the blade itself) due to the fact Dante will work PSICOM(But I got plans for those two swords...). Yes the guy will work for PSICOM. Deal with it. But he will retain Ebony&Ivory due to the fact they're more customized than the Blue Rose, even though Dante will use Ebony more since he's left handed. That's right, left handed. You know what that means? It means he has Devil Bringer!**

**Now, some of you may not like the changes. So if you say so, I will change Dante into an OC instead. That way said OC will just have Dante's and Nero's weapons with the combined personality(with some quirks). Though Vergil will stay in the story regardless of what you say. Though, if you say OC I'll have to change Vergil's name since he and Dante were named after the characters in Divine Comedy. So if I named the OC Sora, Vergil's name will be change into Riku. If OC's name is Ventus, then Vergil's name will be changed into Terra. Vergil's name will be change into the exact opposite of the OC's name meaning.**

**OH YEAH! I have no idea of PSICOM's Rankings... so I'm just going to wing it, okay?**

**Not-Important Notes: Please choose the OC! I have a plot twist that I really want to try out! Oh and I realized in DMC 3, playing as Vergil is broke. Seriously, you could fire the Summoned Swords at your enemies, which doesn't interrupt the melee attacks! So you can keep firing your swords while attacking at close range! That's cheating!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. And I mean anything! Seriously, the plot is going to be practically a mix of XIII's plot, DMC 3 and 4's plot! I only own the idea of making the crossover and the mysterious plot twist that I mentioned above. But you all already knew that right? Oh and I don't own any references/items/characters/songs/quotes etc from other series.**

* * *

_Five hundred years ago, there was a war. Between the paradise known as Cocoon and the world below it... Gran Pulse. Two millenniums ago, Cocoon and Gran Pulse were the targets of another world... the Demon World. But during that war, somebody from the Demon World woke up to justice, and stood up against it's demonic legion, alone. His name... was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned the Cocoon and Gran Pulse, and continued to preserve harmony until the war between the two worlds, the War of Transgression, where he was once more acknowledge as a war hero. After the war, he quietly protected the two worlds once more, until his death. He became a legend;_

_The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda._

* * *

"Are you even listening to me Dante!-?" a man in armor complete with a helmet said to another man.

The man, sporting white hair and a handsome face, just gave the man in armor a look that said; "I'm sorry, did you say something?". Unlike all the other men in the aircraft, he was the only one not wearing the same uniform. The man wore a red coat over a black polo neck shirt, brown cargo pants and black boots. Strapped onto his back was a customized blade that looked like a long butcher knife with two holsters carrying a black gun with a white gun next to it. Curiously, his right arm was wrapped in bandages supported by a sling he was wearing a purple and blue glove over the supposed exposed part. His left hand also had a glove, but it was black rather than purple plus it was fingerless as well.

"Yeah yeah... ," muttered the man, even though he looked like he didn't even paid attention. How could he considering the fact he was wearing customized headphones? "We go in, Purge people and then Purge the Vestige. Now can I take a nap before I have to start the mission?" he asked sarcastically.

The man in armor muttered something under his breath about the man in red being a lazy ass, though the man in question didn't really cared. You asked pretty much anyone who knew the man and they will answer that he was an ass. The man in armor sighed. "Since you missed it Dante, I'll explain again. There's some trouble at the Hanging Edge, and you're taking your squad to fix it."

"Oh?" the man known as Dante asked, his curiosity pique. "What kind of trouble Chief?"

"Not _that_ kind of trouble, you dumbass!" he said, smacking Dante for being the ass he is. "The deportees there aren't being... cooperative... ," he explained, trying to find the right word.

"Of course they aren't being cooperative!" Dante said, kind of shocking some of the other soldiers in the aircraft. "If I was going to be Purged then I would kick everyone's ass until I get killed!" he declared.

"You do remember that is the Purge is all about right?"

"Yeah yeah. People get executed instead of being sent to Pulse like we said," Dante muttered. He sighed. '_My jobs sucks... . Why did I join in the first place... ?_' he asked, trying to find the memory that will make him remember why he wanted joined the Public Security and Intelligence Command, or PSICOM for short, in the first place. Though he didn't want to admit it out loud(to anyone for that matter), he kind of felt sorry for Purged citizens.

Being 'sent to Pulse' just for living near something from Pulse. It was no better then the reason why his arm was wrapped in bandages. If it weren't so damn useful in the first place, he bet that he would've got Purged as well. Now that he thought about it... why did he let the Purge come to pass anyway?

'_I bet dear old dad would be SO disappointed at seeing his son letting murderers go about freely... ,_' thought Dante, trying to suppress a smirk. It was funny that he mention his father considering the fact that he hated the man due to him leaving the house willingly and never returning home at all. Not even to visit.

"Get ready Dante," ordered the armored man that Dante always call 'Chief'.

"Yeah yeah... ," he muttered in reply as he got out of his seat. He then looked at his small squad of 5, if one included him. "Alright you maggots! I don't like you and by the end of the day, I'm pretty sure you won't like me, so let's get this over with... ." Dante knew that the four PSICOM Soldiers in front of him sweatdropped from hearing that. "Now... weapons check!"

Out of all the four soldiers in front of him, none of them knew what they were doing. All they did was looking over their weapons. Dante tried to resist the urge to face-palm from seeing their poor display but ultimately failed, causing a loud *SMACK* to echo across the aircraft's halls. "Not like that you idiots... ," he muttered before swiping one rifle from a soldier. "You're supposed to check if you're safety switch is on... ," He flicked the switch on the rifle. "... then make sure your clip is secure." He finished, checking the clip filled with bullets before sliding it back into the rifle, before immediately giving it back to the soldier.

The other three followed his example like obedient dogs, perfectly imitating him. He sighed. '_Rookies... ,_' he thought annoyingly, he always hated babysitting. He sighed again before beginning to speak. "Alright. You all got the Grav-Con Unit, right?" He got nods in response. "Good. Now... ," He looked at the hatch of the airship, slowly opening. He walked behind to soldiers"... JUMP!" He said with a crazy grin as he pushed the soldiers, screaming like little girls(SJ: No sexism intended) as they fell.

The remaining two soldiers looked at him in shock. "What are you waiting for? Jump!" Dante ordered. The two gulped before jumping willingly. Dante rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'Chocobos' before preparing to jump himself, until Chief stopped him. "What is it now Chief... ?" asked Dante in a whiny like voice.

Chief rolled his eyes, even though he knew Dante couldn't see it. "New orders. Direct from the Sanctum."

'_Well this won't be good... ,_' thought Dante. "Which are... ?" Even though it sounded sarcastic, Dante was being fully serious.

"Sanctum says that all the deportees are now classified as targets. They want us to take them all out."

"... ." Dante stayed silent. '_That's it!-?_' he thought in shock as an 'inner eye' twitched. "... That's it... ?" Dante could've swore one of his eye twitch.

"That's it," confirmed Chief. They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"... They're going die anyway, why didn't Sanctum just gave us the order to kill them on sight the moment they started fighting back?"

"I don't know. But orders are orders," shrugged Chief.

"And the Vestige... ?" Dante decided to ask.

"To be destroyed."

"Destroyed how?"

"Blown up destroyed."

"Sweet... ," Dante said to himself before turning his back on Chief. "Well Chief, I gotta go! I'm late for the party as it is!" Dante said before he jumped.

Chief shook his head at Dante's cockiness. At least there were no females on his squad or he could've swore Dante would start talking about girls. But then he remembered something. "Shit... . I forgot to tell him he could take his bandages off... ."

* * *

Dante activated his Grav-Con Unit, summersaulting to the ground in a dramatic fashion, before snapping his fingers to deactivate the Unit. "Alright rookies, switch your communications to frequency 101.3" ordered Dante, turning the knob on his headphones that doubled as a communicator. His squad followed, tuning the communicators in their helmets to the specified frequency.

"Alright, you idiots hear me?" asked Dante, as he didn't want other PSICOM Soldier to eavesdrop on them. His squad reluctantly nodded their heads. They all had the same thoughts;

'_Man he's an ass... ._'

"Good. Now, this is my personal frequency. Nobody gets to use this but me. So you're all are dead after this." Cue the dramatic gasp from them. "Now, I've done some bad things in my life, but who doesn't? Orders are orders after all. But this is going against everything I learned from my parents. This is mass murder. After all, the deportees are just innocent civilians, they don't deserve to be Purge. And so I decided... ." Dante said.

"... that I'm going to betray PSICOM and Sanctum."

"What!-? That's suicide!" said one of the soldiers.

"Ha! It'll take a lot to kill me and Sanctum knows it! They'll need a Demon to kill me!" Dante declared, he already saw one of the soldiers shook his head, thinking Dante was too overconfident on his abilities. '_If you only knew kid! Besides... the only one that can kill me doesn't take orders from no one!_'

"Sorry... but if you're going to betray PSICOM and Sanctum... ," said one of the soldiers, raising his rifle. "... then we'll have to kill you," He declared.

"... . Ha! Like you could... ," Dante said, before everything went black for the soldiers, never to awaken again.

* * *

Sazh couldn't believe it. He just saw one of PSICOM's lap dogs kill his fellow soldiers in cold blood. Granted, one of them raised their rifles at him, with the others following, but to defeat them all in one slash... .

The man in the red coat walked towards his fallen former comrades, before stomping on their helmets. Judging by what he was doing, he had just betrayed PSICOM and didn't want anyone finding out just yet. The woman next to him, Lightning Farron, glared at the man before continuing to walk away.

"Hey. Are you trying to stop the Purge?" the man suddenly asked, causing Sazh and Lightning to freeze in their tracks. "If you are, you don't mind if I help, right?" asked the man, turning his head to them.

'_How could he know? We didn't even made a peep!_' thought Sazh, as they had hid themselves from sight.

"What's the matter? Chocobo got your tongue?" the man smirked as he started to walk towards them.

Lightning drew her Gunblade. "How do we know that you won't betray us like you did with PSICOM... ?" she questioned him. Sazh drew his guns, ready to fight if necessary. The man put his left arm in the sky, seeing that his right one was in a sling.

"... Easy now... . I'm not the bad guy here... . Sanctum is... ," he said.

"Freeze!" unfamiliar voices said. They turned around and saw PSICOM Enforcers and two PSICOM Warden. The two PSICOM Wardens eyes widened in shock(Not that anybody could see) while the Enforcers pointed their weapons at the three rebels. "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" one of them ordered.

Lightning let out an annoyed "Tsk", thinking that she should've known he called for backup. The PSICOM group he murdered were probably the real traitors. She and Sazh did what they were told, do to the fact that the red coated man could broke any of her initial strikes, giving his 'allies' a chance to shoot her and Sazh.

"I said drop your weapons and hands in the air punk!" the PSICOM Enforcer ordered again, seeing that the red coated man wasn't doing what he said.

"You idiot rookie!" snapped a Warden, smacking the Enforcer. "That's Sergeant Dante Redgrave you idiot! He's one of us!"

"What!-? He's Sergeant Dante!-?" asked another Enforcer, not believing it.

"Let see.. ," the man known as Dante spoke up. "... white hair, red coat... . Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm Dante Redgrave, brat," the man said said in a cold voice.

"Sorry sir!" the two Enforcers said.

Dante turned to the two rebels, as if scanning them. "... Say soldiers... ," he started, getting the attention of his fellow PSICOM soldiers. "... do you think what we're doing is right?" he asked, confusing everyone that was around to hear the question.

"Of course we are sir! These 'people'... ," said a Warden, saying 'people' with venom dripping over his tongue. "... no longer belong here, let alone live. After all, they did kill your squad."

"I see... so you're saying that, even though all these people are probably not l'Cie, we're going to kill them?" Dante questioned them, confusing them even more.

"Of course sir! All things that are connected to Pulse must be Purged!" the Warden answered.

"I see... . You're a loyal PSICOM Solider buddy," said Dante, drawing his sword and stabbed it to the ground, then revving part of the handle near the cross guard, which surprisingly has a brake lever like you see on hovercycles. He revved it quickly about three times, the blade of the sword becoming bright red.

"Uh... what's he doing?" asked the final Enforcer.

"His sword, the Red Queen, has a system called 'Exceed'. Basically, by revving the handle near the guard, the sword will release flammable liquid spray on itself and any opponent nearby. When swung, the liquid will combust, covering the blade with fire and increasing it's blows." explained a Warden. "Due to that feature and other customizations, only Sergeant Dante can wield it."

"Heh. You did your homework... ," Dante said mysteriously. "But not all of it... . Those PSICOM Soldiers that were killed over there?" Dante swung his sword, AT the PSICOM Soldiers! The blade release an arc made of fire, hitting all the soldiers, slowly killing them. "Yeah. I killed them... ." He turned around to Lightning and Sazh, who were shocked that he was the traitor. "So... , you mind helping me putting them out of their misery?"

"You won't get away with this, traitor!" said a slowly dying Warden, unable to put the flames out. "You will be hunted down until you die!"

"Hey... you're the guy I said was a loyal PSICOM Soldier, right?" Dante asked, walking to him. "Yeah well, let me take that statement back. You ain't loyal to PSICOM, or it's teachings... ." He raised Red Queen, intent of putting the Warden out of his misery. "... You're just a loyal Sanctum Puppet." With that, he stabbed the Warden right between the eyes, instantly killing him. He turned to Lightning and Sazh. "... So... , mind telling me why you're heading to the Vestige?"

"How did you know... ?" Lightning asked. Surely their goal wasn't that easy to figure out, right?

"Well, if I were you, that's the only place interesting enough to make me run around the Hanging Edge," he said, putting his sword on his back and taking out his black gun, before twirling it around. "Judging by the personal Guardian Corps uniform, I doubt a soldier would want to be willingly get Purged without a reason... ." He pointed the gun at Lightning, before pretending that he shot her, complete with the mockery 'Bang'. "I'll warn you though. PSICOM is planning to blow that place sky high. You still wanna go there?"

Lightning didn't do anything but glare at him, before beginning to walk to the Vestige. His warning only strengthen her resolve to go there. She would be damn if she let PSICOM blow up the Vestige while _she_ was still in there. "I'm still going. No matter what happens. I will not leave until I complete my mission," she declared.

"And... what mission is that?" asked Sazh.

Lightning didn't answer. She only continued to walk. "Since nobody could enter the Vestige before, I doubt you know your way around. What if you get caught in a dead end. I doubt there's anybody else that would go to the Vestige," said Dante. Hearing him say that, made her remember about that _man_. She knew that he would go to the Vestige as well. If luck was on her side, then maybe he'll get lost inside it and stay out _her_ life.

"It doesn't matter," she said, before running ahead.

"Heh. Aren't you just a ball of sunshine... ," Dante said to himself. "But then again... who am I to complain?" He looked at Sazh. "Let's go old man. Wouldn't want to get left behind now would we?" He ran off.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" said Sazh. He then sighed. "Kids these days. They should learn to slow down a bit... ," he muttered before chasing after them.

* * *

**(Minutes later, after going through fights after fights...)**

"Told you this would happen... ," muttered Dante, who was sitting with Sazh as they watched Lightning trying to cut the door open. "You know... I could help with Red Queen's Exceed System and all... ."

"Quiet! I don't need help! Especially from an injured man!" Lightning said.

"Oh this thing... ?" Dante asked, raising his supposedly injured arm. He pushed his arm against the sling, snapping it. He then clenched and unclenched his hand. "It's... 'nearly' healed... ." He explained, taking out the Red Queen before revving it to it's maximum, before slashing against the door. To his surprise, the door still didn't budge. "Huh... tougher then it looks... ."

"Why didn't I listen... ?" Lightning asked herself.

"Beg your pardon/Pardon... ?" Sazh and Dante asked respectively.

"This is all my fault... ." She continued to talk to herself.

"Hey, if you're going to go crazy on us, why don't you take a seat... ?" asked Dante.

"... . Cover your eyes," she ordered, seemingly back to normal.

"Oh! Blast charge!-? Oh! Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Sazh asked, running away until he was a few feet away from them. "Okay then! Make it happen!" he gave them the okay as he covered his ears. Lightning glared at Dante, who sighed and walked to Sazh was and covered his ears as well. Lightning turned the door, and pressed her hand against the shield.

"I'm so sorry... ," she said, as if to someone she knew. Unknown to her, Dante had ceased to cover his ears. "Please let me in... . Please?"

'Now who are you talking to... ?' Dante thought to himself. As far as he knew her, Lightning seemed to... proud, to say sorry. As if responding to her wish, the shield on the door dropped and the door itself opened.

Sazh was shocked since he didn't felt any shockwaves, asking Lightning how she opened the door as they walked through the Vestige. As they walked, they were suddenly intercepted by three Pantherons. "Heh. Well, might as well let these girls play," said Dante, drawing out his customized guns Ebony&Ivory.**(SJ: Yes I'm well aware they are called 'guys' by Dante in the games while in the reboot they are called 'girls' even though there are no portraits of females on the new Ebony&Ivory. So I'm switching. Original are called girls while reboots, if I ever used the reboot versions, are called guys)**

"Hope you know how to use those son," said Sazh. The last thing he needs is getting shot in the ass by a rookie gunslinger.

"Have a little faith old man... ," said Dante before the three began to battle with the biological weapons. Lightning charged right into the middle of the three Pantherons, before initiating a Blitz, dealing damage to all of them. Sazh began shooting them, causing Dante to sigh. '_Talk about no style... ,_' thought Dante, even Sazh was kind of showing off. He then jumped over the Pantherons and Lightning, before spinning his body while shooting at the same time, the bullets hitting the Pantherons but not even one hit Lightning.

Dante landed across Sazh and Lightning, meaning the woman was in between the two man with the Pantherons still surrounding her. Dante then let all hell loose by jumping over them again before rapidly firing bullets at his targets, defeating them all. "Not bad kid," complemented Sazh.

"Thanks old man," muttered Dante, though Sazh can tell he meant it.

"Customized guns?" asked Sazh, causing Dante to nod.

"Yeah. PSICOM's gunsmith, Nell Goldstien, made them for me. Though the old hag made me assemble the girls myself... ," Dante said, then suddenly got lost in memory.

"Hey kid!" Sazh said, causing Dante to snap out of memory lane before he could walk it. "Not the time go through memory lane kid. We still in Pulse area," he warned.

"Yeah yeah... ," Dante muttered. When they reached another flight of stairs, they floor that greeted them was filled with enemies. Dante sighed. "This is going to take a while... ," he muttered to himself before the group attacked the Pantherons and Zwerg Scanroids in the area. They easily defeated them all. They walked to the stairs, only to be greeted by a Myrmidon.

"Are you kidding me!-? This thing again!-?" Sazh asked in shock.

"A Myrmidon... . Fast but can be staggered easily. We can take it... ," Dante said, explaining it's strengths and weaknesses to his allies.

"We beat it before. We can beat another one," Lightning explained to Dante.

"Hn. Guess this'll be easy then," said Dante, taking out the Red Queen. He and Lightning charged at the Myrmidon, hacking and slashing it. When it seemed it was about to attack, Lightning and Dante backed away while Sazh began firing at it. Noticing that Sazh will be the bigger threat as he can continue firing at it non-stop, it decided to attack him.

"Oh no not again!" said Sazh, as the Myrmidon before it decided the same thing. He began running away, though the Myrmidon was closing in on him due to it's jets. But it was stopped by Dante. He revved up the Red Queen to maximum, before cutting it with an X-shaped slash. They all backed away as the Myrmidon exploded due to the flames. "Whew... thanks a lot son... ," thanked Sazh.

"Don't mention it... ," Dante said as Lightning began to walk the stairs. He sighed. "I swear that woman... ," he muttered to himself before he and Sazh ran to catch up. Once more, they were greeted by the sight of enemies, except this time Lightning had engage them. "Well then, no time to slack off, huh old man?" Dante smirked at Sazh, as the two drew their respective guns.

"Yup... ," agreed Sazh as the two shot the Pantherons surrounding Lightning. But then the Zwerg Scanroids noticed all of them and began to float dangerously(that's a laugh to Dante) to them. Dante decided to finish off the pest first as he used two Charge Shots to finish them off. He then began focusing finishing off the Pantherons, only to see that they were already killed by Lightning.

"Geez... . Lady takes all the fun to herself... ," commented Dante as he followed Lightning to ANOTHER flight of stairs. 'Wonder how many stairs are there... ?' he asked himself as they encountered another Myrmidon, except this time it had another Pantheron as backup. Though, they were quickly dispatched by the combined efforts of Lightning, Sazh and Dante.

"If those things are here, guess that means that there're soldiers trapped here too... ," commented Sazh. "Probably l'Cie by now. Not even human anymore... . Just Pulse l'Cie. Enemies of Cocoon... . Can't show mercy to them... ," Sazh said, unaware that Lightning was clenching and unclenching her hand into fists as he talked about what he thinks about Pulse l'Cie. Though Dante was fully aware. He sighed.

'_This won't end well... ,_' he thought as they continued to their journey, by ascending another flight of stairs. 'Why the hell are there so many damn stairs!-?' He then noticed that Lightning had suddenly became hasty, something that Sazh also noticed.

"What's the matter Soldier?" asked Sazh, since he still didn't know the name of the woman yet. "I thought you came looking for a fight?"

"I thought she came cause she was looking for something," Dante admitted, causing Lightning to slightly tense herself. "You are, aren't you? What or rather who are you looking for?"

"... . My sister... ," she finally admited.

"Your sister?" Sazh repeated, not believing it.

"She's a l'Cie," she confessed, shocking her two allies.

"A l'Cie!-? As in, a Pulse l'Cie!-?" questioned Sazh. Lightning nodded.

"The Pulse Fal'Cie has her captive... but I'll find her... ," she explained.

"Is she still... ?" Sazh began to ask, though Lightning had began to walk.

"What was her Focus?" asked Dante, speaking up. Lightning didn't face him, so he walked in front of her. "What did the Fal'Cie ordered her to do? Something that has to do with Cocoon's destruction?"

"... I didn't asked... ," she admitted.

"Was it because she was l'Cie? Did you push her away because she wasn't Human anymore?" questioned Dante, only to get punched right in the face. Sazh winced from seeing the man fall down, clutching his nose.

"I love my sister! She could turn into a Cie'th but I will still love her!" she angrily declared.

"... . I see... . Nice to know... that some things that can't broken... ," Dante said, somewhat sadly.

"If she did turn into a Cie'th... would pull the trigger?" asked Sazh, causing Lightning to glare at him now. "Hear me out! I mean... once you turn into a l'Cie... you're not Human anymore... ."

"Just say it! Both of you!" Lightning yelled. "Any l'Cie... anyone who might ever become a l'Cie should wipe off the face of Cocoon!" she yelled at them, Sazh turning his head away in shame but Dante held his ground. "... It's people like you... that started the Purge in the first place... ."

"No... ," Dante started, causing Lightning to glare at him even harder then before. "It's people who can't understand... , who let their fear control them... that started the Purge... . People like the old man? At least they show mercy by killing the l'Cie... freeing them from the Fal'Cie's strings... ." Then suddenly the door nearby with a Pulse l'Cie Brand dropped down it's seal, freeing the Cie'th inside. "You want your sister to end up like that... ? Can't even recognize them... . Next thing we know, she turned into a Cie'th and we accidentally killed her along the way... ."

Lightning pulled him by his coat before punching him again. "Shut up! Just shut up!"

"Hey! Enough already!" Sazh said, getting in between them. "Look, how about we focus on beating those things and finding your sister first?" Sazh asked, though Lightning ignored him in favor of glaring at Dante, who just stared at her.

"... Fine... ," she said, before drawing her Blazfire Gunblade and charging at the Cie'th.

Sazh sighed. "Did you really have to piss her off?" he asked as Dante got up.

"Just telling her what I think... ," Dante said, brushing himself off. "Now let's go... . Less you want her to kick your ass for leaving her," he said with a small smirk before charging in to the gathering Cie'th. Sazh sighed again as the chocobo chick he bought came out of his afro and landed onto his open palm.

"Man chocobo... we really can't get a break, can we?" he asked it, causing the chick to chirp before going back into his afro. He took out his guns and got into the battle as well. Though he didn't really need to do much as Lightning had killed most of them out of frustration. "Well, that was easy," he commented, seeing some Cie'th corpses disintegrating into black particles that disappeared into thin air.

"That was because they were the weakest out of all the Pulse Cie'th… they were Ghouls… weakest of the weak. "explained Dante.

Sazh sighed. "Great… . So what's the strongest Cie'th then?"

"Nobody on Cocoon knows who's the 'strongest', but I do know that there can't be any strong Cie'th in this place. Worst come to worst, the only strong ones here are the ones that can cast basic Magic spells…. ," Dante said. He then began walking where the Cie'th came from. "C'mon. I heard that a l'Cie turns into a Cie'th faster when they're going through emotional distress. Judging by how guilty you feel, I doubt your sister has much time," Dante told Lightning, who widened her eyes at the information. If he was telling the truth, then her little sister Serah didn't have much time.

"Let's go!" She ordered.

Sazh sighed again. "Why do you all always run?"

"Who knows old man… ," Dante said. "But let's follow her, before this little party spins out of control… ," Dante said before the two chased after Lightning. It wasn't that hard as all you had to do was follow the trail of disintegrating Cie'th corpses. When the came near a platform, they saw that Lightning was engage in battle with two bulkier and larger Cie'th. Dante had recognized both of them as Ghast Cie'th.

He revved the Red Queen a few time, causing part of the sword glowing red. This showed that the Exceed Gauge was currently at Level 1. Though, charging up the Exceed System had cause the other Ghast to turn it's attention of them. The Ghast fired the basic Fire Spell at Sazh and Dante, both managing to dodge before the fireball managed to hit them. Dante countered by utilizing his Streak technique, powered up into the EX Streak due to the fact that the Exceed Gauge had been filled up by one Level.

When the fire covered blade of Red Queen hit the Ghast, Dante noticed that it was dealing a lot more damage then Lightning's normal attacks. He backed away next to Sazh, just as Lightning backed away, landing next to Dante. "Listen up. Those things cast Fire, right?" he gotten a nod from Lightning and Sazh. "When I used an Exceed Attack on the other Ghast, I noticed it dealt a lot more damage then your attacks woman, and a lot more damage then it should've. That means that it's weakness is Fire. You two need to make those two shoot each instead of us. Think you can do that?"

He got a nod from Lightning, but Sazh didn't know if he could. "Oh well old man. Just keep shooting them then," he said in a tone of voice that said Sazh was weak, though Sazh paid no mind to it. Dante and Lightning charge at the Cie'th, with Dante revving up the Exceed System as he ran. Both Cie'th cast Fire at them, though Dante jumped over one fireball while Lightning redirect the other at one of the Ghasts. Dante then used another EX Streak, killing one of the Ghast while Lightning slashed the head of the remaining one, cutting it in half and instantly killing it.

"... Let's go!" ordered Lightning, walking up to the platform. The platform jerked a bit, before beginning to ascend to the upper floor. Luckily, Dante and Sazh managed to jump on before it was too high up for them to jump. They ascended another flight of stairs, though it wasn't as long as the others. Then, right in the middle of the area, was a young woman that had some resemblance to Lightning, namely pink hair.

This was her sister, Serah Farron.

"Serah!" Lightning cried out the name worriedly, running to her unconscious sister. She picked her up, bridal style and began walking back towards her allies. For some reason, seeing her carry her sister like that had caused Dante to have the weirdest thought. Just imagine Lightning in a tuxedo and... well, you get the rest.

'_What the HELL is wrong with me?_' Dante thought to himself.**(SJ: What the hell is wrong with me?)**

"Alright, let's go. We've got to get out of here before PSICOM... what do you think you're doing?" Lightning asked Sazh, who picked up his gun.

"She's a Pulse l'Cie... ," he began. "... and Pulse l'Cie are enemies of Cocoon."

"And killing her is a mercy!-?" asked Lightning. Dante then took out Ivory and pressed it against Sazh's head.

"... . Put the gun down Sazh or me and the woman are going to have to scrub brain of the floor," Dante said.

"Look. You both know what will happen if she doesn't complete her Focus in time... ," Sazh said.

"Just. Put. The Gun. Down... ," Dante said ordered calmly. Sazh sighed and did what he was told.

"Serah!" they heard an unfamiliar voice say. Well, unfamiliar to Sazh and Dante. Lightning recognize it all too well as she gently put her sister down. On another platform was a man in a white coat named Snow and two kids, a boy with silver hair and a girl with red hair, causing Dante to raise an eyebrow on why the leader of the gang NORA(No Obligations, Rules or Authority) was here and why he brought two kids. "Serah!" he cried again as he ran to Serah, clutching her hand in relief. Lightning glared at Snow, causing Dante's eyebrow to be raised even further.

'This might not end well... ,' he thought as Serah opened her eyes.

"Is that... my hero... ?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he said, letting out a sigh of relief seeing her alright. She smiled before turning to Lightning.

"Light... you came... ," she said somewhat happily.

"It's going to be okay Serah... ," Lightning said softly, kind of shocking Sazh considering the fact that Lightning had never acted so... kind during their time together. Though, Dante wasn't shocked. In fact, he looked sadly at the two sisters, jealous even.

"Let's go home... ," Snow said.

"Hand's off!" Lightning said suddenly, voice practically filled with every type of poison known to man. "I'm taking her home!"

"Sis, I-" Snow began, but was interrupted by Lightning.

"I'm not your sister! You couldn't protect her! It's your fault that she-" Now it was Lightning's turn to be interrupted, by her own little sister no less.

"You can save us... ," Serah said, almost tired. Her words confused all of them, wondering what she meant by that.

"Serah?" asked Lightning, worried.

"You can save us... ," she repeated. "Protect us all... . Save... Cocoon... ." The was she acted and how soft her voice was made the two worried. She was acting like she was dying.

"Protect Cocoon? Serah, that was your Focus?" asked Lightning.

"Anything! I'll do anything!" Snow told her. "Leave it to me, you'll see. I'll protect Cocoon, I'll save everyone!" His promise caused Lightning looked up at him before turning back to Serah.

"Somehow, I'll make things right... ," she said softly.

Snow grinned at Serah reassuringly. "You just relax... ." Serah softly smiled up at her hero before replying.

"Thank you," she said weakly to both her sister and fiancé, before closing her eyes. Then, a blue light flashed from within her, causing her to rise upward, levitating.

"Serah!" Lightning said desperately as her sister rose higher into the air. She didn't want anything to happen to her sister, not when they were so close! They stood with her as she rose higher. The teens gasped at seeing her levitate while Sazh looked shocked. Dante only narrowed his eyes, having a good guess what's going to happen as Serah's hand slipped from Snow's grasp. There was an odd grating sound, like something being frozen before Serah was suddenly yet slowly enveloped in crystal. Her arms folded across her chest, as if praying, before the crystal fully covered her. While that was happening, something floated down to land in Snow's still open hand.

It was a crystallised tear.

Snow exhaled, his breath caught in a lump in his throat as he helplessly stared at his crystalized fiancé. Lightning was no better. Snow began calling Serah's name, as if she could hear him. The red haired girl asked why she turned into crystal, with the silver haired teen telling the 'good' part of being turned into a l'Cie; you turn into crystal and gain eternal life.

"Just like the story say... ," commented Sazh.

"... . Serah... sweet dreams," Snow said, staring sadly at his bride-to-be.

His words though, snapped Lightning out of her depressed state and caused her to shove the nearby Sazh away in anger. "'Sweet dreams'? She's not sleeping!" she snapped at him, grabbing his coat. "Serah! She's... ," she said, her voice slowly becoming softer as her eyes slowly produced tears, but they refused to fall. She let go of Snow, as Dante walked to her and put a hand on her bare right shoulder. She looked him, with his eyes saying that he went through something similar to what she was going through right now. Her eyes soften at that.

"She's not dead... ," said Snow softly, though Lightning didn't listen. "The legend! Remember the legend! l'Cie who fulfill their Focus turn into crystal, and gain eternal life! It's the same with Serah! She's not dead!" The faces around the room told him that they didn't believe him, much. He began to addressed Lightning. "Serah is my bride-to-be. I promised to be hers forever! I don't care how many years I have to wait-"

The leader of NORA never got the chance to finish as Lightning shrugged off Dante's hand of her shoulder and punched Snow right in the face. "It's over!" she told him. "Open your eyes and face reality already Snow!" But Snow refused to believe what Lightning believed. Serah was still alive and he'll wait until he has to die without her by his side then so be it. He was loyal to Serah and Serah's forever! Even if she'll find another man if she wakes up after he dies so be it! She deserves to be loved.

Then suddenly the whole area shook like it was experiencing an earthquake. "What now!-?" asked the female teen.

"PSICOM!" Dante told them as he wore his headphones and tuned it to the standard PSICOM frequency.

"Leave no trace!" He heard a Commanding Officer ordered. "The Pulse Vestige never existed!"

"Tsk... . We've got to go! PSICOM is ready to blow this place sky high!" Dante warned them. His words caused Lightning and Snow to cover Serah, as they saw a few debris falling. They have to be dead if anything happened to Serah!

"Why are they doing this!-?" asked the red haired teen. "Aren't they going to send it back to Pulse!-? Isn't that the Purge is all about!-?" she asked, grabbing Dante's coat.

"All they care about is getting anything related to Pulse off Cocoon!" Sazh explained. "Dead or alive, it doesn't matter to them!"

"We have to get out here!" the silver haired boy said, grabbing the the red hair's hand. "They'll kill us!" Then suddenly, as if to prove him wrong, the earthquake stopped. Snow and Lightning looked around, and after deeming that nothing is going to fall, they got off Serah.

"Hey old man... ," Dante said, walking to Serah and stared at her crystalized form. Sazh acknowledge his words by saying that he wasn't that old. "You and the kids get out here... ," Dante said.

"Where you going then?" asked Sazh, dreading to know the answer.

"... ," Dante didn't answer, looking at the flight of stairs in front of them. "... To see the guest of honor of this little party... ," he replied, beginning to walk to the stairs.

"What!-? You want to see the Fal'Cie!-?" asked Sazh. "That thing isn't a tourist attraction you know!"

"Well... a party would be a bit boring if you don't drag the guest of honor to it... ," Dante said, before walking up the stairs.

"Are you... going to help Serah?" asked Snow.

Dante sighed, seemingly because he was getting barrage of questions. "Look, I've seen families torn apart before. Hell, I've experience the what could be considered the worst kind. ... I don't want to see another family torn apart. Not while I can help... ," he explained his reason, before finally able to ascend the stairs in peace.

Lightning stared at her ally, who was about to take the Fal'Cie just so he could reunite her with Serah. "Thank you... ," she muttered in a voice so soft no one heard it. She began to walk towards where Dante was heading.

"You too!-?" asked Sazh.

"... . My family... . My problem... ," she said simply, before running to catch up with Dante.

"Sis... ," Snow said, though Lightning didn't heard since she was too far ahead. He sprinted and ran to catch up with the two soldiers. Sazh sighed, this time expecting it.

"Guess we better follow them... . Don't want them to bit off more they can chew... ," Sazh said, ruffling his afro before leading the kids to their direction. As they walked, they saw some Cie'th disintegrating, no doubt by the trio ahead of them. They walked until they reached a dark hallway, where they could hear footsteps coming from it. Sazh nodded to the two kids behind him before leading them in. They continued to walk until they reached a wide area, with a machine standing in the middle of it.

"So... this is a Fal'Cie... ," silver hair said, staring at it almost in awe if it wasn't from Pulse.

Snow began to speak. "Serah's a crystal now," he said, pointing at the fal'Cie. "You gave her a Focus, and she did it. You got what you want, now let her go!" Silence was his only response, menacing and absolute. Snow fell to all fours. "Please," he begged. "Turn her back." He kneeled before the fal'Cie, one hand on his chest. "I'll be your l'Cie instead!" His voice broke at the end.

"Well... you gotta admire his determination," commented Dante, though Snow didn't pay any attention to the white haired man.

Lightning sighed. "Fine," she said. "You go on begging." She drew her Gunblade and strode forward. "Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" Her words became a yell at the end, and she hacked at the metallic exterior of the fal'Cie. The group watched in silence as her attacks had no effect on the being that towered over them. Until finally, she staggered backwards.

"Lightning!" Snow yelled in a worried tone as she again took up a battle stance.

"It's this things fault the Purge started," she said quietly. And it's people who are dying." She paused to look at us with a fierce expression. "Serah told us to save Cocoon, that means this thing needs to die!"

"... . Great speech... . Too bad the things not awake... ," said Dante, causing everyone to stare at him shock. He looked at them. "What? Seriously? You haven't noticed yet?" He pointed at one of the screens attached to Fal'Cie. "This things got screens all over it and their not even on. And the whole room is dark. Not to mention it didn't react at all when you attack it. My guess it's asleep," he explained as he knocked his fist against the metal. "Yo Fal'Cie! Wake up! We need to talk!"

Then suddenly, some part of the floor began to let out yellow light, strong enough to make the group cover their eyes from the sudden brightness. Snow instantly got onto his feet as the bright light revealed gears across the room "That's better... ," Dante said, though no one paid him no mind. A white light was released from the metal base in front of them, showing them it can be opened. Two metal pillars, arms if you could call them that, rose next to the metal base as it opened, revealing Fal'Cie itself along with it's crystal core.

Dante noticed the silver haired boy tried to run away, but the Fal'Cie intercepted him by raising a barrier with the Pulse Brand of Pulse l'Cie. The red haired girl came to his aid as Lightning and Snow gotten into battle stances while Dante drew the Red Queen and pointed it at the Fal'Cie. "Alright, let's dance!" he said with a smirk.

"Hey now, let's be reasonable!" warned Sazh. "You guys really think you can kill a Fal'Cie!-?"

"I faced scarier things than an oversized robot... ," shrugged Dante.

"Besides... I'm doing to this for Serah!" said Lightning.

"And there are somethings... that you have to do!" said Snow, his voice raising until the end.

Snow words caused something to change in Sazh. "Dajh... ," he muttered to himself as the Fal'Cie's screens turned on and revealed the Pulse Brand. As his resolve to fight strengthen, the chocobo chick in his afro let out a small cheer before jumping back in as Sazh tool out his guns from their holsters. "I'll help, as long as you guys don't mind an amateur! After all, I've got these things! Might as well use them."

"Thanks," Lightning said, letting him know about her appreciation for joining the fight. She then glared at the Fal'Cie before she and all the others concentrate their attacks on it. Seeing that nothing was attacking it's arms, the Fal'Cie began spinning one of them, almost like a drill, that headed straight towards Lightning! Unlike all the others, Dante actually noticed the threat.

"Move it!" he told Lightning, pushing her out the way before blocking the drill. To everyones except Dante's surprised, the arm wasn't cut through like they had thought. Instead, it was holding it's ground! The arm then let out a gold pulse then let out a gold shockwave that destroyed the arm. With it's bandages and glove ripped apart, the arm was revealed in all of it's demonic glory. Unlike Dante's normal left hand, his demonic one looked like a organic gauntlet sporting glowing fingers which had golden lines connecting to the back of his palm which spun around the demonic 'gauntlet'.

**(SJ: If you have trouble imagining it, try to find a picture of Nero's Devil Bringer with a gold glow instead of blue since it was originally gold before changing into gold for unknown reasons.**

"Your arm... ," Lightning said in shock.

"Save it for later!" Dante said, in a tone a voice that said he did NOT want to talk about it.

"**You... ,**" a metallic voice said, causing confusion among the group. They stared at the Fal'Cie in front of them, as it was the only one that could produce such a voice. "**You are a Son of Sparda... ,**" it acknowledge. This piece of information had shocked the rest of the group, as Sparda was a war hero that fought Ragnarok, the mystical beast that managed to destroy Caccon's outer shell, leaving it inhabitable for humans.

"So what if I am... ?" Dante asked. "I could the kid of Ragnarok and I'll still be here, fighting you one way or the other," he declared as he charged at the Fal'Cie's remaining arm, with his demonic right arm creating a larger, spectral version of it that completely smashed the Fal'Cie's drill-like arm. It groaned in pain as it looked like it shut down, despite the fact it's crystal core shone brightly. Lightning was first to snap out of the shock.

"What are we all waiting for!-? Attack!" she ordered to Sazh and Snow, causing them to snap out of their shock and continue fighting. Snow began to punch the crystal core while Dante and Lightning began slashing the metal surface beside it, leaving Sazh to shoot the remaining expose part of the crystal that wasn't blocked by Snow. Then it's drill-like arms reappeared in yellow particles, combining into the menacing drills.

"Tch. I take it out about a minute and now it's back... ," Dante muttered used his demonic arm, the Devil Bringer, to pull in one of the arms and threw it at the back of the room, causing the red hair girl and silver hair boy to ran for cover.

"Watch it!" said the red haired girl.

"Sorry!" was Dante's reply, running to the remaining arm with the Red Queen's Exceed Gauge at Level 1. He finished the arm of with his launching technique, the High Roller, which had 'evolved' into the EX High Roller due to the Exceed System. "Let's finish this!" Dante exclaimed as he swung his sword at the crystal core, which was glowing brightly due to the fact it was regenerating it's arms again. At the point of contact, he revved up the Red Queen, instantly filling it's Exceed Gauge to one. He swung his sword two more times, filling the Exceed Gauge again before backing away, letting Lightning and the others take a shot.

They attacked it, but it had regenerated it's arms again and prepared to strike them with those drills again. "Again? Seriously? Doesn't this thing have more attacks!-?" asked Dante, getting annoyed by the same attacks. The Fal'Cie took offense to that, and began firing Magical Projectiles at them.

"You just had to say it... ," muttered Lightning as she dodged a ball of light.

"Oh quit whining... ," muttered Dante as he used Streak on the Fal'Cie, while Lightning jumped in front of the Fal'Cie just as Dante got out of range of her Blitz attack. Snow launched one of his Hand Grenades as soon as Lightning backed away from the Fal'Cie while Sazh just keep on shooting at it's crystal core. The Fal'Cie used one of it's arm knock away Lightning's Blazfire out her hands and used the other one to knock the Red Queen out of Dante's. Though, the two caught the others weapons as soon as they saw them being knocked out their owners hands.

Dante switched Blazfire into it's Gun Mode as Lightning began to rev up the Exceed System. Channelling his Demonic Energy into Lightning's weapon, Dante fired a powerful Charge Shot at the Fal'Cie, managing to make it flinch, allowing Lightning to finish it off with a powerful swing of the Exceed-enhance Red Queen. Seeing the Fal'Cie had fallen, the two tossed their respective weapons back to each other, catching them in mid-air. The Fal'Cie malfunctioned, judging by the fact the crystal core was glowing brightly but the claw like arm near it just suddenly slumped. Then suddenly, bright light instantly covered the whole room.

When everyone was sure they could see again, they realized they were in darkness, with the only source of light coming from the crystal above them. "Where... are we?" asked Lightning, looking around but could see nothing.

"What I want to know is what's with the holy music... ?" questioned Dante as they hear people in a choir singing unrecognizable notes singing with bells in the background. Then suddenly below them, a bright whitish-blue beam shot from the ground at hit the giant crystal above them. When the light subsided, the group saw in the place of the crystal was a giant robotic being with a mask over half of it's face, staring at them as if judging them.

**(SJ: Okay... just wanted to point out now is that how this guy appeared is like the Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon of Shooting Quasar Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds. Not exactly the same, but similar)**

Then suddenly, whitish blue beam-like tendrils wrapped themselves around the group, preventing them from moving. They struggled against their bonds, but it was helpless as Dante was the only one making progress but even then he couldn't break their hold on him. The being than raised it's hand, which shot out similar colored beams at them, hitting different parts of their body. Snow was hit on his left arm while Sazh and Lightning were hit on their chests. Hope was hit at the back of his left wrist while Dante was marked at his left shoulder.

Then they all saw a blurry vision of a towering monster's silhouette shining over a bright light. And everything went blank.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Wasn't satisfied with Dante's personality yet but hey, I have plenty of time to fix it when I decide to make other chapters of the story.**


	2. YuGiOh! 5Ds and ZEXAL

**Author's Reason: I'm in the Yu-Gi-Oh Mood. Sue me for not wanting to do my other fics.(Please don't)**

**Important Notes: Don't. Go. Asking. Me. For. Updates. I'll update my stories whenever I managed to finish writing a chapter... . I have sh*tloads of homework to do, not to mention the fact I have to study for tests... . Be glad I'm making good stories... . Besides... I've read pretty good stories before and it takes a good long while for those Authors to update said stories. So don't be a hypocrite, and patiently wait for me to update!**

**Anyway, now that's out of the way, I'm interested in the Yu-Gi-Oh! series again so I'll update Yu-Gi-Oh! stories or make new ones. So anyway, when I thought about it... almost every single Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics out there that centers arounds an OC always seem to have said OC loves everything about Duel Monsters. And so I thought 'How about a fic where the OC is NOT interested in Duel Monsters?' So the OC will be forced to play Duel Monsters(Not telling by whom), but is not interested in it.**

**Now, the Deck he'll be using is based off my own real-life Deck(which sucks considering the fact I don't have really good cards. Plus the fact some of them are fake). Why? Because he's not interested in Duel Monsters. He's supposed to have a suckish Deck. Well, supposingly suckish Cards anyway... .**

**Pairings... . I'll say... OC and Akiza since in my other 5Ds fic it's main pairing will be Yusei and Akiza. Let a guy dream... . BTW, you want me to update my other stories(*Hears fans saying yes*). Then how about you try to make me interested in Naruto, Kamen Rider, One Piece, Kim Possible, Teen Titans, Danny Phantom and Avatar again?**

**BTW, in case you still haven't noticed, there will be Xyz Monsters. Because I put this in ZEXAL x-over category too, as such this story will have Xyz Monsters. Unfortunately, the only Xyz Monsters will be the 'Numbers'. Why? Because this story combine Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds with the Astral part of ZEXAL.**

**And since there are Xyz Monsters, that means there would be some Cards from ZEXAL, some of them involving Xyz Monsters. Deal with it. I don't care if it's practically cheating on the OC's part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. If I did, I would've made a special episode of fanfics like this.**

**Claimer: OC that's practically a Fusion of Sasuke Uchiha(Naruto), Yuma Tsukumo(ZEXAL), Neku Sakuraba(The World Ends with You/It's a Wonderful World) and myself.**

**Update Notes(6 July): I'll do this story when I actually finished one my other Yu-Gi-Oh! stories. Until then, this is staying in the backyard of my mind.**

* * *

"No," I said, a bored look on my face as I leaned on my chair. Who was I saying no too? To my idiot of an older sister.

"But please... ?" she begged, with what boys considered to be cute wide eyes that were threatening to let out tears.

"No," I repeated. "And stopped staring at me with those eyes, it's annoying," I stated.

"No it's not," she muttered, pouting with her arms folding under her breasts. Guys would consider this to be cute. But I'm not interested in dating my own sister. She's like... two years older then me anyway. And I'm not really into women who's a year or older then me "Besides, our family been into the Pro Leagues since Yugi Moto's time! You've have to join!"

"See, this is why I'm not interested in Dueling that much. Cause you people keep forcing me into it," I said, ruffling my hair. "Besides, we've got Sora for that!" I said, pointing to the baby sitting on the sofa nearby.

Let me introduce myself, I'm Sasuke Tendou, a member of the Tendou Family, who's members at some point join the Pro Leagues. My older sister, Kairi Tendou, is trying to make me uphold the tradition. I always hated that. Forcing people to do something they're not interested in. I'm not interested in Dueling, so any cards I get I just gave most of them to my little baby brother, Sora Tendou(Who usually does something to damage them so I just hide them in his room).

"You. Are. Going. To. Duel. Academy. Got it!-?" Kairi practically screamed to me while having a demonic aura surrounding her. I could've sworn I had a large sweat drop at the back of my head when I saw my sister. When she gets like this, she's going to have her way, like it or not. Seeing I had no choice, I just sighed and agreed.

"Alright! Now let's go to sign you up!" said Kairi. Then I smirked.

"Last time I checked, I had to go through a written test and a Dueling one. And I have no Deck," I explained, since there was no time for me to buy Booster Packs to make a mishmash Deck, I don't have to go to Duel Academy.

Until next year at least.

But then my sister had an evil grin plastered over her face and then suddenly dragged me to my room and threw me to my bed(We are not interested in each other like that you sick perverts). "I know you have Duel Monster Cards scattered all over your room! Now search! We have just enough time to make a mishmash Deck!"

God dammit. How did she know? Doesn't matter. I had to find all those cards in my room, which was a mess(I'm a teenager. Forgive me for being a lazy one. Besides, you should see my sisters room. It looks like it had tornados throwing a party in there). Luckily, I usually put the Cards that I keep in my closet. Then I scattered them to the ground, and carefully chose what Cards to put in my Deck.

Unfortunately, I do not have proper cards and such, most of the cards were useless. For example, I have Cyber End Dragon, but I only have two Cyber Dragons... .

This is going to take a while.

* * *

Later, one can see me at the testing hall of Duel Academy, watching some applicants Dueling with proctors. Some of the students here got into the Academy without doing any tests due to their rich families. Now I would be one of them since all of my family members were in the Pro League at some point, but since my test would literally be my first Duel, I decided to see what I could do with my Deck.

And with a certain Blank Card... .

I didn't know why I put a Blank Card into my Extra Deck but for some reason that Card told me to just put it in. I was about to go through memory lane on how I got that Card until somebody announced it was my turn to Duel.

'_*Sigh* I seriously don't want to do this... ,_' I thought before making my way to my designated arena. When I arrived, I was standing across a female proctor. She didn't really look much different from all the other proctors. Purple uniform, short dark hair, and sunglasses. If I didn't know any better I would've thought they were trying to imitate the Men in Black.

'_Maybe they are... ,_' I thought amusingly to myself.

"Are you ready?" asked the proctor, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah. Let's go," I said in a bored manner, activating my Duel Disk. Like all of the residents of Domino City, my Duel Disk was the same design with everybody else, but the color was different. Like mine was black with ocean blue gems while I saw a burgundy haired girl with a rose red colored one with purple gems. She had a brooding look on her face. Didn't bother me much like all the other applicants since I thought that look made her look cute.

"Duel!" We cried out.

**Proctor: 4000 LP/Sasuke: 4000 LP**

"Ladies first," said the proctor before Drawing her Card. "I summon out my **Marauding Captain** to the Field!" she announced as she place the card onto her Duel Disk, causing the holographic version of the warrior in the picture of the card appeared before her. Marauding Captain was basically a blonde knight with a red cape wielding two swords.

**Marauding Captain:**  
**Attribute: EARTH/Level: 3/Type: Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 1200/DEF: 400**  
**Effect: As long this Card is on the Field, your opponent cannot target any other Warrior-Type Monsters. When this Card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Monster from your Hand.**

"His Effect activates. You see, when a Marauding Captain is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Monster from my Hand," explained the proctor, as she took out a Card and placed it onto her Duel Disk. "Like my **Amazoness Swords Woman**!" A beautiful red haired Amazoness appeared next Marauding Captain, her sword drawn as she was practically itching to cut me up.

**Amazoness Swords Woman**  
**Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/Type: Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600**  
**Effect: Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would've taken from a Battle involving this Card.**

"I end my Turn with this Face-Down. Your Turn," the woman said as she Set her Face-Down into the Spell&Trap Zone of her Duel Disk, causing a hologram of the card to appear behind Swords Woman.

**Proctor: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 2/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**  
**Sasuke: Hand: 5/Monster(s): None/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**

"Fine. Draw!" I calmly said as I Drew my Card. Usually, I wouldn't even care if I lost a Duel like this(Even though I never Dueled before). Unfortunately, if I fail I'm going to get an earful from my family. Seeing it was a no win situation, I decided to go with the lesser of the two evils.

My Hand though, doesn't seem to be agreeing with me. It consisted of **Elemental HERO Prisma**, **Elemental HERO Stratos**, **Speed Warrior**, **Polymerization** and **Fissure**. The Card I just Drew was **Swift Scarecrow**. While my Elemental HEROes could overpower her Monsters, I don't know if that Trap was something like Mirror Force, leaving me defenseless.

I sighed. Might as well. "I summon out **Elemental HERO Stratos** in Attack Mode!" I declared as the Elemental HERO appeared in front of me. Stratos was a blue skinned man wearing armor that had mechanical wings with fans attached to it. He also had a visor so no one knew what he really look like.

**Elemental HERO Stratos:**  
**Attribute: WIND/Level: 4/Type: Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 1800/DEF: 300**  
**Effect: When this Card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you may either Destroy Spell&Trap Cards equal to the number of 'HERO' Monsters on your Field excluding this Card or Add one 'HERO' Monster from your Deck to your Hand.**

"I activate Stratos's Second Effect. I can add one 'HERO' Monster from my Deck to my Hand," I said, not even bothering to tell her and everyone that was watching our Duel what Stratos's First Effect was as I took **Destiny HERO Defender** from my Deck and showed it to her before adding to my Hand.

Because that would be stupid.

Seriously, giving information just like that? I may not be interested in Dueling but I'm not interested in losing either. "Now go Stratos! Destroy Marauding Captain!" I ordered to my Elemental HERO. For some reason he seemed to be annoyed at me but obeyed nonetheless. He flew up high into the air and began to spun his fans rapidly, creating tornadoes that easily destroyed Marauding Captain.

**Proctor: 3400 LP/Sasuke: 4000 LP**

"Now I play Fissure! This Spell allows me to Destroy a Monster on your Field that has the lowest Attack Points!" I explained as a fissure appeared below Swords Woman before she fell into it. The fissure closed, crushing the Amazoness. For those who knew about Fissure's Effect, this is why I didn't played it earlier. If I used it earlier, it would've just destroyed Marauding Captain and Stratos would've fought Swords Woman, and due to her Effect, I would've taken Battle Damage instead of the Proctor.

"I end my Turn with one Face-Down," I said, Setting Polymerization into the Spell&Trap Card Zone on my Duel Disk. Hopefully, she would be hesitant on Attacking me as Stratos was currently the Monster with the highest Attack Points(Plus the only Monster on the Field) and she didn't know my Face-Down was.

**Proctor: Hand: 3/Monster(s): None/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 1**  
**Sasuke: Hand: 4/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 1**

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" she said as she Drew her Card. She checked it before placing it on the Monster Card Zone on her Duel Disk. "I summon **Amazoness Paladin** in Attack Mode!" she said as the blonde Amazoness appeared.

**Amazoness Paladin:**  
**Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/Type: Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 1700/DEF: 300**  
**Effect: This Card gains 100 Attack Points for each 'Amazoness' Monster you control**.

I cursed in my mind. With Paladin's Effect, she could Destroy Stratos along with herself. What? Just because I don't play Duel Monsters doesn't mean I don't know Card Effects. Most of my family members are Pro Leaguers people. The ones that aren't are either retired or making they way up!

"Now I play **Amazoness Willpower**! With this Trap I can Revive one 'Amazoness' Monster from my Graveyard! I choose Amazoness Swords Woman. And due to my Paladin's Effect, she'll get not only get a boost by herself but also from Swords Woman," the proctor explain, first showing a Trap Card that had a picture of Paladin struggling to get up, which revived Swords Woman.

**Amazoness Swords Woman:**  
**Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/Type: Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600**  
**Effect: Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would've taken from a Battle involving this Card.**

Then Paladin got a blue aura surrounding her, due to getting a boost from herself and Swords Woman as they both had 'Amazoness' in their name.

**Amazoness Paladin:**  
**ATK: 1700 + 100 + 100 = 1900**

And that's enough Attack Points to give me a grand total of... 1600 Battle Damage... . Great... . Luckily, I had Swift Scarecrow. The proctor ordered Paladin to Attack Stratos, successfully destroying the Elemental HERO and giving 100 Battle Damage. She then ordered Swords Woman to Attack me however I countered with Swift Scarecrow's Effect, sending the Card to the Graveyard to Negate Sword Woman's Attack and end her Battle Phase.

**Proctor: 3400 LP/Sasuke: 3900 LP**

She merely played another Face-Down before ending her Turn.

**Proctor: Hand: 2/Monster(s): 2/Face-Up(s): 1/Face-Down(s): 1**  
**Sasuke: Hand: 4/Monster(s): None/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 1**

Hopefully, I'll Draw one of my **Cyber Dragon**s and end the Duel now. Unfortunately, my Deck doesn't seem to be cooperating with me as I Drew **Pot of Greed** instead. I played it, and Drew **De-Fusion** and **Premature Burial**. "I summon out Destiny HERO Defender in Defense Mode," I placed Defender onto the Monster Card Zone sideways instead of straight, as the hologram of the Monster was summoned and positioned itself exactly like it's pose in the picture before turning into different shades of blue, showing it was in Defense Mode.

**Destiny HERO Defender:**  
**Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/Type: Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 100/DEF: 2700**  
**Effect: If this Card is in Face-Up Defense Position, your opponent gets to Draw one Card from their Deck during their Standby Phase.**

"Now I play Premature Burial, allowing me to Special Summon Elemental HERO Stratos back to from the Graveyard in Attack Mode!" I explained, placing the Cards into their appropriate Card Zones as a Stratos returned to the Field next to Defender.

**Elemental HERO Stratos:**  
**Attribute: WIND/Level: 4/Type: Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 1800/DEF: 300**  
**Effect: When this Card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you may either Destroy Spell&Trap Cards equal to the number of 'HERO' Monsters on your Field excluding this Card or Add one 'HERO' Monster from your Deck to your Hand.**

"Since he was Special Summon, I get to play his Effects. But I'm not playing the second one, I'm playing the first one! For every 'HERO' Monster I control with the exception of Stratos himself, I get to destroy Spell&Traps equal to that amount! And what better then your Amazoness Willpower?" I asked before Stratos flew up into the air again and destroyed the Trap Card, causing Swords Woman to be destroyed as well. Not only that, Paladin's Attack Points dropped.

**Amazoness Paladin:**  
**ATK: 1900 − 100 = 1800**

"Now I play my Face-Down, Polymerization! By sending Fusion Material Monsters to the Graveyard, I get to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster!" I explained, causing most to people to gasped in shock. Due to the more popular and easier to summon Synchro Monsters, not many people played Fusion Monsters anymore. That and the useful ones are usually high Leveled Monsters, as such, useless for Synchro Summoning stronger Synchro Monsters.

"I send Stratos back to the Graveyard along with Elemental HERO Prisma... ," I started to talk as a portal appeared above me. Stratos along with the Elemental HERO made out of living crystal, Prisma, floated in front of the portal before getting sucked in. "... to form, **Elemental HERO Great Tornado**!" I finished as a green armored Elemental HERO wearing rags appeared from the portal that was Polymerization.

**Elemental HERO Great Tornado:**  
**Attribute: WIND/Level: 8/Type: Fusion, Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200**  
**Required Materials: One 'Elemental HERO' Monster + one 'WIND' Attribute Monster.**  
**Materials Used: Elemental HERO Prisma + Elemental HERO Stratos**  
**Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Summoned in any other ways. When this Card is Fusion Summoned, halve the Attack and Defense Points of all Face-Up Monsters your opponent controls.**

"Great Tornado's Effect activates! Since he was successfully Fusion Summoned, all Face-Up Monsters you control have their Battle Stats halved," I calmly explained as Paladin's Stats dropped.

**Amazoness Paladin:**  
**ATK: 1800 ÷ 2 = 900/DEF: 300 ÷ 2 = 150**

"Great Tornado, attack! Ultimate Cyclone!" I ordered. Oddly, like Stratos it seemed to be a little annoyed by me but still obeyed nonetheless. It created multiple tornadoes that charged at Paladin, shredding her to bits. Literally. However, the proctor played **Desperate Tag**, reducing her Battle Damage to 0 and allowing her to Special Summon one Warrior-Type Monster from her Hand. Damn she's good.

She summoned out the Tuner Monster; **Rose, Warrior of Revenge**. Rose was a beautiful red haired kunoichi that was holding a sword in a reverse grip, and true to her name, she had a vengeful look on her face. That look reminded me of that burgundy haired girl from before. Since Rose was a Tuner Monster, I had a bad feeling about her being summoned.

I ended my Turn by Setting De-Fusion, just in case.

**Proctor: Hand: 2/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**  
**Sasuke: Hand: 1/Monster(s): 2/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 1**

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The proctor declared. "And thanks to your Defender, I get to Draw during my Standby Phase!" she told me before Drawing another Card. "Now I summon out **Amazoness Trainee**!" she said a dark haired Amazoness with a chain appeared next to Rose. Her hair was tied up into a pony tail and her rags were oddly blue with black stripes. What, there are blue tigers in the Duel Monsters?

**Amazoness Trainee:**  
**Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/Type: Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 1500/DEF: 1300**  
**Effect: Monsters Destroyed by Battle by this Card are sent to the bottom of the Deck instead of to the Graveyard. Every time this Card Destroys an opponent's Monster, increase this Card's Attack Points by 200.**

"Now I Tune my Level 4 Amazoness Trainee with my Level 4 Rose, Warrior of Revenge to Synchro Summon... ," she declared as Rose turned into four green rings that a transparent Amazoness Trainee went into. The now transparent Amazoness Trainee also had four stars inside of it's body, showing that it was a Level 4 Monster.

"... **Colossal Fighter**!" she declared as a literal white colossal fighter appeared in a burst of green light.

**Colossal Fighter:**  
**Attribute: DARK/Level: 8/Type: Synchro, Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 2800/DEF: 1000**  
**Required Materials: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters**  
**Materials Used: Rose, Warrior of Revenge + Amazoness Trainee**  
**Effect: This Card gains 100 Attack Points equal to the number of Warrior-Type Monsters in any Graveyard. If this Card is Destroyed by Battle, you can Special Summon 1 Warrior-Type Monster from any Graveyard.**

"Thanks to Colossal Fighter's Effect, he gains 100 Attack Points equal to the number of Warrior-Type Monsters in both our Graveyards!" the proctor explained, causing my eyes to widen. If she included my Monsters, then that means Colossal Fighter will get a grand total of 700 Attack Points!

**Colossal Fighter:**  
**ATK: 2800 + 700 = 3500**

Ah crud... . Good thing I have De-Fusion. Now I have to wait for her to attack. And predictably, she tried to attack me with Colossal Fighter, but I countered De-Fusion, Reviving my two Elemental HEROes. Unfortunately, she gets a redo so she targeted my Prisma. Poor Prisma. Didn't stand a chance against the slightly weaker Colossal Fighter.

**Colossal Fighter:**  
**ATK: 3500 − 200 = 3300**

**Proctor: 3400/Sasuke: 2300**

**Colossal Fighter:**  
**ATK: 3300 + 100 = 3400**

"I end my Turn," she said.

**Proctor: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**  
**Sasuke: Hand: 1/Monster(s): 2/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**

"Ore no Turn! Draw! I declared as I Drew my Card. It was **Double or Nothing**, which was useless in this situation. Damn! It useless in this situation! I thought I would've Dueled with someone who could Negate one of my Attacks without ending my Battle Phase, since that's the activation condition for Double or Nothing.

"**Do you wish to gain power?**" a mysterious(and creepy) voice asked.

Now normally, people would freak out if they heard a mysterious creepy voice say something in their head. But I threw out common sense out of the window.

The main reason; adults are still playing a children's card game.

Seriously, why they never grew out of it I'll never understand. Anyway, the only reaction the voice got out of me was me darting my eyes around the room while I was thinking of a strategy. I got none other then using Speed Warrior as a shield, using Premature Burial to revive Prisma and hope I get to Draw a better Card next Turn.

"Are you going to A. Continue Dueling, or B. Surrender and try next year, or C. Cry home to mommy and never show your face again?" the proctor mockingly asked while keeping a straight face. Yeah... the answer was pretty obvious bitch.

"I choose A. Now shut up and let me think," I rudely said before the voice spoke once more.

"**I'll ask you again human. Do you wish to gain power?**"

"_Depends... . What kind of power we're talking about?_" I asked in my mind. Hey I would look weird if I started to talk to myself.

"**Power that can change darkness into light. But the road to all that power is a harsh one, and to pay for that power, you must offer something that is precious to you... .**"

'Something... that is precious to me... . ... . Usually, I hate Dueling... . No. Not hate. Just not interested in it. But... my sister... she's counting on me... . And I'm not the type of guy who let his family down. Alright. I'll take that power. But it better be something that helps me... ,' I thought, before suddenly my surrounding changed into space with a small pathway leading to a demonic sealed door.

"**Open me... and you would obtain a scratch of that power... ,**" the door spoke.

The pedant around my neck glowed, practically dragging me to the door. I just realized that I haven't really told what my casual clothes were. The pendent I was wearing was an oddly shaped gold key, which didn't really go with my outfit which consisted of a dark grey high collared, short sleeved jacket that was fully zipped up, hiding my long sleeved black shirt as well as anything lower then my nose, which included the key. I wore dark blue jeans along with black and white sneakers. I also wore dark blue wrist warmers that made make-shift fingerless gloves.**  
**

"... . Che. Guess I got no choice. I wanted this. So I'll see to it till the end!" I said, taking off the pendent and inserting it to the door. The chains around it began to broke before it opened, then suddenly a whitish blue being flew right at me, before... it all turned black. Then suddenly I found myself surround by glowing yellow cards, forming a sphere around me.

... . Now I know how a cage animal feels. I was about to touch one of them until they all flew away, with the sole exception of the one I was about to touch. Then suddenly, I found myself back at the testing hall.

"... ," I stayed silent with a small superior smile on my face, thinking the proctor off along with all the others watching my Duel.

Which included my sister.

"Oi Sasuke! Just end your Turn already if you're not going to do anything!" Kairi yelled at me, but I payed her no mind.

'_Oi. Whoever you are. I know you're there. Come out,_' I ordered mentally, closing my eyes. Then I opened them and saw the whitish blue being in front of me. Just staring at it I figured it was an alien, and considering nobody else is freaking out yet I say I'm the only person who could see him.

"_**... ,**_" the alien didn't so much made a sound. And people say I was quiet.

And cold.

'_My name is Sasuke Tendou. What's yours?_' I asked mentally.

"_**... ,**_" he did not speak, as if pondering if he should tell me his name. "_**... Astral... ,**_" he finally muttered.

'_I need a Card that can turn this Duel around... do you have one that I can use?_' I asked.

"_**... The 'Numbers'... ,**_" he said, though it was more of a question then an answer. "_**... Yes... the Numbers... . My memories... are separated into these Numbers... ,**_"

'_I'll help... ._' Yeah... I was sort of a sucker for helping people... . My parents practically drilled 'Help people in need' into my head since the day I could understand words. '_But will these "Numbers" help me win this Duel?_'

"_**Hm...** ,_" Astral hummed to himself as he stared at the Field. "_**... . Overlay Elemental HERO Stratos with Destiny HERO Defender... ,**_" he ordered calmly, before seeing my confused face. He then realized that I had no idea what 'Overlay' means. "**_... Put Defender's Card under Stratos's and take out your Blank Card._**"

'_How do you know that I have Blank Card?_' I asked, ignoring the people who were throwing trash at me.

"_**It would seem the people does not like you keeping them waiting... ,**_" Astral commented.

'_Fine... I'll play the Blank Card. But this better not make me lose... ,_' I said before popping open an eye(Yeah, at some point I closed my eyes again). "I've decided. I'll play it," I playfully said to the proctor.

"Play what!-?" the proctor asked, her voice full of annoyance from waiting too long.

"How about I show you? I Overlay Elemental HERO Stratos with Destiny HERO Defender!" I said as I followed Astral's orders.

"Overlay!-? There's no such thing!"

"Really now!-?" I tauntingly asked as a black galaxy-like gate opened up on my side of the Field, with Stratos turning into a green ball of light while Defender turned purple and entered the gate. "That gate says otherwise." The back of my Duel Disk opened up and I took out the Blank Card, which dimly glowed before transforming into a Black Card instead of Fusion Purple or the Synchro White.

'_I can't read it,_' I said to Astral, seeing that the words on the Card was an entirely different language. I can't even translate the name!

"**_But I can,_**" said Astral. "_**That Sasuke... is Number 39: Utopia... .**_"

'_If you say so... ._' I said to Astral. '_But... what is this type of Summoning called?_'

"_**... Xyz Summon... .**_"

'_I see... thank you... Astral,_" I thanked him before placing Utopia on top of Stratos. "I Xyz Summon, **Number 39: Utopia**!" The gate practically exploded, releasing some sort of machine with angel like wings folding across it. It then began to transform, like those kind of transformation you see from the Transformers series! And from it's... 'sealed' form was the Monster on the Xyz Black Card!

Though... unlike in the Card, Utopia had two yellow lights that were the same size as the balls of light Defender and Stratos shrunk into circling around him.

**Number 39: Utopia:**  
**Attribute: LIGHT/Rank: 4/Type: Xyz, Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**  
**Required Materials: 2 Level 4 Monsters**  
**Materials Used: Level 4 Elemental HERO Stratos and Destiny HERO Defender**  
**Effect: This Card can only be Destroyed by Battle with another 'Numbers' Monster. When a Monster declares an Attack, you can Detach one Xyz Material from this Card to Negate that Attack.***

**(SJ: So I'm using the Anime Effect. Big Deal. I kind of need it in this Fic. So I'll be using OCG/TCG for most cards and the rest uses the Anime Effect. BTW, if * is at the end of a Monster's Stats, it means that it's using it's Anime Stats)**

"Amazing... however... you are not allowed to play a Fake Card applicant," said the proctor, awed by Utopia at first however she glared at me now.

"If it's fake the Duel Disk shouldn't be able to register it now would it?" I shot back at her. You see, all Duel Disks are able to read small microchips implanted into distributed Cards. So anybody trying to play with Fake Cards won't be able to use them. How do I know this? Some of the retired Pro Leaguers in my family told me(Along with the younger members so they wouldn't get any funny ideas)

To be honest I was surprised that Utopia actually appeared.

"... . Very well then. Continue... ," said the proctor.

"Thank you," I said, before darting my eyes to Astral. '_Hey Astral... is Utopia able to Negate any Player's Attack?_'

"**_Yes. By Detaching an Xyz Material_(SJ: Xyz is pronounce Ik-seed or Ex-seed, so that's why I used 'an')_, as in sending one of it's Materials to the Graveyard, you can Negate any Attack, even Utopia's own,_**" Astral explained.

'_Good. That means I got just the Cards to turn this Duel around,_' I thought to him before smirking. "Utopia! Attack Colossal Fighter!" I ordered Utopia, who unlike the Monsters I summoned so far, was not pissed of at for some reason and obeyed me obediently. He(Even though he was like a machine due to transforming from a sealed state) took out one of his swords from his waist and charged at Colossal Fighter, sword growing brightly.

"What!-? But my Colossal Fighter... ." The proctor started, but I interrupted her.

"Has more Attack Points then my Utopia. I know! That's why I'm playing his Effect! My Detaching one of his Xyz Materials, I can Negate any Attack, even his own!" I said, taking out Defender and sending him to Graveyard for everyone to see. Then Utopia absorbed one of the circling yellow orbs around him through the green gem on his chest as his sword stopped glowing while he backed off.

"But why would you do that?" asked the proctor as Colossal Fighter's Attack Points increased, due to Defender going to my Graveyard.

**Colossal Fighter:**  
**ATK: 3400 + 100 = 3500**

"Simple. So I can play this! Double or Nothing! When one of my Monsters Attacks are Negated, I can play this Spell! You see, this Spell target the Monster that had it's Attacks Negated, doubling it's Attack Points and allowing it to Attack again!" I said, surprising the proctor and everyone else in the room. Except my sister of course since she was the reason I added that Card in the first place. "Utopia's Attack was just Negated, that means he gets the needed power boost from this Card!"

**Number 39: Utopia:**  
**ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000**

"Utopia! Finish her off! Rising Sun - Double Slash!" I ordered as Utopia took out both of his swords and charged at Colossal Fighter, the swords glowing brightly before the energy part of the blade extended and Utopia did a X-shaped slashed on Colossal Fighter, destroying the Warrior

**Proctor: 1900 LP/Sasuke: 2300**

"Colossal Fighter's Effect activates! Since he was Destroyed by Battle, I get to Revive one Warrior-Type Monster form both of our Graveyards! I choose Colossal Fighter!" she said as the white hulk revived itself, it's Stats no different from being Destroyed.

'_That has got to be cheating... ,_' I thought to myself, Astral agreeing with me as Colossal Fighter could infinitely revive itself every time he and Utopia tussled whenever Utopia had more Attack Points. "I guess I'll have to, finally, end my Turn," I said.

**Proctor: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**  
**Sasuke: Hand: 1/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" The proctor said as she Drew her Card. Apparently the long wait had caused her to forget to put on a Poker Face as she grimaced on what she saw. She added the Card into her Hand and told Colossal Fighter to Attack Utopia, however I activated Utopia's Effect and Negated Colossal Fighter's Attack, which was called Light Wing Shield, at the cost of sending Utopia's remaining Xyz Monster.

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" I said, Drawing a Card that can help me win this Duel. It was Foolish Burial! If I Drew that Card, I can win this. "I play Foolish Burial, and I'll use it to send **GaGaGa Gardna** to the Graveyard!" I said, my Duel Disk sticking out said Card before Shuffling my Deck after I took it out. The hologram of the spirit of GaGaGa Gardna, like the rest of my Monsters with the sole exception of Utopia, glared at me before going to the Graveyard.

"_**It would seem that your Monsters are annoyed at you,**_" commented Astral.

'_Probably because I never used them at all before and just kept them in my closet,_' I thought to myself.

"Your Gardna is a Warrior-Type Monster, as such my Fighter gains another 100 points," said the proctor.

**Colossal Fighter:**  
**ATK: 3500 + 100 = 3600**

"Whatever, I'll end my Turn by switching Utopia to Defense Mode," I said, switching Utopia's Card sideways on my Duel Disk, causing Utopia to get into a defensive position and turn into different shades of blue.

**Proctor: Hand: 4/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**  
**Sasuke: Hand: 1/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**

"Watashi no Turn! Draw!" the proctor declared before Drawing her Card. Though like before, she grimaced when she saw the Card and just add it to her Hand. She then ordered Colossal Fighter to Attack Utopia. Colossal Fighter punched Utopia, and surprisingly Utopia hold his ground and didn't shatter to pieces.

'_Astral. Mind telling me why Utopia didn't got Destroyed before they start asking me questions?_' I asked to my spiritual ally.

"_**Since Utopia is a 'Number' Monster, that means he can only be Destroyed by Battle by other 'Number' Monsters,**_" Astral informed me. Now I get it. 'Numbers' were Astral's memories, it only made sense they could only Destroy themselves in Battle.

'_Ah... . That's pretty useful. Until I find someone with a 'Number' Monster,_' I thought before speaking up. "In case you were wondering, Utopia is a 'Number' Monster. As such, he can only be Destroyed by Battle by another 'Number' Monster."

"Useful ability... . But not one that will help you win your Duel," said the proctor. "I end my Turn."

**Proctor: Hand: 5/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**  
**Sasuke: Hand: 1/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**

"I don't know about that doc. Draw!" I declared before Drawing the Card that I needed to win the Duel. It was Miracle Fusion! "I play Miracle Fusion! By removing from two Monsters that are listed on an Elemental HERO Fusion Monster, I can Fusion Summon said Monster!" I said as I took out GaGaGa Gardna and Elemental HERO Prisma. "I Remove from Play, Elemental HERO Prisma and GaGaGa Gardna to Fusion Summon... **Elemental HERO Gaia**!"

A massive armored Elemental HERO appeared on my Field, and began absorbing energy from Colossal Fighter.

**Elemental HERO Gaia:**  
**Attribute: EARTH/Level: 6/Type: Fusion, Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 2200/DEF: 2600**  
**Required Materials: One 'Elemental HERO' Monster + One 'EARTH' Attribute Monster**  
**Materials Used: Elemental HERO Prisma + GaGaGa Gardna**  
**Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Summoned any other ways. When this Card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 Face-Up Monster your opponent controls. Halve the Attack Points of that Monster and this Card gains the same amount of Attack Points until the End Phase.**

**Colossal Fighter:**  
**ATK: 3600 ÷ 2 = 1800**

**Elemental HERO Gaia:**  
**ATK: 2200 + 1800 = 4000**

"Gaia. End this. Gaia Impact!" I ordered as Gaia reeled it's fist back in and destroyed Colossal Fighter in one powerful punch.

**Proctor: 0 LP/Sasuke: 2300**

**Sasuke Wins**

"Congratulations. You're in Duel Academy," said the proctor.

"Thanks... ," I muttered before walking out of the arena. Hopefully, I won't bump into my nosy sister. Unfortunately, I did just that a few minutes later.

"Where did you get Utopia?" she asked me in a soft voice so no one would overhear.

"Blank Card. That's all I'm going to say," I answered before beginning to walk away. She then began to follow me.

"The Blank Card. It changed into Utopia?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone. Unless you want to show me where I get the uniforms?"

"This is serious Sasu-chan. Blank Cards don't just fill themselves up with non-existent texts!" MAN, I hate when she called me by that nickname! What am I, four!-?

"One. Don't call me that. I'm not four anymore. Two. I'm already trying to figure out what happened so leave me alone, and let me figure this out by myself." I said to her in a voice that said 'It's final'. Hey, she has her own weapon and I have mine. Besides, these Number Cards could be big trouble, and the last thing I need is to drag my family into it.

"Fine... ," said Kairi, pouting. "By the way... you have a fangirl," she said, pointing behind me.

"Huh?" I asked in a confused voice before turning around, seeing the burgundy haired girl from before. She realize that was looking at her and looked away. I walked to her, when she realized that she began to walk away. I just stopped and decided to look for her tomorrow. Who knows, maybe she'll be in my class.

"_**... . That human... ,**_" Astrail began to speak. "_**... she's not normal... .**_"

"... ," I stayed silent in both mind and thought. Why do I get the feeling my life had just entered a chaotic roller-coaster?

A really long chaotic roller-coaster?

* * *

**(3rd Person's POV)**

Sasuke was walking to Duel Academy, his face showing he was bored. Astral was floating behind Sasuke, muttering his observations from watching Sasuke's family yesterday, annoying the raven haired duelist. When he arrived at Duel Academy, he saw everyone near the entrance were staring at him.

"... ," Sasuke stayed silent for a minute to see if they were going to do anything. "... What... ?"

Then all hell broke loose.

Boys began to challenge him to see if they can beat Utopia while girls were going fan-girl over him due to figuring out his family name and thinking that Utopia was amazing.

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke yelled loudly. "Leave me alone... ," he muttered before making his way to his class.

He never noticed the burgundy haired girl from before staring at him.

* * *

Later, one can see Sasuke having a annoyed face. "How did we get into this mess?" he asked to the burgundy haired girl who was right next to him.

"He wanted your Utopia," she replied as they stared the blue haired boy in front of them.

"Oh yeah. ... . Why are you in this mess with me then?" asked Sasuke.

"He wanted my best Card, **Black Rose Dragon**, and you betted that if you lost not only will you give your Deck to him but my Card as well," said the girl.

"Oh yeah... ," muttered Sasuke. '_Alright Astral, you've been bugging me about this guy all day. What's wrong with him?_'

"_**It would seem that he holds another 'Number'... ,**_" commented Astral.

'_Really now? Interesting... . I'm guessing I'll have to use Utopia since a 'Number' Monster can only be Destroyed by another "Number" Monster_?'

"_**Yes. Utopia was created from your deepest desires. Hopefully, this boy's deepest desires would not create a powerful form for the 'Number',**_" said Astral.

'_Let's hope so,_' thought Sasuke as he inserted his Deck into his Duel Disk, which was mirrored by his opponent.

"Duel!"

**Sasuke: 4000 LP/Renji(Not from Bleach): 4000 LP**

"How about I go first your majesty?" asked Sasuke sarcastically and mocking while he Drew his Card. His Hand consisted off **GaGaGa Gardna**, **GaGaGa Magician**, **Waboku**, **Call of the Haunted** and **Reinforcements**. The Card he just Drew was Shield Wing. '_Looks like I'll have to play defense for now._' "I play a Monster Face-Down and two Support Face-Downs. Turn End."

**Sasuke: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 2**  
**Renji: Hand: 5/Monster(s): None/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" cried Renji as he Drew his Card. "Now I summon out **Masked Dragon** in Attack Mode!" The legendary red and white masked dragon that was essential for any Dragon-Type Deck appeared on the Field, snarling at Sasuke.

**Masked Dragon:**  
**Attribute: FIRE/Level: 3/Type: Dragon and Effect**  
**ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100**  
**Effect: When this Card is Destroyed by Battle, You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type Monster with 1500 or less Attack Points form your Deck.**

"Now go Masked Dragon, Destroy his Face-Down!" ordered Renji, causing the Dragon to take a deep breath and shot a fire ball at the holographic Card. The Card flipped over and revealed GaGaGa Gardna, who blocked the fireball with his shield before throwing it at Renji, depleting his Life Points as the shield returned to Gardna like a boomerang.

**GaGaGa Gardna:**  
**Attribute: EARTH/Level: 4/Type: Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 1500/DEF: 2000**  
**Effect: When an opponent's Monster declares a Direct Attack, you can Special Summon this Card from your Hand. When this Card is targeted for an Attack, you can Discard 1 Card; this Card cannot be Destroyed by that Battle.**

**Sasuke: 4000 LP/Renji: 3400 LP**

"Tch. I'll end my Turn with two Face-Downs."

**Sasuke: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 2**  
**Renji: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 2**

"Ore no Turn. Draw," said Sasuke before Drawing. He looked at the Card, which was revealed to be **Pot of Greed**. "I play Pot of Greed! It allows me to Draw to more Cards from my Deck!" said Sasuke before Drawing to said Cards. They were **Quillbolt Hedgehog** and **Graceful Charity**. "Now I play Graceful Charity! I Draw three Cards! But then I have to Discard 2!" He Drew the Cards, which were **Destiny HERO Defender**, **Level Eater** and **Quickdraw Synchron**. "... . I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog and Destiny HERO Defender."

"_**Why send a Monster with high Defense Points to the Graveyard?**_" asked Astral.

'_So I can give one my Syncros a boost,_' Sasuke answered before Summoning GaGaGa Magician.

**GaGaGa Magician:**  
**Attribute: DARK/Level: 4/Type: Spellcaster and Effect**  
**ATK: 1500/DEF: 1000**  
**Effect: Once per Turn, you can Declare a Level from 1 to 8. This Card's Level becomes the Declared Level until the End Phase. You can only control one Face-Up 'GaGaGa Magician'. This Card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster.**

"I activate his Effect, once per Turn, I can change his Level to 1 until 8! I choose to change him into a Level 2 Monster!"

**GaGaGa Magician:**  
**Level: 4 = 2**

"Now I play Quickdraw Synchron's Effect! By sending one Card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon him! said Sasuke as the Synchron that resembled a cowboy toy appeared to the Field.

**Quickdraw Synchron:**  
**Attribute: Wind/Level: 5/Type: Machine and Effect**  
**ATK: 700/DEF: 1400**  
**Effect: This Card can be Special Summoned from your Hand by Discarding one Monster Card. This Card can be used as a substitute for one 'Synchron' Tuner Monster. This Card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster except for a Synchro Summon for a Synchro Monster that lists a 'Synchron' Monster as a Tuner.**

"Now I activate the Effect of my Level Eater in the Graveyard; if I have a Level 5 or higher Monster on the Field, I can lower the Level of that Monster by one and Special Summon Level Eater from the Graveyard!" The burgundy haired girl and the spectators that were watching along with her were shocked that he managed to swarm his Field so quickly.

**Level Eater:**  
**Attribute: DARK/Level: 1/Type: Insect and Effect**  
**ATK: 600/DEF: 0**  
**Effect: If you control a Level 5 or higher Monster on the Field, you can reduce that Monster's Level by 1 and Special Summon this Card from the Graveyard. This Card cannot be used as a Tribute except for a Tribute Summon.**

"Now I play Quillbolt Hedgehog's Effect! If there's a Tuner Monster on my Field, I get to Special Summon him from the Graveyard! So come back up buddy!" Sasuke said as Quillbolt appeared, before turning into different shades of blue.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog:**  
**Attribute: EARTH/Level: 2/Type: Machine and Effect**  
**ATK: 800/DEF: 800**  
**Effect: If you control one Face-Up Tuner Monster, you can Special Summon this Card from the Graveyard. If you do, Remove this Card from Play when it leaves the Field.**

"I Tune my Level 1 Level Eater with my Level 4 Quickdraw Synchron!" Sasuke declared as Level Eater and Quickdraw Synchron flew up into the air. "Two Monsters combine together bring out a new Force! Lead your allies to victory! I Synchro Summon, **Junk Warrior**!" Sasuke chanted as the powerful Synchro Monster appeared.

**Junk Warrior:**  
**Attribute: DARK/Level: 5/Type: Synchro, Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 2300/DEF: 1300**  
**Required Materials: Junk Synchron + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters**  
**Materials Used: Quickdraw Synchron + Level Eater**  
**Effect: This Card gains Attack Points equal to the combine total Attack Points of all Level 2 or lower Monsters you control.***

"Junk Warrior! That pathetic Monster! You actually played that!-? Are you mocking me!-?" Renji angrily asked.

"He's not pathetic. People like you just play him wrong. For example, did you know Junk Warrior gains Attack Points equal to the combine total Attack Points of all Level 2 or lower Monsters I control?" Sasuke mockingly asked as Junk Warrior's Attack Points increased due to Quillbolt Hedgehog and GaGaGa Magician.

**Junk Warrior:**  
**ATK: 2300 + 1500 + 800 = 4600**

"_**Interesting... at this rate we will defeat him before he gets the chance to Xyz Summon the Number Monster,**_" said Astral.

'_That's what I'm betting on!_' thought Sasuke. "Now go, Junk Warrior! Scrap Fist!" ordered Sasuke, causing Junk Warrior to dash at Masked Dragon, ready to pound it to oblivion.

"Hold it! I play, Negate Attack! It stops your Attack and Ends the Battle Phase!" said Renji, as the barrier stopped Junk Warrior from proceeding his Attack.

"Fine. I'll just end my Turn," Sasuke said as Junk Warrior's Attack Points decreased due to GaGaGa Magician's Effect wearing off.

**GaGaGa Magician:**  
**Level: 2 = 4**

**Junk Warrior:**  
**ATK: 4600 − 1500 = 3100**

**Sasuke: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 3/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 2**  
**Renji: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 1**

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" said Renji, looking at his Card. Whatever it was, it caused him to growl. "I will not be up-Dueled by a Freshman thinking his King!" said Renji.

"Uh... I never said I was King of Games or anything... ," said Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!" roared Renji, as a dark aura surrounded him. Sasuke and Astral knew that the Number Renji has was coming. "I play **A Rival Appears!** With this Trap, I can choose a one of your Monsters! Then get to Special Summon a Monster from my Hand that has the same Level as the Monster I chose! I choose your Junk Warrior! Now rise, **Vice Dragon**!" The Dragon that usually loses it's Attack Points from using it's Effect appeared on the Field, with full power.

**Vice Dragon:**  
**Attribute: DARK/Level: 5/Type: Dragon and Effect**  
**ATK: 2000/DEF: 2400**  
**Effect: If you control no Monsters and your opponent controls at least one Monster, you may Special Summon this Card from your Hand. Halve it's Attack and Defense Points if you Special Summon it this way.**

"Now I play Temple of the Kings! Now I can play my Trap Cards on the Turn their Set! I Set Level Retuner, and play it! Now Vice Dragon loses 2 Stars!" said Renji as Vice Dragon's Stars appeared from it's body, two of them being destroyed by lightning released from the holographic Trap Card.

**Vice Dragon:**  
**Level: 5 = 3**

"_**It would seem this Number will be a Rank 3 Monster... ,**_" commented Astral.

'_Rank?_' asked Sasuke, not knowing what Astral meant.

"**_You saw Utopia's Card, correct? It has Stars in black orbs that starts from the left instead of Stars in red orbs starting from the right. That is a Rank,_**" explained Astral.

'_So that means any Card Effect that targets Levels won't effect Utopia and the other "Numbers"!_' realized Sasuke.

"Now I create an Overlay Network with these two Level 3 Monsters! Rise up, **Number 17: Leviathan Dragon**!" ordered Renji as a familiar galaxy gate appeared on his side of the Field, sucking in Vice Dragon and Masked Dragon, who had transformed into a purple orb and red orb respectively, and releasing another sealed Number that transformed into it's Monster Form.

**Number 17: Leviathan Dragon:**  
**Attribute: WATER/Rank: 3/Type: Xyz, Dragon and Effect**  
**ATK: 2000/DEF: 0**  
**Required Materials: 2 Level 3 Monsters**  
**Materials Used: Vice Dragon and Masked Dragon**  
**Effect: This Card can only be Destroyed by Battle with another 'Number' Monster. Once per Turn, you may Detach one Xyz Material from this Card and increase this Card's Attack Points by 500.***

"There it is... ," muttered Sasuke, not noticing that the burgundy haired girl overheard what he just said.

'_He knows that this guy has another "Number" Monster?_' she thought to herself.

"Now I activate it's Effect! By Detaching one of it's Xyz Material Monster to the Graveyard, I can increase it's Attack Points by 500!" said Renji, sending Vice Dragon to the Graveyard, causing Leviathan Dragon's Attack Points to increase.

**Number 17: Leviathan Dragon:**  
**ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500**

'_Great, now it's as strong as Utopia!_' thought Sasuke, knowing that most people have the same thoughts as his.

"Now Leviathan Dragon! Attack GaGaGa Magician with Shock Stream Blast!" ordered Renji, causing Leviathan Dragon to send a blast of water at the Magician.

"Hold it! I play Waboku! I take no Battle Damage for the rest of this Turn and my Monsters cannot be Destroyed by Battle!" said Sasuke, revealing his Trap that released maidens that protected GaGaGa Magician. Sasuke could've swore he saw one of the maidens winking at GaGaGa Magician.

"Tch. Fine. I Set this Card and end my Turn."

**Sasuke: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 3/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 1**  
**Renji: Hand: None/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 1**

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" said Sasuke, Drawing his Card. Which was GaGaGa Girl. He didn't know if he should play it or not.

"Play it," ordered Astral simply.

'What?' asked Sasuke.

"Even if you cannot Destroy Leviathan Dragon now, you can still inflict Damage to your opponent," said Astral.

'I see. Thanks Astral,' thought Sasuke before placing GaGaGa Girl to the Field. "I summon out GaGaGa Girl in Attack Mode!" declared Sasuke as his counterpart of the King of Game's Dark Magician Girl appeared on the Field. Unlike Dark Magician Girl who was considered bubbly, GaGaGa Girl seemed to be like Sasuke, calm and collected.

And she wasn't as develop as Dark Magician Girl.**(SJ: For some weird reason it felt appropriate to write this part)**

**GaGaGa Girl:**  
**Attribute: DARK/Level: 3/Type: Spellcaster and Effect**  
**ATK: 1000/DEF: 800**  
**Effect: You can target one GaGaGa Magician you control. This Card's Level becomes the Level of that Monster.**

**(SJ: Yes I know that this Card's Effect is not complete, yet, but just continue reading. You'll soon know why)**

"Whoa! It's **Dark Magician Girl**!" one of the spectators said.

"No man. Dark Magician girls have way bigger curves then this copy cat," said another. Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Shut up you idiots and let us Duel!" yelled Sasuke while GaGaGa Girl shot the boys a cold glare from being compared to Dark Magician Girl. "I activate GaGaGa Magician's Effect! Now his back to Level 2! But why stop there!-? GaGaGa Girl's Effect activates! I can target one GaGaGa Magician on the Field and her Level follows her master!"

**GaGaGa Magician:**  
**Level: 4 = 2**

**GaGaGa Girl:**  
**Level: 3 = 2**

"And due Junk Warrior's Effect, he gets their all of their Attack Points."

**Junk Warrior:**  
**ATK: 3100 + 1500 + 1000 = 5600**

"Now let's go Junk Warrior! Scrap Fist!" ordered Sasuke. This time, Junk Warrior had no interruptions from any Spell or Trap, taking a huge chunk of Renji's Life Points but Leviathan Dragon stayed on the Field, though a little bit shaken up.

**Sasuke: 4000 LP/Renji: 900 LP**

"_**Just one more Attack, and we get Leviathan Dragon,**_" said Astral. "_**Though... it would seem that Leviathan Dragon is the one Dueling... ,**_" observed Astral.

'What do you mean?' asked Sasuke.

"Take a good look at Leviathan Dragon," ordered Astral, Sasuke following it. He take a good long look at Leviathan Dragon, a boy did it look pissed! "Now take a look at your opponent." Sasuke did just that, seeing that Renji had a similar look on his face. If comparing who was more pissed off, Sasuke would answer that were the same.

Exactly the same.

'So... we're Dueling... with a piece of your memories instead of Renji?' concluded Sasuke, though it wasn't solid.

"**So it would seem,**" said Astral. "_**The Numbers are dangerous. It would seem that have a mind of their own,**_"

'_I can imagine... . There rumors saying each Duel Monster Card houses the Spirit of the Monster in the image. If that's true, then I guess it would be logical to say your memories develop a mind of their own when they become Duel Monster Cards themselves._'

"_**Then let us finish this Duel before it decides to retreat,**_" said Astral.

'Right," agreed Sasuke. "I place Quillbolt Hedgehog and GaGaGa Magician in Defense Mode, and end my Turn" said Sasuke, switching their Cards sideways as the two Monsters lost their original color which were replace with different shades of blue while Junk Warrior lost it's Attack due GaGaGa Magician's Effect wore off**(SJ: Girl's Effect never said it would wear off during the End Phase)**.

**GaGaGa Magician:**  
**Level: 2 = 4**

**Junk Warrior:**  
**ATK: 5600 − 1500 = 4100**

**Sasuke: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 4/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 1**  
**Renji: Hand: None/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 1**

"_**Why did you not play United We Stand on one of them?**_" asked Astral as Renji Drew a Card.

'_Because I'm saving it for Utopia when that thing becomes too powerful for him to tackle alone. Which is... right about now,_' thought Sasuke as Renji just played Leviathan Dragon's Effect, sending Masked Dragon to the Graveyard as the only Dragon on the Field raised it's Attack Points.

**Leviathan Dragon:**  
**ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000**

"Leviathan Dragon! Finish off GaGaGa Girl!" ordered Renji as Leviathan Dragon did the exact same thing when it tried to Destroy GaGaGa Magician, only this time nothing blocked it's Attack from reaching GaGaGa Girl. Sasuke and Junk Warrior groaned as his Life Points(Sasuke) and Attack Points(Junk Warrior) dropped.

**Sasuke: 3000 LP/Renji: 900**

**Junk Warrior:**  
**ATK: 4100 − 1000 = 3100**

"I play Call of the Haunted, and uses it's Effect to Revive GaGaGa Girl!" said Sasuke, showing his Trap that revived GaGaGa Girl.

**GaGaGa Girl:**  
**Attribute: DARK/Level: 3/Type: Spellcaster and Effect**  
**ATK: 1000/DEF: 800**  
**Effect: You can target one GaGaGa Magician you control. This Card's Level becomes the Level of that Monster. When an Xyz Monster is Summoned using this Card along with other Xyz Materials being 'GaGaGa' Monsters, it gains this Effect; when it is Xyz Summon, you can choose one Special Summoned Monster your opponent controls. It's Attack becomes 0.**

'_Her Effect... ,_' Sasuke thought in confusion, as her Effect was to change her Level to one Face-Up GaGaGa Magician. She had no other Effects before. He looked at GaGaGa Girl, and saw he smiling and slightly nodded her at Astral. Then Sasuke figured it out. '_You're the one who changed her Effect._"

"_**Yes... ,**_" confirmed Astral truthfully. "_**... It would be stupid of you to have Xyz Monsters but no Support Cards to go along with them.**_"

'_... I see... . Thank you,_' thanked Sasuke as Renji ended his Turn by playing his own Pot of Greed and placing his two just Drawn Cards Face-Down.

**Sasuke: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 4/Face-Up(s): 1/Face-Down(s): None**  
**Renji: Hand: None/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 2**

"Ore no Turn! Draw!" said Sasuke, seeing that he Just Drew **Double or Nothing**, not that it matters if those two Face-Downs were non-threatening. "I play GaGaGa Girl's Effect! Now she's a Level 4 Monster!"

**GaGaGa Girl:**  
**Level 3 = 4**

"Is he stupid!-?" one of the spectators said, and judging by the voice, it was a girl.

'_Sexist,_' thought Sasuke to himself.

"Relax! He hasn't played GaGaGa Magician's Effect yet! He can fix that mistake with him!" another spectator said.

"Don't have to! I create an Overlay Network with these two Monsters! Protect your allies till you reach victory! Rise, **Number 39: Utopia**!" chanted Sasuke as his Ace Monster appeared.

**Number 39: Utopia:**  
**Attribute: LIGHT/Rank: 4/Type: Xyz, Warrior and Effect**  
**ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**  
**Required Materials: 2 Level 4 Monsters**  
**Materials Used: GaGaGa Magician and GaGaGa Girl**  
**Effect: This Card can only be Destroyed by Battle with another 'Numbers' Monster. When a Monster declares an Attack, you can Detach one Xyz Material from this Card to Negate that Attack.*  
Added Effect: When this Card is Xyz Summon, select 1 Special Summoned Monster that your opponent controls. It's Attack becomes 0.**

"It's Utopia!" one of the spectators cheered.

"It's just as amazing as last night!" another said.

"Thanks to GaGaGa Girl, Utopia gains an added Effect! When he's Xyz Summoned, I get to choose one Special Summoned Monster that you control, and turn it's Attack Points to zero!" said Sasuke as Leviathan Dragon gained a red aura that turned it's threatening 3000 Attack Points to the none-threatening 0.

**Leviathan Dragon:**  
**ATK: 3000 = 0**

"NO!" cried out Renji in dismay. "It can't be! GaGaGa Girl doesn't have that kind of power!"

"Hey yeah!" One of the spectators said. "She only follows GaGaGa Magician around! She doesn't have any kind of power like that!" The crowd began booing.

"Idiots! All of you!" said the burgundy haired girl. "All of his adult family members are Pro Leaguers or retired ones! You didn't think one of them gave him a customized GaGaGa Girl!-?"

'_Thank you burgundy haired girl,_' thought Sasuke in relief that he doesn't have to come up with an excuse. "Thanks for telling them! Now to see if those Face-Downs are dangerous... Junk Warrior! End this Duel!" ordered Sasuke.

"I play all of my Face-Downs! Rush Recklessly and Draining Shield! Now my Dragon gains 700 Attack Points from my two Quickplay Spells and I gain Life Points equal to your!" said Renji as Leviathan Dragon Attack rose, but not back to it's former glory.

**Leviathan Dragon:**  
**ATK: 0 + (700 x 2) = 1400**

**Sasuke: 3000 LP/Renji: 4000 LP**

"Then go Utopia! Destroy Leviathan Dragon!" ordered Sasuke as Utopia charged. "Not!" said Sasuke as he removed one of Utopia's Xyz Materials and stopped his Ace's Attack.

"Oh no... ," said a pale Renji.

"Oh yes! Double or Nothing! If you saw my match last night, you'll know what it does! But I'm not stopping there, I activate Reinforcements! It increases one Monster's on the Field Attack Points by 500 till the End Phase! Just enough to finish you off!" said Sasuke as Utopia's Attack rose.

**Number 39: Utopia:**  
**ATK: 2500 x 2 + 500 = 5500**

"Utopia! End this! Rising Sun - Double Slash!" Utopia did the exact same thing he did to Colossal Fighter when his Attack Points doubled to Leviathan Dragon, ending the Duel with Leviathan's Destruction.

**Sasuke: 3000/Renji: 0**

**Sasuke Wins**

"You lose," said Sasuke coldly before walking up to Renji, who was on one knee from his defeat. Sasuke sticked out an open hand. Renji growled.

"No! I won't hand over my Deck!"

"I don't want your Deck idiot," said Sasuke, surprising Renji and some spectators as a Dragon-Type Deck was a strong one. Since Renji was a bully that had skills to take peoples Decks they were pretty surprised that Sasuke didn't want the Deck. "I want... Leviathan Dragon... ."

"Fine... ," said Renji, taking off the Card from his Duel Disk's Monster Card Zone. "Didn't know how that got in anyway... ," muttered Renji to himself, but Sasuke overheard. He didn't make any comments, just inserted the Card into his Extra Deck. But then Astral absorbed the Card as no one can see it anymore, so no one would question where the Card had gone as they thought it was in Sasuke's Extra Deck.

He then surprisingly took the burgundy haired girl's hand and lead her somewhere. When he was sure they were alone, he let go of her. "Thanks," he said to the girl.

"For what?"

"... For sticking up for me... ."

"No problem."

"... . I... never got your name... ."

"... ," the girl stayed quiet, pondering if she should tell him. "It's... Akiza."

"Akiza Izinski."

* * *

**FINALLY DONE! Hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't really satisfied with Sasuke's second Duel, because the guy wasn't practically struggling against Renji. Oh well. Hopefully the third Duel will be better. And I also don't like how Akiza and Sasuke talked to each other at the end. Oh well.**

**Update(6 July): *Sigh*... already wrote the second chapter too. Too bad this is staying in the back of my mind no matter what until I finish a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. Anyway, like I said in the summary, feel free to make your own versions of my story if you wish. Just PM for info so you'll know what I planned for this story. Oh and I apologize for any spelling errors in all chapters.**


	3. DMC and High School of the Dead

"Ow… ," was the words of a teen about 17 or 18 said. He had messy black hair that seemed to slightly curl at every direction, with some of his bangs so long that it was covering most of the upper half of his head. One even managed to touch his nose on a daily basis. He had electric blue eyes that immediately narrowed when he realized that he was not in a familiar area. In fact, he was in an alley. The teen, got up and dusted himself with his hands out of habit, but then realized something. He was not wearing the clothes that he had wore before.

He was now wearing a black coat that was almost an exact replica of the one the members of Organization XIII from the Kingdom Hearts video game wore. Although, there was a clear difference. The coat had blue linings with white lines that traveled all over the coat's interior, forming different shapes with white lines. Judging on what's on his upper body, he guessed that he was wearing a black turtle neck shirt. He looked at his feet, and saw he was wearing black boots and pants with a black belt to match. He looked at his hands, and saw that he was wearing black fingerless gloves with the sleeves of his turtle neck tucked into them.

"Why… am I cosplaying… ?" the teen asked himself, seeing that he was wearing a variation of an Organization XIII coat. "And where are my clothes… ?" he asked himself again, looking around for his clothes. Deciding that it would be stupid of him to just stay in the alley, he walked out. He noticed that the town he was in seemed to be empty. "… . Well… at least I know this ain't my town… ," the teen told himself, not recognizing any of the shops. "Right… ?" he asked himself, not remembering anything except somethings that's not helping his current situation. He decided to walk around town, trying to see if he recognize any of the shops. He wondered if he was anywhere near his home at all.

'_Ugh. Think! What was the last thing that happened before you fainted… ?_' the teen thought to himself, staring at the pavement he was walking on. He then remembered something. A man wearing a white tuxedo and a white fedora, grinning as the teen's vision faded. '_Who was that man!-? Did he have anything to do with my amnesia… ?_' the teen asked himself. He tried to remember more, but couldn't. He stopped walking. "Damn it… what happened to me… ?" the teen voiced his thoughts under his breath. He then noticed he was lost. Looking around, he saw that he was in front of a school, with a man who should be dead trying to get in.

"… ," the teen said silent, seeing that the man still hasn't noticed him. '_I may have amnesia, but even I know with a wound that severe, he should be dead by now… ,_' the teen thought. But then the man stopped his attempt on trying to get into the school. He then stared at the teen, causing him to freeze into place. "… Ah... shit… ,'" the teen cussed, loudly too, causing the man to charge himself at the teen. Then everything became a blur to the teen. When he realized his surroundings, he noticed that he was a lot closer to the school gates. He looked at his hands, and saw he was holding an Ōkatana with his right hand, with it's scabbard held by his left.

He turned around, and saw the man cut perfectly into half, with both sides sprouting small blood fountains. The teen stayed silent as he pondered what was happening to him. '_If that man was trying to get into this school, wouldn't the teachers try to stop him… ?_' the teen thought. He then noticed at the dead man's front, he looked like a sick man. '_Don't tell me… this thing managed to succeed on whatever it was going to do on me to the teachers… ,'_ the teen thought. If that was the case, then he had zombies running around the school. The teen then pondered on what he should do next.

'_Why not?_' the teen thought, looking at the school. '_Maybe entering this school will restore some of my memories… ,_' he finished as he kicked the gates down with force he knew a teen his age shouldn't have since the gates were made out of metal. '_… Or just give me some more questions about myself… ,_' the teen thought as he walked into the courtyard. "Now… how to get in without any teachers or students noticing… ?" the teen asked himself, before he heard an announcement, no doubt from a student judging by the voice.

"**Attention all students!**" the voice on the speakers said. "**Violence has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate the campus according their sensei's instructions!**" the voice ordered, no doubt to the students on the school.

"Violence? More like zombies if that man is any indication… ," the teen couldn't help but say. Then the teen heard the announcer shouting for help, while screaming like he was being eaten or something similar. Then, total silence from the announcer. "… . Three… ," the teen said. "… Two… ," the teen continued counting. "… One… ," the teen finished, then he heard almost every single student on campus yelling, screaming and shouting as they all most likely tried to get out of the building. The teen sighed. "The first thing the students do when something happens is scream for their respective mothers… . Jeez… . What a pain," the teen complained. He then sheathe his katana and began stretching before cracking his neck once he finished.

"Oh well. Might as well help clear their little zombie problem… ," he told himself. "Though… that would be hard if they all just keep on running over me… ," he commented. "If only I could teleport… ," he muttered, and then realized that the courtyard had just change into a hallway. "What… ?" the teen said in disbelief. He then noticed that there was a staircase nearby and focused on it. Everything else became a blur before he noticed that he was standing on the staircase. "… . Apparently I can teleport. Though, I guess I should try to keep it short distances… ," he told himself. He then heard groans and saw zombies walking to the staircase.

The teen kept quiet, remembering that the zombie from before didn't charge at him until he cussed out loud. But then he heard footsteps. '_No sense keeping quiet now… ,_' the teen thought grimly as the zombies continued walking towards him. He then heard two girls talking.

"Everything will be alright if the two of us make it out, Misuzu!" he heard one of the girls say.

"Of course! We'll be friends forever! Toshimi!" said the other girl apparently named Misuzu.

The teen then backflipped, landing right in front of them. "Do me a favor, and shut up… ," he told them as he kicked the closest zombie in the face, causing it to tumble down the stairs, taking a few other zombies along with it. He then drew out his katana from it's sheathe, and cut the zombies either in half or cut their heads off. Eventually, he managed to kill the horde. He sheathed his katana and turned to face the girls. "I suggest you keep it down, lest you want those zombies chasing you just because they overheard you," he told them, while they just stared at him in awe.

"Who… who are you… ?" the girl who had black hair tied into a bun said with Misuzu's voice.

"… ," the teen said silence for a few seconds before deciding to answer the question. "I… don't remember… ," the teen admitted.

"You don't?" the girl with brown hair said with Toshimi's voice. "Do you… have amnesia?" she asked, causing the teen to nod. "Then… what should we call you?"

The teen saw where this is going, and looked at the sky. He then got a flash of a blue… meteorite? "… Ryūsei… ," the teen muttered, which was heard by the girls.

"You mean… meteor?" Misuzu asked.

"Uh… yeah… ," the teen said. No need to find a name that he'll like. As long as it wasn't girly he was fine with it. Ryūsei then turn to the girls. "Listen, I know we just met and all, but could you show me where the gym is?" he asked them.

"Why?" Toshimi asked.

"So you two can have weapons," Ryūsei stated. "If I wasn't here, you two would be zombie chow by now," he told them.

"Oh… true… ," Misuzu said. They then agreed to lead the newly named Ryūsei to the school gym. Along the way, they encountered multiple zombies, though they were no match for Ryūsei's speed. Finally, at the gym, they stood in front of the storage room. "I don't think we should just take the equipment like this… ," commented Misuzu, with Toshimi agreeing fully as Ryūsei tried opening the door. Only to find out it was locked.

"Too bad. You have a better chance of survival if you had your own weapon. I can't save you girls all the time," Ryūsei said bluntly, kicking the door down. He then lead the girls into the room. "I suggest you take a metal baseball bat. They're the best choice of weapons at our disposal," said Ryūsei, turning around and saw the two best friends already had the weapons he had mentioned. "Okay… ," Ryūsei couldn't help but say. He then looked around and saw some baseball and picked them up, shoving four into his coat's pockets and led the girls out of the storage room. Though, at the entrance, they saw some zombies walking in.

"Time to see if this works… ," said Ryūsei, referring to his theory of the zombies only being able to hear and not see. He then threw a baseball to a wall near the entrance, with the zombies heading towards the wall instead of the three teens, despite the fact they were in the zombies sight. "It worked… ," he muttered. The girls were about to cheer, but Ryūsei stopped them as he heard them inhaling for a cheer. He then quietly led them towards the entrance sneaking past the zombies.

"So now where do we go?" Toshimi asked as there were no zombies nearby to hear them.

"… ," Ryūsei stayed silent for a moment, pondering where they should go next. "… I want to see if the city is facing this zombie problem too… ," Ryūsei said, remembering him kicking the gate down when he entered the school. There was a chance some zombies escape and infected the city. "There's a chance the zombies escaped, and infected the city." He began walking towards the main building. "If that's true, there should some large scale accident to show it's infected."

"Wait for us!" the girls cried out, running to catch up to him.

* * *

Later, one could see the group walking in a hallway. "Um… maybe we should go to the faculty room?" Toshimi suggested.

"Yeah! There's gotta be some keys for a car, or a bus!" said Misuzu enthusiastically. "We could escape!"

"True. But if the city is infected, we would just walking into a city filled with zombies. So its better to check if it's going through the zombie infection first," said Ryūsei. "Besides… I doubt three people is enough to escape a school filled with zombies… ," he told them. "It's better if we find some other survivors," he kept walking.

"You know, you don't have to be so serious all the time!" Misuzu said. "Can't you try being positive for once!"

'_Problem is, I don't think I was the type of guy to think positively before I got my amnesia… ,_' thought Ryūsei. '_I'm just going with the flow right now… meaning I'm acting like I would be if I haven't gotten amnesia… ._' Ryūsei just kept walking, slicing any zombies that charge at them. "Tch. We're stopping to the Faculty Room," stated Ryūsei, surprising the girls. "With this many zombies around, I doubt that the city isn't infected already. Might as well go with your plan girls." The girls quietly cheered at his response. "Besides, like I said before, it'll take more then three people to escape this place. No doubt that there will be more survivors with the same plan as you girls. We'll meet up there," he continued. "Now let's go," he ordered, sprinting off.

"Wait up!" Toshimi said. Then they all heard a scream nearby. "Doesn't that sound like Tagaki Saya-san?" asked Toshimi.

"Don't know. Don't care," said Ryūsei, grabbing the two girls by their waists. "Hope you enjoy teleporting… ," he told them, before they all became blurs that reappeared some distance away. Ryūsei teleported again, and again and again until they reached the source of the voice. Ryūsei scanned the area, ignoring the two girls beside him who were asking questions about his teleporting ability, and saw a pink haired girl and a fat chubby boy being surrounded by zombies. He then looked at a hallway to see a ditzy looking teacher with a purple haired student while coming from a staircase was a black haired teen about two years younger then he is and a orange haired girl about the black haired teen's age.

"… You two take care of the ones on the left," Ryūsei ordered to the students coming from the staircase. "You're with me," he told the purple haired girl. "Mizuzu, Tohime, you take care of the doctor, chubby boy and the pink haired girl," he ordered Misuzu and Toshimi.

"It's Misuzu/Toshimi!" Misuzu and Toshimi complained.

"Whatever… ," Ryūsei muttered as he drew his katana.

The teens quickly make work of the zombies, due to the weapons they all possessed. The purple haired girl had a bokken while the orange haired girl had a broomstick with a broken but sharp edge. The black haired teen had a baseball bat, just like Misuzu and Toshimi. When they were done, everyone noticed that the zombies Ryūsei cut just stood there, not moving. Then when Ryūsei sheathed his katana, they all dropped into pieces. Literally. Ryūsei turned around to face his new allies, and saw that they were all awed at his skill, especially the purple haired girl.

"… What?" he asked them, causing them to snap out of their stupor.

"Ah, are you okay?" the orange haired girl asked the pink haired one.

"You all know nurse Marikawa, right?" the purple haired girl asked the students of the school. "I'm Busujima Saeko. Senior, Class A," the purple haired girl introduced herself.

"Komuro Takashi. Sophomore, Class B," the black haired teen introduced himself.

"You won the national tournament last year, didn't you?" the orange haired girl asked Saeko. "I'm Miyamoto Rei, from the Soujutsu Club," she introduced herself.

"Ah… um… I'm Hirano K-Kohta from Class B… ," the fat student introduced himself.

"I'm Ichijou Misuzu from Class C," said Misuzu, before looking at Ryūsei with a blank stare.

"I'm Niki Toshimi, also from Class C!" said Toshimi cheerfully, though she also gave a blank stare at Ryūsei. Seeing that the pink haired girl was still sobbing, everyone stared at Ryūsei. Toshimi, being next to him, elbowed his side. He didn't even wince but he got the message. He could only sigh.

"Ryūsei… ," he muttered out loud for everyone to hear.

"Nice to meet you," Saeko said to the students, but she gave a blank stare at Ryūsei, who only returned with a blank stare of his own.

"What's with all you guys… ? Acting so friendly… ," the pink haired girl asked, getting up.

'_Since when was I'm acting 'buddy buddy' with these fools… ?_' Ryūsei thought, thinking that it may have been a mistake coming to the school.

"What are you talking about, Takagi?" asked Takashi.

"Stop being an idiot! I'm a genius!" the girl apparently named Takagi yelled at Takashi.

'_And that's helping you, how?_' thought Ryūsei to himself.

"If we all start acting like this, we'll lose next time!" she stated.

'_That's the first logical thing I've heard all day… ,_' thought Ryūsei, remembering some of Misuzu's and Toshimi's suggestion which was easily shot down by him and his logic.

"I've heard enough," Saeko stated, putting a hand on Takagi's shoulder.

Then the girl had a breakdown, crying on Saeko. Everyone could only stare.

* * *

Later in the faculty room, everyone was taking a break, tired from all the fighting they had to do. In fact, the nurse named Marikawa Shizuka was starting to fall asleep while Saeko was rubbing her aching right shoulder. Ryūsei however, was staring outside through the Faculty Room's windows. Everyone knew he didn't want to be bothered so they just kept the questions they had for him to themselves. Ryūsei looked at the zombies dragging themselves around, all them used to be normal human students. He didn't know why, but it just bothered him seeing people who were so… weak. Takashi had asked Shizuka where her car key was, where the school nurse answered by saying that it was in her bag. Though, Saeko had asked if the car would fit all of them.

And judging by how the nurse tensed for a few seconds, Ryūsei doubted that it will fit all of them.

Though Kouta came to their rescue by suggested using the minibuses that was parked at the school's parking lot. Ryūsei turned to Rei, Misuzu and Toshimi, who had been quiet the whole time as they watched the small TV in the Faculty Room. "Something the matter girls?" Ryūsei asked them. They only answered by turning up the volume.

"**Due to the large number of riots throughout the country, the government has been forced to rethink it's emergency policy,**" the news reporter reported(obviously). "**However, when questioned on the ability of the Self-Defense Force on maintaining public order, representatives would comment. The local death toll has already surpass 1 000. The Prefectural Governer is going to make a speech to those who evacuated. He… oh! Just in! The police have made an announcement! They still don't know what to make of the current situation… ah!**" the news reported yelled, understandable considering the fact the corpse that was being carried behind her began to move. She then began calling for help, though it never came. Eventually the screen showed that they were having technical difficulties and went back to the studio.

"That's it!-? Why aren't they showing more!-?" Takashi asked as the reporter stated that they were now going broadcast from the studio.

"It's simple isn't it?" Ryūsei asked him, walking towards him. "They don't want what's left of the living to panic, thus they cut it off."

"Even with what they just saw!-?" Rei countered.

"Because of what they just saw!" Takagi, full name being Takagi Saya, countered for Ryūsei. "Fear can cause chaos, and chaos can destroy the Order of Society!" she explained, pushing the glasses she had donned. "And if there's no order… who know's how many lives will be lost!-?" she finished. Everyone went silent, and watched the TV. The reporter stated the United States were trying to keep things under control, pretty much by bombing places that were infected by the zombies, or rather 'Them' as Takashi and Rei liked to call them.

"Asanet Reports always been reliable in the past… ," commented Kouta.

"I don't believe it… ," Rei said. "I can't believe it! Nothing like this has happened before!" she cried out and grasp Takashi's shoulder. "Hey, I'm right aren't I!-?" she asked the serious looking teen. "There's gotta be someplace that's still okay, right!-? Everything is probably the same way it always was… !"

"You're completely wrong," stated Ryūsei. Who began walking towards the window. "I may have amnesia, but even I can figure it out."

"Don't talk like that!" said Takashi.

"Not my fault that you all don't want to believe the truth. The cold hard fact is that this infection is spreading like wild-fire, throughout the entire world… ," Ryūsei said, shaking his head in disappointment for some odd reason. "Every single place in the entire world is no doubt going through the same disease Japan is going through," he said in a way for them to understand.

"You mean… like influenza?" asked Takashi.

"More like the Spanish Flu of 1918… ," said Saya, putting her two cents in. "Recently, they say the whole bird flu thing has the potential to reach the level of what happened back in 1918. They couldn't underestimate it, understand?" she said to the others. "It's because 600 million were infected by the Spanish Flu, and 50 million died because of it."

"That sounds like the Black Death from the 14th Century… ," commented Shizuka.

"That killed one third of Europe's population… am I right?" Ryūsei asked, getting a nod from Saya.

"Then… what did they do to stop the disease?" asked Misuzu.

"They tried many things. But in the end, it just disappeared," explained Saya.

"Because humanity eventually developed a natural immunity to it," explained Ryūsei.

"But… ," Toshimi started. "All the others who were killed… came back to life and start attacking everyone… ."

"Their zombies. Of course they start attacking every living thing in their sight… ," said Ryūsei, pointing to a zombie that was oddly biting a tree. Everyone let out a large sweat drop(that could resemble a blue slug actually) out of… confusion? Exasperation? Embarrassment? Or something similar as they saw other zombies beginning to walk towards the tree and began biting it.

"But what you're all saying is… ," Saeko spoke, turning their attention away from the idiotic zombies and back into the topic at hand. "… that there's no way to stop it from spreading.

"Ah!" said Shizuka, realizing something. "When it gets hot, their muscles will rot and fall of their bones, then they won't be able to move anymore!"

"And how would that happen?" questioned Saeko.

"During the summer, it'll take 20 days for them to rot into skeletons… ," said Shizuka, counting off her fingers. "Though… it's winter now, so it'll be a few months. But if we go with that plan, our homes aren't far from here, so we could go… ."

"That is, if they do start rotting… ," Kohta stated as he played with his customized nail gun.

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked.

"We're facing a virus or something similar that kills anyone that comes to contact with it, then turns them into living corpses. What's to say that virus won't stop anyone of 'Them' from rotting?" Ryūsei stated. '_I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots… ,_' he thought in his mind.

"True… and trying to find a cure for 'Them' is out of the question since their just living corpse," stated Saya.

"After we checked on our families, we'll have to agree some place to escape to," stated Saeko. "In any case, we won't survive if we act selfishly. We're a team. If we want to stay alive, we're going to have to act like one." She gotten nods from the others as a response of agreement.

"But… how are we all going to get out?" asked Misuzu and Toshimi at the same time, a habit they shared since they're best friends.

"Getting to the parking lot through the front entrance is the fastest way," Saeko stated.

"Is everybody ready?" Ryūsei asked, already prepared to go outside. "Once we're out this school, there's no turning back. So I'll ask you now… ." He turned to face them. "Is there anything here that you want to bring with you?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay then. Let's go!" He said, leading them out of the school and into the hallways. Ryūsei cut down a majority of 'Them', though he missed some, only managing cutting a limb that made 'Them' twirled around. Luckily, his new allies were there to finish the job. Or at least Takashi, Misuzu and Toshimi were. Rei and Saeko pretty much knocked any of 'Them' away.

"Don't over do it," said Saeko to Ryūsei. "Out of all of us, you're no doubt the skilled when it comes to handling that katana. It'll be bad for all of us if you tire out when we need you the most," she told him.

'_Problem is, I haven't felt any fatigue at all,_' thought Ryūsei, noticing that his muscles weren't complaining from overworking. '_I wonder why… ?_'

"Guys, I should tell you now that they only react to sound!" Saya stated. "But they're still strong enough to rip a door of it's hinges so if you get caught, it's over!"

"You couldn't have told us that vital piece of information before we left the Faculty Room!-?" Ryūsei shouted at her.

"Don't shout at me! I'm a genius!" she yelled back.

"Whatever… ," Ryūsei muttered, beheading about four zombies with one slash. Then they heard a squeal for help. "Looks like we've found other survivors… ," Ryūsei couldn't help but commented.

"You think!-?" asked Takashi as everyone ran towards the source of the squeal. Eventually, they saw a group of students backed into a corner, literally, with some of 'Them' surrounding the students. "Let's go! We've… ." Takashi couldn't finished suddenly appeared in between 'Them' and the students, katana already drawn. He calmly sheathed his katana horizontally, opening his eyes as all of 'Them' fell into pieces. "… . Show off… ," Takashi couldn't help but mutter as they ran towards their ally.

"Are you okay?" asked Toshimi out of worry.

"I'll be fine… ," said Ryūsei calmly. '_In fact, I say it was second nature to destroy my… enemies… so fast,_' he thought to himself as Takashi spoke with the other students. Eventually, that managed to sneak by 'Them' with no problems and were now hiding in a corner, with sweet freedom only a few meters away. Unfortunately, there a lot of 'Them' running about. Well, technically dragging about but you get the idea. "If you're so afraid, why don't I be the distraction?" Ryūsei asked his junior. Technically, he was about the same age as Saeko, thus he was pretty sure he was a Senior student in school.

"No sacrifices," Takashi muttered as he watched all the former students dragging themselves across the room. Ryūsei didn't hear any of it though. He walked out of the group. "Hey!" Takashi whispered, though Ryūsei didn't even bother to let Takashi know that he heard it. He just continued to softly walk among the dead. "Their… not moving towards him… ," said Takashi in shock. Everyone else quickly got into plain sight and saw that it was indeed true. None of 'Them' were acting like they had noticed Ryūsei at all.

"I told you," whispered Saya to Takashi, though it was still loud enough for the group to hear. "Heck even Ichijou and Niki told you! They only react to sound. As long as we stay quiet they won't go hunting us… ."

Then suddenly Ryūsei kicked one of 'Them' in the stomach, making it land on the floor nearby with a loud 'THUMP'. Everyone from the group shared the same thoughts.

'_WHAT IS HE DOING!-?_'

All of 'Them' that was nearby quickly went to the source of the 'THUMP', which was another of 'Them'. But since they can't see, they don't know it was a fellow zombie. When they bit said zombie, they immediately let go. Ryūsei only stood there calmly, only moving to make way for some of 'Them'. He then took out his katana and did a horizontal 360 degree slash, beheading all of 'Them' that was in range of the attack. He then sheathed his katana. He quickly attack all of 'Them', using every limb on his body as a weapon. The group noted, however, that Ryūsei had a habit of sheathing his katana even though there were still enemies around.

"Why does he keep sheathing his katana like that?" asked Takashi.

"It's a sword technique named 'Iaido'," explained Saeko. "It's a martial art that huh associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the katana from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard."

"Yeah. And it's always cool to see it in real life!" Kohta said, having seen Iaido in video games. However, he cheered a little too loudly as some of 'Them' began heading towards their direction, prompting everyone to glare at Kohta. Everyone was prepared to kill 'Them', however Ryūsei had appeared in between them, bending his knees while his katana was drawn. He then flickered all of the blood on the blade of the katana off and sheathed it behind his back, with all of 'Them' being cut down into pieces, like before. He then began ruffling his hair, as it had some blood from 'Them'.

"What?" Ryūsei couldn't help but ask after he noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Do you all want to get out or not?" They all walked to the entrance, and Ryūsei turned to face them. "I need you all at the tip of your toes. No careless mistakes." He looked at the students who were holding metal weapons, and they got the memo. Their weapons were heavy, so if they touched the ground and was dragged, they'll make a lot of noise that'll attract a lot of 'Them'. Not only that, if they made a careless mistake and their weapons collided with the metal frame of the doors, it'll cause both metal objects to ring and attract 'Them'.

Slowly, Ryūsei opened the door and led everyone out. Unfortunately, in his haste, a student accidentally collided his weapon with the metal frame, causing the objects to let out a loud 'DING' that no doubt attracted the attention of 'Them'. Ryūsei turned around and… . '_Eeyup. Definitely attracted 'Them'… ,_' he thought grimly as the zombies on the courtyard began walking towards the students(plus school nurse). Ryūsei noticed that the students and Shizuka still haven't move.

"What are you waiting for!-? Run you fools!" he shouted them, causing them to snap out of their stupor and beginning to run across the courtyard. Ryūsei quickly dragged the student who's caused the attention of 'Them' across the courtyard, with the students crying the whole time.

"Why did you yell!-?" Saya shouted to him. "If you had stayed quiet, we would've have only to worry about the ones that were close by!"

"With an echo like that, I doubt everything that can hear in the school didn't hear the echo woman!" growled Ryūsei. "Not only that, slaying all of these ones would only attract more of 'Them'!"

Saya could only let out a 'Tsk' of annoyance but saw his point. However, eventually one of the students got caught by 'Them', with his girlfriend running towards him to die along with him. "No! Come back!" Saya shouted to her, but it was futile as the girl jumped into the pile. And Saya saw from the gaps between the bodies that she shared one last kiss with her dying boyfriend.

"I can see where she's coming from… ," stated Shizuka. "If the rest of the world is this bad, maybe it's better to die… ."

"What!-? You call yourself a nurse!-?" Saya shouted.

"Takagi… shut up… ," said Ryūsei, cutting one of 'Them' in half. "If people want to die in this Apocalypse, who are we to stop them? It's that girl's choice to die with the one she loves. Let her have the death she wants," he continued slaying all of 'Them'. Eventually, every survivor got into the car, with Saeko and Ryūsei staying out for support.

"Look!" Takashi said, pointing to some figures running towards. It was revealed to be a teacher with some students.

"Who's that… ?" questioned Ryūsei.

"That's Shidou, from Class 3-A," stated Saeko.

Ryūsei said nothing as he walked towards the front of the bus, having heard Shizuka's and Takashi's argument on whether they need to leave now or not. He quickly began slaying all of 'Them' that were coming from the front. He eventually became a blur that left behind a trail of rapid slashes, cutting down all of 'Them'. However, there were still more. A lot more. '_Tch. How annoying… ,_' he thought to himself, teleporting a few meters away from a nearby zombie that would have, no doubt, pin him down. He quickly killed that zombie before running back to where Saeko was, though he noticed she had entered the bus.

But he saw it. He saw Shidou kicking his student away from his. Ryūsei noticed the student wasn't even a zombie. In fact, it looked like the student had twisted his ankle. He began running towards the fallen student, passing by Shidou along the way. The teen glared at the man, and vice versa. Ryūsei noticed that he was running faster then the average teen could. Though it wasn't enough as he saw 'Them' were too close to the fallen teen, said teen's glasses had broke when Shidou kicked him in the face. '_Tch. Not going to make it… ,_' Ryūsei thought, but he pushed on. '_Damn it! Why don't I have a gun or something… !_' he thought to himself.

"I need something… . No… somethings to throw… . But my katana isn't enough… ," he said to himself. But then he a scream of fear. He looked at the teen, thinking he was being devoured. But saw that he was screaming because blue energy swords were piercing the zombies heads. The sword disappeared, causing 'Them' to fall onto the teen. Ryūsei finally stopped next to him. "You okay… ?" Ryūsei asked, getting a nod. "Good. Let's go… ," he said, putting the teen's arms over his shoulder as he walked them back to the bus. Though he noticed that the zombies were beginning to surround them.

'_Okay… . Let's see if I can summon those swords again… ,_' thought Ryūsei, as he concentrated. Then suddenly, multiple blue energy swords, exactly like the ones from before, began stabbing themselves into the zombies' brains. The swords disappeared once more, but then reappeared, circling Ryūsei and the teen he was carrying.

"Are you… doing this… ?" asked the teen.

"I guess so… ," said Ryūsei. He then noticed that Misuzu and Toshimi had walked out the bus. The girls helped him by slaying the nearby zombies and helping him carry the broken glasses wearing teen.

"Looks like it's our turn to save you, Ryūsei-kun!" said Toshimi.

"Don't get so cocky… ," said Ryūsei, with a small smile. He heard Misuzu and Toshimi gasping but decided not to say anything. Toshimi had recognized the teen they were carrying, saying his name was Riku Kagami. They managed to enter the bus, with Ryūsei telling Shizuka to 'pedal to the metal'. As they drove, Shidou found it was unacceptable that they don't have a leader, but he was shot down. For the moment. A few hours later of driving, one of Shidou's students, named Tsunoda, began making a riot.

"Why do we have to go with you guys!-?" he insisted. "You all decided where to go without considering us!" he stated. "Wouldn't it be better if we find some place to hide in the dorms or maybe even the school!-?" Eventually, Ryūsei had enough. His new friends would've thanked him for shutting the annoying two color haired teen, but the way he did it… well… .

"You guys wanted to get on the bus, which was obviously going to leave the school. So it's your own fault for getting on the in the first place," Ryūsei stated, pointing his katana's tip at Tsunoda's throat. "Now shut up, sit down, and be happy that you're still alive. Unless you want me to make you the distraction if we ever get surrounded by another horde of 'Them'… ," the amnesiac teen threatened. Tsunoda could only gulp in fear and did what he was told, lest he wants to be zombie chow or have his head cut off. Seeing that Tsunoda was following orders, Ryūsei sheathed his sword and closed his eyes, as if he was trying to take a nap.

Which in reality he was.

But unfortunately, it seems all the students in Shidou's group, or at least the boys, were intent on picking on Ryūsei and the gang. Eventually, Shizuka had enough and told them all it was the first time she was driving a minibus after being yelled at by Shidou's boys. Then Tsunoda started a riot again, saying that he hated the boys in the original group.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryūsei shouted to all them, causing them all to stare at him. It was the first time they heard him cuss with such a loud voice, so it was only natural for them to stare at him. Ryūsei however, was pissed off beyond Heaven and Hell. "If you don't like us so much, why don't you get the Hell out… ?" Ryūsei growled, pointing his sheathed katana at the minibus's door. "And hopefully, you'll get bitten by those zombies and turn into 'Them', and we all get the sick pleasure of mutilating your living corpse… ," he said in dark voice, staring darkly at Tsunoda, who looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Ryūsei-san, that's sick!" said Rei, smacking Ryūsei, causing Shidou's group to bug their eyes out at Rei's bravery. Or stupidity. Hell, Kohta, Saya, Misuzu and Toshimi eye's were bugging out.

"Oh, why don't you go make babies with your little boyfriend or something… ?" Ryūsei muttered, causing Rei and Takashi to blush.

"Oi! Don't drag me into this! And I'm not her boyfriend!" yelled Takashi.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Shidou said, clapping at the three teen's display. "Ryūsei-san, Komuro-kun, Miyamoto-san, it's wonderful too see such great teamwork," he stated. "However… ," he began, his eyes having a small glint in them, which the three teens noticed. "… to keep small fights like this from breaking out, I suggest we try a little idea I had… . What we need, is a leader," he calmly stated.

"Oh joy. The teacher is who looks like a freaking pedophile is going to be our leader. Praise the Lord… ," Ryūsei said sarcastically, causing to Shidou to stare at him, though Ryūsei knew the man was actually glaring.

"Then, I supposed that you're a more suitable leader… ?" he questioned Ryūsei.

"Tch. I'm pretty sure the multi colored haired boy you call a student is better leader then you'll ever be… ," Ryūsei, as the two began a stare-off.

"Whoa really?" asked Tsunoda, causing Ryūsei to draw his katana and point it's tip at his throat again, all the while without blinking or moving his face from the stare-off. "Right, insults. Got it… ," said Tsunoda, sitting down in fear. The girl next to him comforted him. However, Shidou then asked the students who they preferred to be their leader. And his group answered Shidou, thinking he won't punish them from just pissing him off. In fact, he was their teacher and he was the kindest man they have ever met.

However, Rei lost it and began walking out of the bus, kicking the door down since Shizuka won't let her. "There's no way in Hell I'm traveling with that bastard!" she shrieked at them all, before storming off.

"Oh dear. It looks like I won't be able to change her mind, that one," commented Shidou.

"Tch. Whatever," said Ryūsei, getting up.

"Oh? And where are you going, Ryūsei-san?" Shidou asked.

"Somebody has got to make sure that girl doesn't get killed. Or probably even worst, raped," stated Ryūsei, already at the front passengers seat.

"Now what makes you think people are going to rape Miyamoto-san… ?" questioned Shidou.

"It's the freaking Apocalypse. Who wouldn't try to satisfy themselves before they die… ?" Ryūsei questioned, before walking to where Rei stormed off.

"Wait up!" said Takashi, along with Misuzu and Toshimi. They too, got out of the bus and ran to catch up with Ryūsei. Eventually, they caught up with Rei, who was obviously pissed off. Takashi tried to convince her, at least wait until they reached a town, however it was futile. Then they heard the sounds of wheels screeching. The turned around and saw a tour bus going out of control! "What are they doing!-? At this rate, their going to crash!" Takashi said as he watched the tour bus getting closer. However, he noticed something, along with everybody else.

"I don't think they have a choice Komuro… ," stated Ryūsei, seeing that some of 'Them' were inside the bus and infected the occupants. Eventually, the bus crashed into a flipped over car, creating a huge explosions. Luckily, the boys protected the girls from the flames, though they had obviously fainted. "Tch. Great… . Now we have to carry them… ," muttered Ryūsei, indicating the fainted girls.

"Ryūsei-kun!" they heard Saeko's voice said. They looked pass the flames and saw the minibus, with Saeko stepping out of it. "Are you alright!-?" she asked.

"We're fine! Now get out of there!" he ordered Saeko.

"No… !" she stated, preparing to fight the zombies that were coming out of the accident.

"Tch. She ain't going to leave… . We gotta find a meeting spot… ," said Ryūsei to Takashi.

"I got it! We should all meet up at the Higashi Police Station!" stated Takashi, to both Ryūsei and Saeko.

"What time!-?" she asked as she whacked 'Them' away.

"5 o'clock! If not today then tomorrow!" Ryūsei stated. "Now leave!" he ordered, creating the 'Summoned Swords' as he called it to kill the zombies. He saw Saeko hesitantly entered the bus, taking one last look at them before entering. The bus then began to leave. "Alright, let's go girls… ," said Ryūsei, noticing that the girls were starting to wake up. The boys help them up and began leading them away from the scene. However, suddenly a zombie wearing a motorcycle helmet came out of nowhere and pulled Ryūsei with the intention of eating his flesh.

Luckily though, the zombie's helmet got in the way of that. However, that doesn't mean the constant headbutts weren't annoying. "Get… the Hell out of my face!" Ryūsei yelled, giving a powerful uppercut to the zombie's chin, sending the zombified motorcyclist into the air before eventually going so far into the sky he began to resemble a small star that twinkled for a moment**(SJ: does this reminds you of Pokémon folks?)** Ryūsei took in some deep breath, before facing his friends, noticing that they were staring at him in awe and shock. "What… ?"

"You just… ," Takashi began, his hand shaking as he pointed at Ryūsei.

"Yeah, I can do a lot of abnormal things… ," said Ryūsei. "Now let's go!" he said, walking away.

"Hey wait!" said Takashi. "Why not we use this guy's bike to get into town… ?" he asked, pointing at the zombie's former motorcycle.

"… And there's another one right there… ," stated Ryūsei, pointing at a motorcycle with a sidecar that was crashed into the forest nearby.

"But… who's going to ride the side car… ?" Misuzu asked, as Toshimi and Ryūsei stared at her. "What… ? … ! No! No way! Why not Toshimi!-?" she begged Ryūsei.

"Because you're flat chested while Tohime isn't," said Ryūsei, walking towards the crashed motorcycle.

"Hey! It's Toshimi!" Toshimi complained at Ryūsei. Eventually, they all got on the motorcycles, and drove off into the city. Unaware that life will never be the same.

And not because of the Apocalypse... .


	4. Naruto Self Insert

**Summary: I don't know how, I don't know why, but one day, I woke up inside the body of the 12 year old Uchiha Sasuke. With the real him stuck in my head and his fangirls chasing me, sometimes I just got to wonder; 'Why me?'**

**Author's Reasons: I don't why this came to me. Maybe because I used to read a fic called 'My life as Haruno Sakura' by TFK-fan118. So, credit is where credit is due; thank you TFK-fan118 for coming up a great idea! Even though mine is little different is basically the same. Then today(30 Nov) while I was with my father, I suddenly began thinking if I was stuck in Sasuke's body with his Ben10/Young Byakuya voice nagging me.**

**Important Notes: I don't really know if I'll actually make this a full story or just leave it in the dark so this will keep my mind of Naruto fanfic ideas so I can concentrate on my fics. If I do make it a full story, then I'll make one-shots where I ended up in someone else's body instead of Sasuke. Like Naruto, Shikamaru etc. Though I doubt this thing will see the light of day ever again... .**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Because I'm not Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto belongs to him, not me. Okay?**

* * *

Why me?

"**Cause you deserve it.**"

Shut up Sasuke.

"**Make me.**"

Incase you people who somehow managed to see or reading my life were wondering, my name is Furyoku Kurai. I'm 15 years old, an average teen... .

"**Nerd.**"

Okay nerd. I was chubby compared to my fellow teens... .

"**You mean you're fat.**"

Shut it. You haven't seen some fat people in my world. Trust me, I 'chubby' compared to them. Hell, I'm 'chubby' compared to the Akamichis!

"**Whatever.**"

Anyway, can I please tell how we got into this situation?

"**Fine.**"

Thank you! Anyway, I'm Furyoku Kurai, a 15 years old, formerly chubby nerd that was living out his end-of-the-year vacation when suddenly, I woke up as Uchiha Sasuke.

"**Ugh... . I can practically hear the sounds of fangirls of your world cheering at the mere mention of my name... .**"

I know right? I swear, some fangirls are just plain crazy. Anyway, it wasn't too long ago that I woke up in near dawn as Uchiha Sasuke... .

"**You are _not_ me idiot.**"

Somebody roll a flashback... . And Sasuke, please don't interrupt when I tell the story.

"**Considering the fact you're you, fine... .**"

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Ugh... my aching head... ," I said as I got up and hold my head to ease the pain. Usually I'm groggy whenever somebody wakes me up, but that was not the case today... or night... . You know what I mean. I looked around and saw I was not in my room, and naturally I freaked out. "What the... where am I?" and my definition of 'freaking out' is looking around the room._

_"**You're in my room dobe. In my body!**" Sasuke's voice told me inside of his head. "**Get out of my body, now!**" he commanded._

_"Uchiha... Sasuke... ?" I asked confused. Of course I would be confused considering the fact I was in his room (not that I knew at the time) and his talking to me in his (our?) mind._

_"**And you know who I am... . Not that I'm surprised since your mission was obviously to take over me... ,**" the 'last' Uchiha stated._

_"What the hell are you talking about, duck-ass for hair?" I'm pretty sure I pissed him off my stating the resemblance between his hair and a duck's ass. "I was sleeping peacefully in my room when I suddenly woke up as you!"_

_"**You are not me. I am me. You're just in control of my body,**" Sasuke coldly explained to me. You know, now that I'm remembering how cold his voice was, I'm starting to wonder whose colder; me or him?_

_"Geez... what am I? An OC character in a fanfiction... ?" I muttered. Considering the fact he was inside his (our?) mind, he heard me loud and clear._

_"**What are you talking about?**" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. Well, I think he was raising one his eyebrows at time. I don't really know._

_"Okay. I'm going to tell you everything I know. However, first things first. I need to see if this is all real," I told him before checking the clock. The time said it was 5: 30 a.m. "... When do you have to be at the Ninja Academy?" I questioned him. At the time, I thought I should know what timeline I was in. Next thing I could've known was that Sasuke had already gone to Orochimaru._

_"**At 9... since today is the Team Placement,**" he answered, but he didn't sound too please at the thought of having teammates._

_"More then enough time," I told him before I took a shower. Though I did have to ask him where to go considering the fact the Naruto series never shown his house._

"**Why did they name it after the dobe anyway? I would've been a better protagonist.**"

_How the hell should I know!-? And you said you wouldn't interrupt!_

"**Fine. Fine.**"

_Anyway, after I took a shower, I was standing in front of Sasuke's drawer with nothing but a towel covering his decency. When I opened the drawer with his clothes in it... . "Do you have any shirts, that is not blue?" I question the 12 year old Shinobi, since his shirts are mainly composed of the blue one he wears in the beginning of the series._

_"**I do have some black turtlenecks... ,**" he stated._

_"Perfect," I stated. Yeah. I like the color black. Doesn't mean I'm emo like Sasuke._

"**If I had any control of my arms, I would choke you for that.**"

_Whatever. Anyway, after searching through his clothes, I stood in front of the mirror to see what would (most likely) be our everyday clothes. I was wearing his normal shirt, however underneath it I wore a black turtleneck. His white arm warmers were replaced by grey ones that I found while his white shorts were replaced by grey cargo-like pants. Like normal cargo pants, it had many pockets that I could use to store multiple items. I still wore the blue ninja sandals though, since it was not like they had boots or something._

_"**You're going to fry my body,**" Sasuke couldn't help but comment._

_"Shut up," I muttered as I continued to look at myself. Or rather Sasuke since it's his body after all. It felt weird, seeing somebody else instead of me when I look at the mirror.__ Though that weird feeling disappeared when I saw his hair. I then quickly ruffled it so that his bangs would fall over my forehead. Seeing his forehead protecter, I picked it up and wrapped it around the thigh of my left leg._

_"***Sigh* Great... . Now those fangirls won't stop bugging me... ,**" Sasuke muttered, causing me to chuckle. Looking at the time, I saw that I took 30 minutes to get ready for Sasuke's Team Placement. Seeing that I have 4 hours left, I sat down on his bed and began to tell him how he was just a Manga character in my world. When I finished telling him where the Naruto story was currently at, Sasuke said; "**You mean... my life... my suffering**__**... is just some sick amusement for your people!-?**" he snapped at me._

_"So? Now my life is probably for some sick entertainment for some-people too," I told him, before beginning to pick Sasuke's nose to show that I was taking this in stride._

_"**What do you mean... ?**" Sasuke asked, though I could tell he was keeping his temper in check as he waited for my answer._

_"Well... you and everyone in this world exist as people here, not as manga characters like in my world. I bet in some other universe, somebody 'created' me and is probably using me for a story. Besides, now that you know what's going on, you could make changes to your life instead what has been written in my world," I calmly explained._

_"**Meaning your little manga isn't some sort of prophecy... ,**" Sasuke said in realization._

_"Exactly! You should count yourself lucky. Not many people knows what would, most likely, happen in the future."_

_"**Itachi... nii-san ,**" Sasuke said sadly after he thought about it, due to hearing that his brother had stop their family from most likely initiating the Fourth Shinobi War earlier and that even their parents hadn't put up much of a fight when Itachi killed them. I'm pretty sure that he might have felt guilty that he almost killed Naruto as well, since the blonde didn't gave up on him becoming good again even though everybody else in Konoha had._

_"Hey, now that I'm here, we could change things. Three Uchihas are still alive. With me around, let's make sure it stays that way," I told him._

_"**Right... ,**" Sasuke said, agreeing with me._

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

And so here I am, walking to the Academy about 30 minutes early like Sasuke usually is. I don't why, but for some reason Sasuke had warmed up to me and started treating me like a brother as time had gone by.

"**Have not.**"

Yes you have. And don't bother denying it, I've been talking to you for 4 hours now and I know how you act around people. So yeah, I'm pretty sure you're treating me like a brother.

"**Whatever.**"

Meh. Hm... . Waiting for 15 minutes sounds a bit boring to me... . Does the Academy have a receptionist?

"**No. What kind of school has a receptionist?**"

Just wanted some paper and a pencil to draw on as we wait for class.

"**You could just ask somebody from the stores... ,**" he said, referring to the people in the many stores surrounding the streets. Considering the fact he's their precious little Uchiha, I bet their going to give us a pencil and some papers.

Great idea, oh wise Uchiha! I'm so stupid, I would have never thought up of that!

"**Naturally,**" he joked back at me. I let out a chuckle before walking to the nearest store, which was by coincidence the Yamanaka Flower Shop. "**... Don't go in there.**"

Chill man. It's just Ino's family flower shop. With her in there, I bet she would gladly give us some paper and a pencil.

"**Fine. But if she somehow manages to become my wife, I'm giving you nightmares.**"

Relax. I'm sure I can find a suitable wife for you. Say... Sakura? She will be Tsunade's apprentice you know.

"**What, and make her punch my head off if you managed to piss her off?**"

Good point. We'll talk about suitable wife candidates later. "Hello? Anybody here?" I asked as I stepped into the store.

"Hello, welcome to the... ah! Uchiha-san... ," a middle-aged regal like woman who had brown eyes and brown hair styled into a bun said. "What brings this store the honor to grace it with your presence?" she asked, though I could tell it was forced. Looks like the parents don't like their little girls sucking up to you, eh Sasuke?

"**Tch. Not my fault they go after me.**"

Yeah yeah. "Um... this is... embarrassing to ask but... can you... lend me some paper and a pencil?" I asked the woman, who no doubt was Ino's mother. So this is what she looks like huh? Probably appeared the anime. Haven't watched Naruto in a good long while now... .

"Oh. I see... ," she said, obviously a bit surprised by my humbleness as she (definitely) wasn't suspecting Sasuke to be humble at all. "Very well. I shall fetch you the items you seek," she stated.

"**This woman talks so weird... I heard a rumor saying she didn't have it easy finding a date until her husband came along.**"

Well... she does talks different, I admit that... . A minute later, she came back with a sheet of paper and a pencil. "Here you go, Uchiha-san," she said. Uh... Sasuke quick question.

"**What?**"

Do I say 'thank you' or 'Arigatou'?

"**Latter.**"

Thanks. "Arigatou gaozaimasu," I said, bowing before quickly walking out of the store and headed to the Academy. Man that was close.

"**Why did you ask me that question?**"

Oh well, it's because that the Naruto anime comes in different languages. The ones I watched were the original Japanese and the English version.

"**Different languages huh... ? Interesting... .**"

I guess it would be interesting to you since everyone says things in English with some Japanese mixed in. Here's another question, do I say Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu or Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu?

"**... The latter sounds stupid. You're supposed to say the former.**"

Thanks. By the way, if I don't know what your Jutsu are called can you tell me it's name?

"**Of course I will. I would look like Naruto the dobe if 'I' don't know my own Jutsu's name.**"

I just had to chuckle hearing that. Sorry. Hey look, the Academy. *Whistle* I knew it was big but I didn't expect it to be this big.

"**Idiot.**"

What?

"**'I' just suddenly whistled at the sight of the Academy for no reason.**"

Oh. Sorry about that. Oh well, hope nobody noticed it. Besides, even if somebody did noticed I'll just say the Academy looked really old for a moment. Walking in... .

"**Why are saying everything you do?**"

Because I have no idea if somebody is reading our actions like it was some sort of book with no pictures having speech boxes. Now don't question me about it. Anyway, walking in the Academy, I had Sasuke lead me to his class. When I entered it, was really empty... . Like... ghost town empty... . Why is it so empty Sasuke?

"**Cause we're the first one here dobe.**"

Oh... make sense. Well, lead me to our seat my trusty steed!

"**... Call me a horse again and you're on your own.**"

Sorry heh heh heh... . Sasuke lead me to his seat. After a minute of waiting, I obviously gotten bored. Sasuke was equally bored since he doesn't brood anymore as he knows the truth of his family now. Good thing I got me a pencil and a sheet of paper! I began drawing. But then, after making a mistake in my drawing, I realized something. Something important.

"Shit I forgot to ask for an eraser... ," I muttered.

"**Dobe.**"

Shut up duck-ass.

"A-ano... . Uchiha-san... ?" a voice said from nearby. The sudden appearance of a voice frighten me for a second before I turned around and saw Hinata.

"Hinata... ," I said out loud, which for some reason caused Hinata to blush. I thought she liked Naruto... ?

"**She does. You're just embarrassing her.**"

Oh. That makes sense. "What do you want Hinata?" I asked her.

"I-I... brought an eraser... ," she said quietly but I was able to hear her thanks to Sasuke's sensitive hearing.

"Oh... . Can I borrow it?"

"S-Sure... ." With that, she passed me the eraser and began to rub off the mistake.

"Arigatou Hinata. I'll return it when I'm done or if you have to leave early," I told her and she shyly nodded. As time flew by, more students began entering the classroom, making it more noisier. But, my drawing was also getting more and more complete. Sasuke then noticed what it was.

"**Is that a sword?**"

I looked at it and saw it was an incomplete version of a certain Keyblade that appeared recently. "Huh... . I didn't even know I was drawing the Divewing... ," I muttered out loud, though thankfully no one heard me.

"**Don't talk things I don't know out loud idiot. And what is this 'Divewing'?**"

Oh nothing, just something from another series. Hm... . The only thing missing is the guard and the teeth but without it looks more like a sword then the Keyblade it was supposed to be.

"**Keyblade. Seriously?**"

Told you, another series. Thus, some of it's aspects may seem stupid to the people here. You know... I could probably have a blacksmith make it for us. Does Konoha have blacksmiths?

"**Yeah. I know one that can make us this thing and it won't cost us. Much anyway.**"

Cool. Hm... I should color it to make it easier for the blacksmith. But then again... , I could always just paint the sword myself.

"**Blacksmith does paintjobs and he uses permanent paint.**"

Sweet. Well then, might as well ask. "Anybody here have some color pencils?" I asked to our fellow students. Well... actually just the female students. Then all of them except Hinata rant to my seat and presented to me multiple colored pencils with a 'Here you go, Sasuke-kun!'. Though, only few of them had the ones I need. "A-Arigatou... ," I said with a forced tone of voice before picking out red, blue, green, yellow and orange colored pencils from some girls. The ones whose color pencils didn't get picked sighed before depressingly walked back to their sits while the ones that did cheered and began gossiping with each other.

I began shading the Divewing and almost finished just as Naruto entered the class and sat a seat away from it. I don't think he even noticed that 'Sasuke' was here. The dobe.

"**The dobe,**" Sasuke said at the same time as I thought it.

Then Shikamaru came along and started to talk to Naruto. A few seconds later, the Divewing was finished just as Ino and Sakura barged into the room. "Hey, whose color pencils are these?" I asked, holding out the pencils before the girls I took it from ran to Sasuke's seat and take it from me. Then they began to (miserably) molest it, for lack of a better word, in secret. Me and Sasuke sweatdropped before I picked up Hinata's eraser and threw it to her with a 'Hinata, here!'

She failed to catch it. Well actually she did managed to catch it but it hit her forehead before landing in her hands. "I-Itai... ," Hinata muttered while holding her forehead in pain.

"Gomen," I told her before looking out in the window while everyone just stared at me for what had transpired.

"**I don't apologize to anyone, you idiot!**"

Yeah well, I'll just say Hinata is overly sensitive and needed the apology so she wouldn't cry off to papa.

"**... .**"

Nothing to say Sasuke? I then heard a 'Gah!' from Naruto and Sakura asking if she could sit next to me. "Whatever," I answered her, continuing to look out the window while folding the paper with the drawn Divewing and putting it in my pocket. As I stared at the beautiful scenery outside, I heard the argument between Sasuke's Fangirls. But then I felt a shadow looming over me and was face to face with... Naruto.

Oh hell no I'm not losing my first kiss to him!

"**I lost my first kiss to him!-?**"

Shut up, let me handle this, and we both walk away with our first kisses. "Two words. Personal. Space," I told the blonde, who glared at me even more.

"Naruto, get away from Sasuke-kun this instant!" Sakura told the Jinchuriki.

"I don't get it. What makes you so special?" Naruto muttered as he studied Sasuke's body.

"**That sound so wrong.**"

Shut up. Anyway... to answer your question Naruto... . "Probably because I don't piss people off on a daily basis," I told him in a smug tone while Sasuke's face plastered a smirk.

"Hey! My pranks are awesome!" Naruto said, standing up. Then the boy in front of him leaned back, causing Naruto's left foot be lifted of the table. While trying to balance himself, Naruto was dangerously closing in on me, causing me to calmly kick his balls and push him onto the the kid.

"**Good... . Now I don't have to hear gay jokes from Kiba... ,**" Sasuke muttered in relief.

Of course, Sasugay. Needless to say, I felt his glare. I don't know how, but I knew Sasuke was glaring at me. "You just couldn't stay in your seat, could you Naruto? Now you're the subject of embarrassment in this class," I mocked him. Hey don't get me wrong, I love Naruto (no homo jokes Sasuke) but he can be a total idiot at times. Naruto just groaned in pain while the kid that would've been the cause of Sasuke's and Naruto's kiss was desperately tried to get the blond prankster off him.

After hearing my words, the whole class except Hinata laughed at Naruto. He glared at me while holding his kiwis. But then here's, what I consider, the best part; "Luckily I pushed you away otherwise we might've actually kissed each other... ," I muttered in disgust, which caused the whole class to picture a kiss between us. Reaction from boys; Disgust. Hinata; a heavy blush. Huh, the Hyuga Princess likes Yaoi. Who knew?

"**What's Yaoi?**"

Guy on guy. Sasuke; Disgust. Sasuke's Fangirls including Sakura; Shock, before angrily glaring at the two boys in front of my seat. Ino; a small blush before joining her fellow fangirls at glaring Naruto and the other guy. Then they proceeded to beat the two up, plus the guy's friends since they made the guy laugh and leaned back in the first place.

After the beating, Sakura was cuddling my, I mean Sasuke's, arm while I had the expression of annoyance plastered on Sasuke's face while Naruto let out a groan in pain. Then Iruka came in. He looked at the beaten boys and shook his head, as if he didn't want to know.

"**What happened to Iruka?**" Sasuke questioned me due to the fact Iruka had bandages all over him. Considering the fact I haven't really told him how Naruto knew he was the Jinchuriki, or some little details like him and Naruto accidentally kissing each other, he just assumed Naruto knew his whole life. "**He didn't?**"

I tell you the little things in lunch. And then Iruka began to make a sappy little speech on how proud he was that we were all Genin. Bah. As if we all would be Genin. He knows that some of us won't actually become Genins.

"**Nani?**"

Oh yeah. We're all currently 'Genin Candidates'. Not actually Genin. Sucks doesn't it?

"I made the selections so that each Team's abilities would be approximately equal," Iruka stated, getting 'What!-?' from his students in perfect unison. I wonder if being a teacher is worth it. I'm pretty sure that the reaction on their faces is funny as hell.

"**What's so fun scaring the crap out of people?**"

Because some of their expressions are funny. I swear, your brother messed you up even worst then it was shown... . Ah shit... .

"**Nii-san... .**"

And there he goes. Just mentioning his brother, or any Uchiha for that matter, causes him to go depressed and sulk. *Sigh*

"Is there a problem with the members of Team 6 pairing together Sasuke?" Iruka asked, thinking I had a problem with the Team placements. The girl on Team 6 looked at me hopefully, as if because I was in love with her. Well, she was cute I'll admit that. But I'm not into shallow girls.

"No," I told Iruka, casting a cold glare at the girl who looked like somebody had just abused her puppy before killing it. Shallow girls. They'll get over Sasuke the moment they find someone cooler then him.

"Well then, I'll just continue on Team 7; Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto... ," Iruka told us, causing Sakura to hang her head in depression while Naruto cheered. "... and Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke's name caused all Sasuke Fangirls to glare at Sakura, who cheered while Naruto hung his head in depression.

"Iruka-sensei! What were you thinking!-? Saddling an excellent shinobi like me, with that loser!" Naruto said, pointing at me/Sasuke.

"Last time I checked dobe, I was the Rookie of the Year while you're the Dead Last," I told Naruto, who flinched in realization at the information.

"He's correct Naruto. Sasuke has the highest scores when it comes to Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu while yours are the lowest!" Iruka stated, a little annoyed that Naruto forgotten that fact. "The idea is to balance your different strengths... , that's why you ended up together!" Iruka said, his hands in his hips. Actually he looked like a father scolding his son. Then again, Iruka's and Naruto's relationship can be considered that or a Older/little brother relationship.

"Besides... I could roast you alive if I wanted to... ," I told him.

"Oh yeah!-?" Naruto challenged. I just opened the window, and thanks to Sasuke's reflexes, gone thorugh the hand-seals for the Great Fireball Technique and blew a giant fireball into the sky. I closed the window, looking at Naruto's expression. ... Priceless... .

"**Agreed,**" Sasuke said, agreeing with me full heartedly.

"Anything else you want to say dobe?" I asked Naruto, who just sulked.

"That was so cool Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said, sucking up to 'Sasuke'.

I let out a cross between a groan and whine from that, causing everyone to look at me. I let another groan/whine because seriously; why me?

"**Cause you're an idiot.**"

Shut up. "What!-?" I barked at them, causing them to look back at Iruka who just shook his head with a small smile. He probably thought Sasuke was finally turning into a 'normal' kid. Iruka then listed off Team 8 and 10, since Team 9 was in circulation.

"**I'm not surprised that Ino had been paired with Shikamaru and Choji, as their parents are a team.**"

I know, you don't have to tell me. Sheesh. Iruka then told us that we could take a break after that. Everyone then pretty much left so they can talk to their future teammates. Except for me, Sakura and Naruto. We left each other to our own devices. Naruto; Went to the rooftops and will plan to tie 'Sasuke' up so he can impersonate him. Sakura; stalking me/Sasuke until I finally managed to lose her. Me; to a different rooftop and wait for Naruto to try his plan.

Later when I was busy feeding Sasuke (technically I was), I casually leaning onto the window I was standing in front of. I didn't told Sasuke anything since I had told him about Naruto's plan and told him that until Naruto successfully managed to trap us, I will not tell him anything for fear of Naruto eavesdropping. I then heard some rope being pulled. My God Sasuke you actually fell for that trap?

"**Shut up.**"

Not so funny when you have to say it, huh? I then loudly sigh. "Naruto. What do you think you're doing?" I asked. Naruto didn't answer. There was a moment of silence before Naruto suddenly pulled me in with some rope. "Oi! What the hell are you doing dobe!-?" I pretended I was shocked and didn't really put up much of a struggle. After successfully gagging me, Naruto used the Henge technique to transform into Sasuke before leaving. But not before saying; 'Heh... idiot... .'

"**...** **Kill him.**"

Sorry, don't feel like getting chased around by Hunter Nin for killing a fellow Leaf Shinobi. So... anything specific you want me to tell you?

"**... I want you to start the story from the very beginning.**"

Well this is going to take a while... .

* * *

"And now Naruto, Kakashi and Gai are fighting Madara and Obito to determine the fate of the world," I told Sasuke. Considering the fact my voice was barely above a whisper, I doubt anyone, even the ANBU, could hear me.

"**... You know, considering their reasons, maybe it's better to let them win... .**"

"You do realize if I let that happen then the things that goes through our thoughts later on won't even belong to us, right?" I told him before jumping down near the Academy.

"**True.**"

As I walked to the Academy, I noticed Sakura sitting down with a dreamy smile on her face. I had sighed at their, which caused her to notice me. "Oh! Sasuke-kun!" she said, getting up and running to me. "Do you... want to do it? It's okay if you're shy! I'll start it off!"

"**... Naruto?**"

Naruto. I sighed again. "It's almost afternoon. Where's Naruto?" She didn't really need to tell, even if she knew. Sasuke, tell me where the bathrooms are and Naruto is good as dead.

"**Good.**"

"Heh heh heh... please don't try to change the subject Sasuke-kun... . Besides, why care about Naruto? All he does is get fights with you... ," Sakura asked with a strained smile. "But then again, he doesn't have any parents... ," Sakura stated. If only you knew your precious Yondaime Hokage was his father... I bet you would be just as crazy for him like you are for Sasuke.

"**... I wish we could tell someone... .**"

Relax, you won't be seeing anymore of your fangirls after this. Well... except for Sakura and Ino... but they'll grow out of it. Eventually... . Probably... . Maybe... .

"**That doesn't really make me feel better.**"

"He could do anything he wants. If I did half of the stuff he did, my parents would ground me for life! He's so lucky... living all alone, having no parents getting on his case," Sakura stated.

"Like me... ?" I told her coldly.

"Yeah! Like... you... ," Sakura agreed with me, but then noticed what I said.

"Haruno... . You and your fellow fangirls, hell most of this village, are total idiots and annoyances that don't know what it feels like to grow up all alone, with no one that actually cares for you," I told her coldly before walking.

"**Well said.**"

... . Just tell me where the bathrooms are.

"**You're thinking about your own family... aren't you?**"

Seriously, just tell me where the damn bathrooms are... .

* * *

"Hm... how can I say... . My first impression is... I hate you all," Kakashi Hatake told us with his infamous eye smile.

"**For a Jonin to fall for prank like that... is he really Sharingan no Kakashi... ?**"

Tell me that, _after_ you see him in action.

"Alright, to the rooftops you three," Kakashi told us before disappearing via Shunshin no Jutsu.

"**... Why didn't you copy it with the Sharingan?**" Sasuke asked, since he had already awakened the Sharingan during the Uchiha Clan Massacre but Itachi made him forget that little fact.

We have plenty of time to copy that technique. Besides, changing so much of this world's history will make it harder for me to predict what's going to happen next. So yeah, somethings are going to happen, like us going to Orochimaru.

"**Why do we have to go to _that_ man?**"

By learning under him, we would create Kirin; the attack that would've, without a doubt, killed your brother if he hadn't cheated and used Susanoo.

"**... Oh... yeah... ,**" were the last words I heard from Sasuke for quite a while before he moped. Again. But I had already mentioned Itachi earlier and he didn't moped. That was an improvement.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go!" Sakura told me. I didn't reply back, only getting up and making way to the rooftops. When we reached the rooftop of the Academy, we saw Kakashi sitting on the railings and gesturing us to take a seat onto the staircase that lead to the garden in front of him. Why the Academy had a garden on the roof instead on the ground I have no idea.

"Okay, let's start with some introductions," Kakashi told us.

"Well... what do you want to know?" asked Sakura.

"How about... likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies... stuff like that," Kakashi said.

"... Uchiha Sasuke... ," I told him, causing them to look at me. I sighed at that. "My name. Uchiha Sasuke. I don't feel like telling you what my likes are, less I want you to bribe me into doing something. I have many dislikes, which include fangirls... ." I had to look at Sakura at that. She looked crestfallen. The sooner she get her mind out of dating Sasuke the better. "I have no dreams... just an ambition to kill a certain man... then I'll worry about restoring the Uchiha Clan into it's former glory. Hobbies... training and reading."

"Well, nice to know that some of you know what I'm talking about," Kakashi said, giving me a half-hearted clap. "How about you next shortie?" Kakashi gestured to Naruto.

Naruto looked like he was going to murder Kakashi from talking about his height, but he managed to hold himself back. Mostly. "I am not short! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" Like I said, mostly. "Anyway, the name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like Instant Cup Ramen, but I like Ichiraku's Ramen even more! What I dislike is the 3 minute wait for the Instant Cup Ramen to cook! Seriously, what's so instant about that!-?"

It's instant because 3 minutes isn't very long when you have something to distract, you idiot... .

"**This is Naruto that we're talking about Kurai... .**"

Oh you're back. You're right. This _is_ Naruto who we're talking about... . "My future dream is... to be the greatest Hokage! Then everybody in this village will finally have to look at me! Look at me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!" Naruto stated, fixing his headband.

"**It's call a Hitai-ate you dobe.**"

I know that! It's not like anybody here can actually read my thoughts anyway! "And finally, the girl," Kakashi said, gesturing to Sakura.

"Oh! Well... how about you tell us about you first sensei... I mean, you already know about two of us, but yet the only thing we know about you is your name... ," Sakura said. Hah! Like he'll tell us what he does when not on duty.

"Me... well... I guess that's fair. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you about my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future... haven't really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." The little troll was laughing inside, I just know it... .

"**Troll?**"

Well, it's just slang from my world. Basically, he purposely tries to provoke us to get an emotional response. Bet he's laughing inside from Naruto's and Sakura's faces.

"Alright pinkie, your turn," Kakashi stated.

"M-My name is Haruno Sakura... ," Sakura said with an annoyed twitch from her left eyebrow. "The thing I like is... well the person I like is... ," she said. I can practically feel her eyes on me. "My dreams for the future... ." Then she squealed, probably from the thought on being Sasuke's wife. I shuddered for some reason.

"And... your dislikes... ?" Kakashi asked.

"NARUTO!" she declared, causing the person in question to get very depressed. I patted his back in pity as Sakura began to list of her hobbies. She never noticed the sigh that escaped Kakashi's mouth.

"OK! I think that's enough for introductions," Kakashi stated, since Sakura was still listing off her hobbies. "We'll start out shinobi duties tomorrow." At that Naruto began cheering and asking what kind of duties we will be doing. "Survival training," Kakashi told us simply.

"Training? But we did enough of that during our time at the Ninja Academy!" Sakura stated.

"Does it really matter? He's our teacher now. What he says, goes. No use complaining about it. He says we train, we train. He says we jump, we jump. And if he's actually crazy enough to tell us to do suicide, then what choice do we have?" I told her, causing everyone to look at me weirdly.

"**... Kami-sama you're weird.**"

Shut up.

"Well... you don't have to worry about me telling you to commit suicide... but I'll keep that in mind if I want you guys to shut up," Kakashi said, causing Naruto to glare at me. I just kicked his face response. "Now now, settle down you two. Anyway, this isn't normal training."

"It's not?" Naruto asked, unaware of the mark on his face from getting kicked on the face.

"Nope," Kakashi said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny, sensei?" Sakura asked wearingly.

* * *

**CUT! My brain stopped working on this so I'm just going to cut it here. Why? Cause this was just suppose to get my mind of Naruto! And it didn't work! I still feel like writing Naruto fics! Dammit! Anyway, tell me what you think in you review. Or not. I don't really care cause I doubt this will become a full story.**


	5. Sasuke Uchiha in One Piece

**Summary: Ever since he closed his eyes, Darkness had been his only goal. That was what one Uchiha Sasuke believed. But now, trapped in a whole new World and colorful creatures being his only allies currently, can he accept to let a little bit of Light shine through his dark heart?**

**Important Notes: By the time I post this preview as a story, I will post a picture I made. I will use said picture for the story's cover if it ever turns into a full story. Cover will be updated(because of what I will not tell). Anyway, basically after getting Itachi's eyes implanted into him, Sasuke was transported into the One Piece world. There he gained Spirits for allies. For those who played KH 3D: DDD, yes I mean the Spirit Dream Eaters. His Dream Eaters are the 'Me Me Bunny/Mimi Bunny' and the 'Kab Kannon/Taihou Kabuto'.**

**'When and where did he land in the One Piece world?' is what you're wondering, right? Alabasta arc, before the Straw Hats arrived.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**Special Thanks to: Kamen Keyblade Duelist. Because he'll help me work on the main arcs and filler arcs.**

* * *

"Zetsu. Why is it suddenly so hot... ?" one Uchiha Sasuke asked. He had been waiting to take off the damn blindfold covering his or rather, _his brother's_, eyes for a good long while now. '_I swear to Kami, if he's just doing this for some stupid joke... ._' Sasuke resisted the urge to growl at that. He will not give that stupid experiment the pleasure of seeing him squirm. "Oi Zetsu! Answer me... ," Sasuke ordered.

He got some sort of squeak in response.

Seeing that someone else may be in Tobi's lab, Sasuke pondered his choices. One; take off the blindfold and pin down the intruder to get a good look at him or her. Two; keep the blindfold on and let the intruder do whatever s/he wants. The answer was obvious. Sasuke quickly took off his blindfold, despite being told not to many times by Zetsu but it's not like he's going to let himself killed for not taking of the stupid blindfold. He didn't have the chance to remember the layout of Tobi's lab(mostly because he had overused the power of his own eyes), as such needed the blindfold off.

When he pinned something down, he did not expect the feeling of sand underneath his fingers nor the sound of it when he and whatever he was pinning down landed on it. Taking in his surroundings, Sasuke realized he was in the middle of the desert(there was only one desert in the Elemental Countries). But that was not the reason he looked so shocked. The reason was what he was pinning down.

It was a green... bunny.

'_What the hell... ?_' Sasuke thought as he got off the bunny. It was fairly large for a bunny, reaching his waist if he stood up straight. It's humanoid body was mainly colored green and yellow, with some occasional pink on it's body and ears. It had small legs and arms, not even as long as his shoulder. But the one thing that was creeping Sasuke out was that it's eyes. It had a black sclera, but it's irises were in the shape of a yellow heart.

The bunny got up, and curiously looked at Sasuke. Then it began to act like it wanted hug. '_I don't have time for this... ,_' Sasuke muttered. He needed to get back to Tobi's lab and figure out how the hell someone managed to transport him all the way to the desert without him or Zetsu noticing anything. But then he felt something hugging his left thigh. He didn't even need to look that the bunny was hugging him. And was it snuggling him!-?

"Get. Off. Now," Sasuke ordered, glaring at the bunny. But then it looked at him with it's heart-shaped eyes. It was so creepy to Sasuke, despite the fact he probably had no right to say it cause his eyes changes designs whenever he feels like it. "Seriously. Get off," Sasuke said, lifting his left leg and began shaking it in an attempt to get the bunny off. The bunny didn't let go, in fact it was enjoying it. It was evident by the sounds of it's giggles.

Sasuke was so tempted to use **Amaterasu** on the bunny, but no need to kill such an innocent creature. The way it acts was like that of a baby. Besides, it's not like it had claws or anything. Heck, no teeth either. Sasuke concluded that it was not dangerous at all. Putting his leg back onto the ground, Sasuke got onto his right knee and looked at the bunny. "Get off me. Now." He did not expect what came next.

The bunny got off his knee, but used it's ears to latch onto his face!

Falling into the sand, Sasuke grabbed on the bunny's 'tiny' body and tried to pry it off him. But it had an amazing grip on his face, thus it was futile for him. All the while it giggled and when Sasuke gave up, it began snuggling him again. Sighing, Sasuke go up and did what he thought he would never do again.

He hugged it back.

It was awkward, trying to hug something on his face, but Sasuke managed. Seeing that Sasuke was hugging it back, the bunny got off his face and latched onto his chest to allow him to hug it better. Sasuke sighed but complied. '_This has got to be... the most embarrassing thing in my entire life,_' Sasuke concluded, as the bunny finally got off him. Sighing, the 'last' Uchiha was about to get up and get out of the desert but yet the bunny began to search for something.

"Do you have something for me?" Sasuke question. The bunny nodded, and began to search through it's 'pockets' some more. But then they heard something. It let out a noise similar to the bunny yet deeper. Sasuke turned around to find nothing, until suddenly an odd Kabutomushi(1) appeared from the ground with a piece of paper. Getting of the hole it made, the Kabutomushi presented the paper to him. Seeing that it had the same pink heart-like symbol on it's chest like the bunny does, Sasuke took the paper and rewarded the Kabutomushi by petting it.

The paper was a note, and it's contents were;

_**You are no longer in your own world, but in an entirely new one where all of it's inhabitants lives on islands.**_  
_**Try all you want to escape, yet your destiny lies here. Just as your brother, Naruto's, destiny lies in your old world.**_

"... ," Sasuke stayed silent as he pondered on it. A new world? Was it really possible? Well, his old sensei, Kakashi, was supposedly able to transport objects into another dimension thanks to his old teammate's Sharingan(2). Tobi was also able to transport him along with people into a pocket dimension. It may be possible that he was in another world, but he doubted it. Only Kakashi knew the **Kamui** technique as such, the only one possible to send things into another dimension. Or dimensions.

"This is probably just a joke... ," Sasuke muttered, ripping the paper. Even though it was most likely a prank, if this really was the real deal, the last thing he needs is for the people in the new world to invade his old one. '_No matter how much they deserve it... ,_' Sasuke thought darkly, remembering his old home Konohagakure(3) as he walked into a direction. But then he felt a hand stop him. He turned around and saw it was just the Kabutomushi, pointing into another direction.

"Is there civilization there?" Sasuke questioned the Kabutomushi. It nodded before turning around and walking to the direction it was pointing. Seeing that he was in a different part of the desert, Sasuke had no choice but to follow it. The Kabutomushi was smart enough to understand him after all. Then the bunny jumped onto his head, and Sasuke was about to get it off until it used it's ears to provide shade for him. It giggled at seeing his confused face, before pointing at the Kabutomushi who was waiting for them.

Sasuke just sighed. '_This is going to be a long walk... ._'

* * *

Finally, they reached civilization. Sasuke thought he was going to go crazy from the bunny's constant giggling. Well, he couldn't really call the two 'the bunny' and 'the Kabutomushi' since they seemed intent on staying with him for some reason. Having no choice, he had named the bunny 'Mimi(4)' because of it's ears and the Kabutomushi 'Taihou(5)' because of it's horn resembled a cannon. As he walked to the town, he noticed that the civilians were wearing something a lot different from the residents of Sunagakure(6).

It almost made him believe he _was_ in another world. Almost.

As he walked through the city, he noticed the civilians were staring at him and his two new allies. Some even dared to gossip. '_Now I know how Naruto feels... ,_' Sasuke thought. While there were no hate in the eyes of the civilians, he knew it was similar to what Naruto had gone through. The staring, the whispering. It was annoying. _Very_ annoying. For some reason Sasuke felt like pinching one of the bangs on his forehead in an attempt to calm himself down(7).

He noticed the further he gotten into the city, the less civilians. He found out why because a crowd was forming in the city. He walked up to the nearest civilian. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"The Porky Pirates came to town," the civilian explained, unaware that Sasuke had to stiff a snort at the name. Who named themselves the Porky Pirates? "One of the civilians laughed at the name and now Puppu, the captain, is ordering his men to make an example out of them while taking all the money from their restaurant," the civilian explained.

Even now, injustice was happening. It made Sasuke almost tempted to help Tobi with his stupid 'Eye of the Moon' plan. Almost. Besides, it was partly the pirates fault. Who the hell name themselves the Porky Pirates? Everybody would laugh at the name. "Out of the way," Sasuke stated, making way to the center of the crowd. While he didn't really want to help the civilians, considering they were at fault also since they should've kept their mouths shut until the pirates left town, he might as well since he was passing by.

That and Mimi along with Taihou seemed eager to help the people.

"Hey, who the hell are you!-?" a pirate asked, pointing his sword at Sasuke.

"A passerby. Now let them go," Sasuke said, referring to the hostages.

"What? You think we're going to listen to a pretty boy who's running around with his pet freak shows?" the pirate asked, laughing along with his crew members from seeing Mimi and Taihou. Taihou punched his right fist into the palm of his left hand in response. The beetle was about to show the pirates a thing or two until Sasuke blocked his way with his right arm. Sasuke took off Mimi from his head and put the bunny onto Taihou's horn. He petted the two before turning to face the pirates again.

"You all should learn, to keep your mouth shut when facing your betters," Sasuke stated, his Sharingan spinning lazily slow.

"We should tell you that, little boy!" a fat pirate stated, his hat and coat showing that he was the captain. "I'm the captain of the Porky Pirates, Puppu! You should fear me little boy! Do you think... ." Puppu couldn't finish the rest of his sentence due to his head being cut off. Everybody, with the exception of Mimi and Taihou, just stared in shock at what Sasuke had done. Sasuke calmly looked at the rest of the pirates with Sharingan, scaring them into running away.

Sasuke only stared at where they ran, sheathing his sword. The moment the sword was sheathed fully, a sandstorm struck. With his Sharingan, Sasuke noticed that the sandstorm was not normal, as it was draining all the water content in the pirates' bodies. The moment it had subsided, the pirates had died from severe dehydration. Sasuke looked on top of a building, seeing a man in bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark gray pelted fur coat on his shoulders. The most noticeable thing about the man is that his left hand was replaced with a gold hook.

"Gaki(8)... . Just who the hell are you... ?" the man question.

"Crocodile-sama!" the crowd said in joy at seeing the man.

"Crocodile... ?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, mostly because he cannot believe someone named their child after an animal for no reason. '_Then again, it's probably just a title... ,_' thought Sasuke.

The man jumped down from the building he was on and landed right in front of Sasuke. "I'll ask you again, gaki. Just who the hell are you... ?" the man questioned, taking a whiff of his cigar.

"Why should I tell you... ?" Sasuke questioned, wondering if the note was true after all. He would've understand that Crocodile didn't immediately recognized him due to standing on top of a tall building, but now the man was right in front of him. If he was in his old world, anybody would recognize him. He didn't change much since his attack on the Kage Summit. The only difference is that now he wore his jacket fully zipped up. And his Sharingan would've been a giveaway on what Clan he belongs to.

"Gaki, this town is under my protection. I won't let no stranger come around and play vigilante on my watch," Crocodile stated, puffing out some smoke right into Sasuke's face.

"I'm passing by. That's all you need to know," Sasuke stated, turning into the opposite direction of where he came from and began walking down the road. Crocodile, not letting an unknown factor like Sasuke walking away just like that, turn his remaining hand into sand and shot it at Sasuke. Sensing he was in danger, Sasuke quickly jumped from the ground and clung himself onto a nearby wall with his Chakra(9).

"Oh... did you ate a Akuma no Mi(10)?" Crocodile wondered.

"... ," Sasuke didn't speak, but did wonder what a Devil Fruit was. Judging by the crowd's whispers, pretty much everyone knew what a Devil Fruit was. '_This cannot be my world... ,_' Sasuke thought. He looked at Crocodile. '_He is made out of sand and can control it... . Similar to Subaku no Gaara... . But unlike Gaara, he can absorb the water content inside someone... . I wonder how much water he can take before he turns into mud?_' Sasuke thought, before he began going through multiple hand signs.

One of the few good things when he trained under Orochimaru was that the Sennin forced him to learn different Jutsu from all five elements. While Sasuke prefer Katon and Raiton techniques, he knew a few techniques associated with all of the Elements. One of the Suiton techniques was a familiar one that he saw two Jonin-level Shinobi used against each other when he was 12. "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu****!**" Sasuke announced.

Before, it was taxing for him to use this technique without a nearby water supply and had to turn his Chakra in water. But now, he had grown along with his Chakra. Not only that, he made it smaller then usual, but it was still large. The dragon made out water flew high into the air, before charging down onto Crocodile, effectively enveloping him and made the crowd soaking wet. Sasuke got of and whistled Mimi and Taihou to follow him. The two creatures shook the water of them and quickly followed their master.

"It isn't over just yet, gaki!" he heard Crocodile voice declared. Sasuke turned around and saw Crocodile reforming himself, soaking wet yet still not mud. "You thought... that I couldn't possibly absorb that much water huh... ? Well you're wrong... . And that's going to cost you, gaki!" Crocodile declared, turning his right hand into sand once again, with it moving at Sasuke.

Sasuke was tempted to use Amaterasu on it, however it would do no good killing the man in front of his supporters. Help came from someone unexpected. Taihou actually shot ice from the hole in his horn, freezing Crocodile's sand. The crowd gasped in shock as Crocodile narrowed his eyes and freed his hand from the ice. "Interesting pets you got there... ," Crocodile commented.

Sasuke didn't comment, instead shifting his eyes to Mimi. He wondered what the bunny could do. Seeing that it's master was staring at it, Mimi began motioning that she was a close range combatant. '_How useless in this situation... ,_' Sasuke thought, knowing that if Crocodile can turn parts of his body to sand and control it, what's to say he can't turn his entire body to sand? "Tell the crowd to get out of the way... ," Sasuke stated.

"Hm... ?" Crocodile hummed, wondering what the boy in front of him was going to do.

"Because I can't ensure their safety... if they stand in the blast zone!" Sasuke said, going through multiple hand signs in a row. This row of hand signs were second nature to him, as he had learn to do them in a week. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu****!**" Sasuke declared, unleashing a stream of fire from his mouth that formed into a large fireball, and it headed towards Crocodile!

'_Is he stupid!-?_' Crocodile thought. Even though he did not care for these people, he had an image to keep up. Not only that, the way the boy acted earlier didn't show like he was the type of person who was willing to sacrifice innocent people. Calm and collected, yes, but not let bystanders get hurt! '_Looks like this is what I get for misunderstanding his personality... ,_' Crocodile thought as he used his sand to move the crowd to the side of the streets. Seeing enough time, Crocodile turned into the sand and allowed the wind to blow him away.

However, some pieces of him turned into glass from the scorching heat of the fireball. "Kuso(11)!" Crocodile cursed, looking at his now 'made-out-of-glass' legs. He turn to where Sasuke is standing, or rather _was_. The boy had completely disappeared. "Tch... . Guess I bit off more then I could chew... ," Crocodile muttered, trying to uphold his image as the town's hero. He needed it to keep his plan intact after all.

* * *

"Tch... ," Sasuke let out, as he hid in an alley. "Now what... ?" Sasuke asked to his two companions, who just shrugged. "Well you two are helpful... ," he muttered before he gained an idea. "**Henge no Jutsu****!**" Sasuke muttered, as he transformed into his older brother, with straw hat, Akatsuki cloak and all. He stared at Mimi and Taihou, wondering how to get around with getting spotted because of them.

Seeing on what their master was trying to do, Mimi and Taihou looked at each other before nodding. They turned into balls of light, much to Sasuke's shock, and then entered into his body. "Get out of me!" Sasuke said, in one of the few rare moments he actually freaked out. But then, his vision began to blur and he began to daydream. Daydream about his old fantasy world;

Tomato Land.

A loud slap echoed in the alley. "It's just a stupid childhood fantasy... . There is no Tomato Land and there never will be... ," Sasuke muttered to himself before making his way out of the alley.

But then he slapped himself to make sure he won't daydream again.

* * *

It's been a few days since Sasuke had arrived in the port town Nanohana in the desert kingdom Alabasta. After seeing a map of the world (through use of his Sharingan mind controlling ability), Sasuke had no doubt that he was not in his own world. Not only that, he learn that Mimi and Taihou were able to give him nice, peaceful, relaxing dreams. Like he's Clan still being alive for example. This was exceptionally useful, as he seemed to be going through different kinds of nightmares before Mimi and Taihou comes along to replace the nightmares with dreams.

While he didn't know why he had been experiencing nightmares (he hadn't had a nightmare for 4 years now), nor did he know why Mimi and Taihou had power over his dreams, Sasuke didn't really care. They were useful in combat (as shown during training sessions) and as long as he survives to get back to his own world and destroy Konoha, he didn't really care. Currently, Sasuke was planning. He was planning to steal food.

He found out the currency of this world was called Beli, which was very different from Yen. As such, Sasuke had to use the **Henge no Jutsu** to turn into his former teammate and best friend, Naruto, to steal food and survive. He usually tricked his chasers by going through an alley, quickly hide the food, transform into Itachi, and then tell his chasers that 'Naruto' went further into the alley.

Sometimes he turned into the other Konoha nin for the heck of it. Transforming into Neji caused him to gain the title of 'The Blind Bandit(12)'. He'd never turn into the girls though. They were a last resort. That and it would be weird trying to act like a girl since they can be so weird at times.

"**GOMU GOMU NO... ,**" he heard someone declaring. He looked around and found someone hands entering the restaurant that he was about to steal from. "**... ROCKETTO!**" A red blur zipped by him, causing 'Itachi' to look at the restaurant in wonder. Discretely making his way into the restaurant, 'Itachi' saw that the red blur was a boy about his age stuffing his face without a care in the world, evident because he didn't seem to mind the giant hole in the wall right next to where he was eating.

'_I actually feel sorry for whoever was in his way... ,_' 'Itachi' thought, before seeing a shirtless man coming from the hole. Thanks to the man's orange hat, 'Itachi' was able to notice the resemblance between the man and the boy in red. Not much can 'Itachi' say about the man, except that he seriously needed to wear a shirt. Thank Kami that he turned his Sharingan off otherwise the image would haunt him forever... .

"Huh? L... ," the man said, so shock in seeing the boy in red that he couldn't finish his sentence. But then he snapped out of it. "Oi(13) Lu... !" whatever the man was about to say, he couldn't finish it because of a Marine pushing him away. The Marines were basically the police of the world Sasuke had found himself trapped in. He didn't really thought much of them, seeing that he never seen one until now.

"Mugiwara(14)!" the Marine said. Now that the shirtless man was gone, 'Itachi' now had a clear view of the Marine. He is a muscular, light blue-green haired, man who was smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue Marine jacket which was open with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. 'Itachi' could plainly see that many cigars were strapped to the jacket. He was also carrying a jutte, which was strapped onto his back. He was also wearing brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots.

"Ceh. Looks like you're here too... ," the Marine said with a smirk. The straw hat wearing boy just continued eating while apparently staring at the Marine, until he realize who he was talking and began talking about something, though no one understood a thing he said due to all the food in his move. "You disgusting little... ," the Marine growled, due to the food of the boy being spread all over his face when the boy began talking.

The boy then began making the motion that said 'WAIT', until he somehow managed to fit all the food into his mouth, bowed and thanked for the meal, before immediately running away. "COME BACK HERE, MUGIWARA!" the Marine yelled, chasing after the boy.

"Gr... matte(15), Luffy! It's me!" the shirtless man with the orange hat from before said, running after the two. 'Itachi' noticed the large Jolly Roger tattoo on his back. Unlike a normal Jolly Roger, the cross bone was shaped into a plus, the skull was shaped into a specific shape and had a white beard on it.

"Talk about 'eat and run'... ," the chef of the restaurant muttered. 'Itachi' just sweatdropped along with the other customers.

'_Looks like I'm going to have to take a rain check on having lunch... ,_' 'Itachi' thought, before chasing after the three.

* * *

'Itachi' had followed the three from the restaurant, all the way to the point that 'Mugiwara' was stupid enough to run back his own crew despite one of them yelling to him that he should come back after he lost the Marines. At that point, the shirtless man appeared, saving Mugiwara's skin with his Devil Fruit ability. After Crocodile had mentioned the fruit, Sasuke had done research on them. Essentially, the Devil Fruits give whoever eats them different abilities, depending on what fruit.

However, there were drawbacks. The common one was that whoever ate a Devil Fruit would become a hammer in water, sinking with no way to swim back onto the surface without outside help. Also, not all Devil Fruit had been catalogued. As such, the chances of getting a specific fruit was very low. Not only that, but one can only eat one Devil Fruit. Eating another will kill you. Also, different powers have different drawbacks. Seeing that the Fruit would be more trouble then they worth, Sasuke decided to stay the way he is. Besides, there was no telling what would happen to his Chakra Control or even his Sharingan if he ate a Devil Fruit.

The shirtless man, Ace, then ordered the straw hat boy named Luffy to take his crew and get out of Nanohana. Ace then grinned as he prepared to held back the Marines for Luffy. '_Not my problem,_' thought 'Itachi', and was about to leave if not for Mimi and Taihou appearing out of his body. They then pointed at Ace. "... You want me... to help him?" 'Itachi' asked, pointing at himself before pointing at Ace. The two creatures nodded. "No." That pretty much sums what he wanted to do.

'Itachi' was about to leave, until Mimi got onto his head and began to pinch his cheeks. How the bunny managed to that without fingers was a complete mystery... . "Let go of me, Mimi!" 'Itachi' growled as he tried to get the green bunny of him. Mimi then forced his head to turn around, causing 'Itachi' to see Taihou was already making way for the Devil Fruit user. "... I really dislike you too right now... ," 'Itachi' said, as he felt 'hate' was too strong to describe what he currently felt for his 'pets' for a lack of a better word.

'Itachi' then dispelled the Henge no Jutsu, revealing Sasuke. He didn't want his brother's name to be dishonored more then it has too, which was the reason why he never stole from restaurants whenever he was 'Itachi'. Sasuke then jumped from the building he was on, gracefully landing next to Ace. "Ara(16)? Who are you... ?" Ace questioned.

"... Someone from the Dark(17)... ," Sasuke stated, before slowly drawing his sword while lazily spinning his Sharingan.

"Do you not know who you're allying yourself with?" the Marine from the restaurant questioned.

"Don't know, don't really care," Sasuke stated as his sword was out of it's sheath. Mimi and Taihou wanted him to help Ace for some reason, so he'll help if only because they forced him to. '_Forced to help someone because of a bunny and Kabutomushi... ,_' Sasuke thought to himself before he quickly incapacitated the Marine soldiers with few slashes from his sword. After cutting the last Marine soldier, Sasuke sheathed his sword before turning around to face the light blue-green haired Marine.

"Don't think I'll let you off easy kid... ," the Marine stated, as smoke began to come out of his body.

"... You ate a Devil Fruit... ," Sasuke stated. Ace and the Marine noted there was no fear from the sound of Sasuke's voice. It was cold, hard fact that was merely being stated. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Hai(18)" the Marine stated. "I'm Smoker, a Commodore of the Marines," the Marine introduced himself.

"And let me guess, you ate a Devil Fruit where you can control smoke?" questioned Sasuke.

"Not just control... . But I can also produce and _become_ smoke!" Smoker stated, before reeling an arm back. "**White Snake!**" Smoker shouted, his arm turning smoke which formed into the shape of a snake and headed towards right at Sasuke.

'_This better work... ,_' Sasuke thought, crouching as he gone through some hand signs. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" The reason why Sasuke was using the technique was because Ace had managed to block this very attack with flames of his own. Granted, they were most likely Devil Fruit flames but hopefully Chakra flames would give the same effect.

And it did.

The flames and smoke canceled out each other, giving enough time for Sasuke to jumped over Smoker and land right next to Ace, who whistled. "I don't know how you did it, but I'd admit that was amazing for someone without Devil Fruit powers," Ace commented.

"Now what makes you say that?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I'm the one, who ate the Mera Mera no Mi(19)!" Ace declared proudly, his arms literally blazing. "**Enjomo!**" Ace stated, creating what seemed to be a wall of fire between them and Smoker. "Come on, that net won't keep them trapped forever!" Ace stated with a grin as he turned around and ran to where Luffy was. Sasuke just stared at the net, before Mimi suddenly appeared and jumped onto his head. Sasuke quickly got the bunny off.

"Where were you!-?" Sasuke growled. While he didn't really needed Mimi's or Taihou's help, he wondered where the two were. He's answer was answered when Taihou came out from his body in the form of a ball of light. "... You guys planned for that, didn't you... ?" Sasuke questioned, getting a nod from Mimi before it turned into a ball of light and returned into his body along with Taihou.

"Oi Sasuke! Hurry up!" He heard Ace calling out. Sasuke just sighed before using his Chakra to catch up with Ace.

* * *

"There's their ship!" Ace stated, pointing at a ship with a sheep's figurehead. Though, Sasuke didn't questioned Ace as the Jolly Roger of the ship had a straw hat just like Luffy's. "Come on!" Ace stated, running towards their ship. Sasuke had to sigh at that, as Ace reminded him of Naruto, only with a brain and had black hair. Sasuke leaped from his spot onto the ground, eventually catching up to Ace until they were next to the ship, right behind where Luffy was sitting on the railings.

"But I could beat him now!" they heard Luffy declared, most likely to his crew. At this, Sasuke noticed the wide grin on Ace's face and sighed at that.

Ace then did a super jump, with the purpose of landing right onto the railing Luffy was sitting on. "Just who... can you beat?" Ace said with a grin, kicking Luffy off the railing before gracefully landing onto it.

"ACE!" Luffy said in shock.

"Yes, I think we all know that his name is Ace now, Mugiwara no Luffy," Sasuke stated, jumping onto the railing and landed next to Ace.

"Eh? Just who are you... ?" asked Luffy in confusion while the green haired swordsman prepared to draw out all three of his swords.

'_I've face worst... ,_' Sasuke thought as he remembered the time where he fought Killer B.

"Don't know, but you have to admit, he is handsome," the orange haired girl complimented. "Ain't that right Vivi?" the girl said with a wink to the only other female in the group, who was blushing up a storm.

The yellow blonde man in the black suit tensed up at that, before preparing to fight Sasuke as well. "Tch... teme(20)... ," the blond man said with a flaming aura of jealousy surrounding him. Sasuke just sweatdropped.

"Oi oi... relax already. He's with me," Ace said in a casual voice, as if his allies weren't going to break each others necks. "Anyway guys, thanks for taking care of my brother," Ace said to Luffy's crew, bowing his head to them.

"No problem," some of the crew replied back, bowing to him.

"So why are you here Ace?" Luffy asked.

"Huh? Didn't you get my message in Drum?" Ace asked, blinking.

"Drum?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"Never mind, no biggie" Ace said, chalking it off as 'Luffy-not-going-through-Drum'. There were other ways of reaching Alabasta after all. "I'm just here for a silly little task, nothing big. I just thought of meeting with you along the way," Ace explained. "... Luffy, will you come join the Whitebeard Pirates?" Ace asked, getting a loud 'Eh!-?' from the crew. "With your friends too, of course," Ace stated with a grin.

"No way," Luffy rejected bluntly.

'_Fast,_' Sasuke commented in his mind.

Ace, however, just laugh it off. "Okay, just thought I should ask," Ace said with a smile, as if he was expecting the answer Luffy had given him.

"W-Whitebeard... ," one of Luffy's crew members with a long nose said in shock and fear. "Then that means... the mark on your back is real... ?" he asked in fear.

"Yep. It's my pride and joy," Ace stated. "Whitebeard is the greatest Pirate I have ever known. I want to make him the Pirate King, not you Luffy. Sorry," Ace said, apologizing while rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's okay Ace! I'll just fight him!" Luffy said, putting his hands behind his back in a 'I-don't-really-mind' manner. It kinda reminded Sasuke of Naruto.

Ace just looked at Luffy like he expected the response. "Hey, what about the Marines?" the green haired swordsman asked.

"Relax. I managed to make me and Mister 'Someone from the Dark' here lose em'," Ace said, standing up and putting an arm over Sasuke's shoulders. In response, Sasuke lifted the arm of him.

"Whatever. I should go anyway," Sasuke stated, and was about to leave until someone hold him back. That and someone else was blocking his vision. It didn't took him even a second to figure out who was stopping him. "Get off me Mimi. Taihou, let me go," Sasuke stated to his comrades. Mimi and Taihou made a noise that clearly said 'NO!'.

"I think they said 'No'... ," a shy voice said. Taihou let go of Sasuke in shock from finding someone who could understand it's language, giving Sasuke the chance to get Mimi off his head. He then turned his attention to a talking small humanoid reindeer.

"... You can... understand them... ?" Sasuke asked it. He wasn't really creeped out at the fact the reindeer could talk, as the Summons from his world could do the same. Nor was he disturbed by the fact it was humanoid, he had gotten used to it due to Mimi. He was just shocked from the fact the reindeer could understand what Mimi and Taihou were saying!

"... Um... yeah... roughly... ," the reindeer said nervously. At this, Mimi quickly ran to the reindeer and whispered something into it's ear. "Um... she said that she's a girl and Taihou is a guy... ," the reindeer said. Sasuke turned to Taihou who puffed it's chest proudly at the fact. Sasuke just sweatdropped.

"Whatever... ." Sasuke's about to leave again, but Taihou hand grabbed his arm. "... You guys aren't going to let me leave, are you... ?"

"They said 'Nope'," the reindeer said after both Mimi and Taihou made a noise in their language, translating them.

Sasuke just sighed. "... Uchiha Sasuke." The sudden appearance of a name confused Luffy's crew and Ace. "My name. It's Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**Translations and Facts:  
(1) Kabutomushi = Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle**  
**(2) Sharingan = Copy Wheel Eye**  
**(3) Konohagakure = Village Hidden in the Leaves  
(4) Mimi = Ear  
(5) Taihou = Cannon  
(6) Sunagakure = Village Hidden in the Sand  
(7) Neku Sakuraba from The World Ends With You has a habit of doing this whenever he's annoyed.  
(8) Gaki = Brat  
****(9) Chakra is the Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy of someone combined, and is their Life Force. All Shinobi and Kunoichi from the Ninja World can manipulate Chakra to give them different types of techniques, ranging from walking on walls and water to breathing fire and making a dragon out of water.  
****(10) Akuma no Mi = Devil Fruit. Legends says that they are the Sea Devil's incarnate. Basically gives superpowers to whoever takes a bite out of them.  
**

**(11) Kuso = Damn it  
****(12) Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra fans would get this joke  
(13) Oi = Hey  
(14) Mugiwara = Straw Hat  
(15) Matte = Wait  
(16) Ara = Huh  
(17) Quote from Roxas in Kingdom Hearts II  
(18) Hai = Correct  
(19) Mera Mera no Mi = 'Mera' is the noise fire makes when it burns, Mi is obviously Fruit  
(20) Teme = Bastard**

**Technique Translations(N for Naruto, OP for One Piece):**  
**(N)Amaterasu = Illuminating Heaven**  
**(N)Kamui = Authority of the Gods**  
**(N)Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**  
**(N)Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu = Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**  
**(N)Henge no Jutsu = Transformation Technique**  
**(OP)Gomu Gomu no Rocketto = Rubber Rubber Rocket  
(OP)Enjomo = Flaming Net  
**

**There is no way I'm going to type 'Gum Gum' or anything from the One Piece English Dub. Japanese ones are better. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it was a let down. Review, if you wish. Oh, and if you feel Sasuke was out of character;**

**DEAL. WITH. IT.**

**I was writing whatever came to my mind first. I didn't plan ahead or anything. Always have been. And alway will. Yet I'm still able to write good stories... .(Yeah. I'm bragging. Despite the fact it'll probably piss off a few people, I'm bragging. And I apologize to everyone one of you who got piss off despite the fact I didn't meant to)**


	6. Kingdom Hearts

**Title for Story: The Other Way Around.**

**Summary: "This could have been the other way around… ." In an alternate universe, that did happen. Roxas absorbed Sora. Now, he travels through the Worlds with his Other's companions to destroy Organization XIII and keep his promise… wait… what promise?**

**Important Notes: So yeah… . You all can see where this is going. I'm like… a major KH fan. I played all of the games. That's right. From the original KH all the way to Dream Drop Distance. So I know the story. Well, the important parts at least. Since I haven't really finish Dream Drop Distance yet, LOL. This preview may mentions some missions from KH 358/2 Days, but that depends if I make myself go all the way to Beast Castle and Olympus Coliseum.**

**Oh yeah. Prepare for cussing from Roxas. Why? Cause he's a teenager and I refuse to believe that somebody can live through his adolescent years without, at _least_, swearing _once_.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts. Belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Special thanks to Kamen Keyblade Duelist(KKD) cause of all the help and support he's given me. Thanks man!**

* * *

Donald Duck was currently not a happy duck.

Why? Because for some odd reason he found himself sleeping in a small white pod with one of his best pals Goofy sleeping in another pod next to him. Goofy, being Goofy, needed a little help getting up. Help being a Thunder Spell to the stomach.

"YEAOW! What was that for Donald?" Goofy asked, waking up fully.

"Aw come on you lazy Goof! We need to find Sora!" Donald told the anthropomorphic dog as their friend is currently missing.

"Hey! I betcha he's right over there!" Goofy stated, pointing to a door in front of them, nearby was a treasure chest opened.

"Hey yeah! He's probably awake by now!" Donald stated, seeing the treasure chest. '_That should explain the opened treasure chest_' he thought to himself.

"Well then let's go!" Goofy stated, getting up and heading for the door. They calmly walked to the door, which slid opened for them to makeway. "Gee, it's sure is spooky here!" Goofy said, commenting on the dark hallway.

"Look! Light!" Donald said, pointing at the end of the hallway. They ran to it and found themselves in a white room. In the middle of it was a huge white pod and a boy who looked about a year older then their friend. He had spiky hair, just like Sora, however instead of pointing in multiple directions like a porcupine this boy's hair looked windswept. He seem to be wearing a white jacket over a black jacket whose collar was covering the boy's whole neck.

The white jacket had black checkered patters near the chest, back and shoulders with a grey hem on the sleeves. The boy seem to be wearing two-colored pants; the legs of his pants were beige with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the dark-colored cloth. He also wore grey shoes, a black and white checkered pattern wristband with two plain rings made out leather or something similar on his left hand. The one on his left index finger was black while the one on his middle finger was white.

But that wasn't the thing that got Donald's and Goofy's attention. It was the fact was wielding a Keyblade! Not only a Keyblade, but the Kingdom Key! Sora's Keyblade! "Hey!" Donald cried out, gaining the boy's attention. He turned around, letting the two see the rest of his features. His shoes had red shoe laces, his black jacket had odd cross-shaped zipper and he had blue eyes. In fact, those eyes seemed familiar to the two.

"Donald? Goofy?" he asked, as if not expecting them.

"Gee, I don't think we've met ya... ," Goofy stated, getting into his thinking pose.

"Oh. You don't know me. But I know you," the boy quickly explained, darting his eyes left and right as if in wonder what was going on.

"Really... ?" Donald asked, suspicious. Usually anybody who knew those words knew a lot more then they let on.

"Yeah... ," the boy said, quickly making his way to the exit.

"Hey wait!" Donald said, getting a 'Yeah?' from the boy as he turned around. "What's your name?"

"... Roxas... ," the boy said, almost sadly. It was almost like... that his name was the only thing that really belonged to him.

"Gee Roxas. Nice to mee ya!" Goofy said, being Goofy.

"Yeah well... we're sticking with ya from now on!" Donald stated.

"We/You are!-?" Goody and Roxas said, respectively, in shock.

"Yeah!" Donald said with a firm nod. "But don't get comfortable! The only reason we're hanging out with ya is because of that Keyblade there!" Donald said, pointing to Roxas's Keyblade. "When we found our friend Sora, we'll... ." Donald couldn't finish because Roxas suddenly spoke.

"Sora's not coming back!" Roxas stated, shocking the two.

"Wha... why not!-?" Donald ask. Roxas just suddenly shook his head, as if he was in pain before running away. "Hey!" Donald said, reaching a hand out to him.

"Why I'll be... I wonder what was that about?" a familiar voice called to them. Donald and Goofy turned around, and saw their friend and Royal Chronicler; Jiminy Cricket!

"Jiminy!" the two said happily before running up to him to catch up on what they miss.

* * *

Roxas didn't know what was going on as he ran through the hallway as he made his way back to DiZ's lab. Wasn't he supposed to be absorbed into Sora? Why did he still exist!-? Why was Sora missing!-? '_No... not missing... ,_' Roxas thought in realization as he skidded to a stop. "I... absorbed him... ," Roxas muttered out loud, before he dropped onto his knees. "I'm... I'm real now... I'm complete... ," he said to himself, clutching the part of his chest where his Heart should be.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events... ," he heard _his_ voice. Roxas looked up and saw a digital projection of DiZ being summoned. Roxas quickly got up and summoned his Keyblade as he scanned his surroundings. He was so confused that he didn't realized he was in the room where he fought his best friend Axel ealier. "No need to be violent. Hitting this data projection won't calm yourself. It will only serve to make you even angrier," DiZ stated calmly.

"Why am I still here!-? Shouldn't I be absorbed into Sora!-?" Roxas questioned.

"It was as I said; an unexpected turn of events," DiZ explained calmly. "Why are you angry? Shouldn't you be _happy_ that you're complete now?"

"At the cost of him!-?" Roxas asked, referring to his original counterpart; Sora. "He has friends! Family! I... don't... ," Roxas admitted, in a moment of weakness. He drop to his knees. "No one in the real Twilight Town knows me... . The people who do know me don't have Hearts to feel sad with... . In the end... no one will miss me... ," Roxas said, before he got onto all fours. "Please! Fix it! Make Sora comeback! His mother... his father... his little sister... Riku... Kairi... they'll miss him! You have to change me back... into Sora!" Roxas begged.

"Unfortunately for you, it would seem you _are_ Sora now," DiZ stated.

At this, Roxas growled. "I am not SORA!" Roxas yelled.

"Really now? You _were_ his Nobody after all."

"Gah!" At that, Roxas began to violently slam his Keyblade onto the the data projection. Again.

"Perhaps it's better this way," DiZ commented as he watched Roxas slashing through his 'body'. "Sora _is_ far too kind for his own good after all."

"Did I tell you... how much I hate you?" Roxas growled, panting.

"You seemed to tell me that you hated me 'so much' a few minutes ago... ," DiZ tauntingly answered, before disappearing.

"DiZ! Comeback here! Fix it!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas?" he heard Donald's voice asked in concern. He turned around and saw Donald along with Goofy walking into the room.

"Gee, are you okay?" Goofy asked, equally concerned.

"I'm fine," Roxas said, dismissing his Keyblade.

"So this is Roxas... ," he heard Jiminy's voice saying. He turned and saw Jiminy on Goofy's shoulder. "Nice to meet ya! Jiminy is the name! Jiminy Cricket!" he introduced himself.

"Roxas... ," Roxas stated, before turning around to walk into the lab. He heard Sora's friends telling him to 'wait up' but he didn't bother. He walked into the lab and to his surprise the computers he smashed were good as new! '_But... I was sure I... don't tell me I'm in the real Twilight Town!_' Roxas thought in shock. He was very sure he smashed DiZ's computers beyond repair in the Simulated Twilight Town... . The only logical conclusion was that he along with Sora's friends had somehow been transported into the real Twilight Town!

"You okay?" Goofy asked as he and Donald walked in.

"Uh... yeah... Fine," Roxas said, as he began making his way to the stairs. But when he pass by the device that had transported him into the Simulated Twilight Town, he saw a large treasure chest on the platform. "A treasure chest... ," Roxas muttered subconsciously.

"A pretty big one to boot, too!" Goofy stated.

"Hey Roxas," Donald said, turning to the former Nobody.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

"Why don't you try opening it? The Keyblade can open anything with a lock after all!" Donald stated.

"Hm... kay," Roxas said, agreeing with the duck due to remembering one of Sora's friends, Yuffie, telling him that. He summoned the Kingdom Key, threw it hight into the air before slamming it down onto the lid of the chest, opening it. The three (four if you count Jiminy) quickly gathered around the chest, intent on seeing what content is has. Only to find... .

"A Gear?" Roxas questioned, picking up the Gear.

"What's that?" Donald asked.

"Hm... ," Roxas hummed. He knew what Gears were, due to the Organization rewarding him with them and explaining what they were, yet he didn't know how to explain it to Donald and Goofy without sounding like he had been a terrorist (well... technically he wasn't seeing as he took out the Heartless when they were asleep!). '_I've got it!_' Roxas thought. Instead of explaining it, he might as well show it! He quickly took off the Kingdom Key's Keychain and attached the Gear to it. It then morphed into a different shape.

The Keyblade now had a green handle and a rectangular, black guard with long spikes on each of its corners. The long shaft was still silver, but now has concave edges, and ends in a spike resembling those on the Nobody symbol. The teeth of the Key were now shaped like a large arrowhead. But then, Roxas heard a voice. A voice saying; 'True Light's Flight'.

'_Is that it's name... ?_' Roxas thought, as he had never had this Gear before. Unlike Keychains, the Gears were bulkier in comparison and much heavier. '_True Light's Flight huh... ?_' Roxas said, scanning the newly formed Keyblade.

"Wow... !" Donald said in awe, as he too, scanned the Keyblade.

"Gee, it's like Sora's Keychains!" Goofy commented.

Roxas nodded before he took off the Gear, reverting the Keyblade back to Sora's basic Kingdom Key, before he lead the group outside of the mansion. Donald and Goofy began to immediately check out the area. Occasionally, the would call Roxas due to finding a treasure chest. They only found two in total; one contained a Potion while the other one contained a Mythril Shard.

"Gee... I wonder how we got here... ," Goofy asked as the group made they way to the woods.

"I don't know," Roxas shrugged as they entered the woods.

"You sure?" Donald asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Roxas said with a firm nod. Well he may knew their adventure together with his original counterpart; Sora, he didn't really know how the group ended up in Twilight Town. When they reached the large hole in the wall that separated Twilight Town and the woods, he pointed at it. "There. That should lead us right into Twilight Town," Roxas explained.

"Twilight Town... ? Is that what this World is called?" Donald asked, folding his arms and giving Roxas the suspicious eye.

Roxas nodded. "I would never... ever... forget this place... . Not even it's name... ," Roxas said with a small smile before making his way to the town.

* * *

_**Twilight Town**_  
_**= Tram Common**_

Roxas looked around, as if trying to find any imperfections in the real Twilight Town. '_Everything is exactly the same... ,_' Roxas thought, before he realized something. '_Except nobody knows me... ,_' he thought gloomily before making way to Market Street.

"Oh dear!" they heard someone cry out. Roxas knew what was going on. He did the job in the Simulated Twilight Town after all. He quickly ran to where they park the trams and stopped in front of the woman there. "Is something wrong ma'am?" Roxas asked.

"Oh dear... . It's nothing. I wouldn't want to trouble a new face. But... ," the woman said, however they heard some buzzing.

"Bees ma'am?" Goofy asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Oh why yes... ," the woman said depressingly. "My son and his fellow workers have problems whenever they need to park the tram that circles around the Common. So, I've been helping them and their boss, my husband, by getting rid of the bees. But no matter how many of them I get rid off new ones keep popping up!" the woman explained.

"We can get rid of them for you ma'am," Roxas stated. "Well... at least I can... ," Roxas said, eyeing Donald since the duck had the tendency to tell Sora to 'don't get distracted' by something trivial as this.

"Oh really! Thank you!" the woman thanked them. "Though, if you want me to pay you, then you're going to have to get the Job Offer I posted on the Bulletin Board nearby. We don't want anybody coming to me for the job when you've done it, now do we?" the woman told them. Roxas nodded, before turning around to face Donald and Goofy.

"Do you think you guys can keep the bees in check? You know, stop them from spreading further?" Roxas asked. The last thing they need is a Twilight Town infested with bees. Donald and Goofy nodded in understanding while Roxas quickly ran to the Bulletin Board. Quickly searching for the Job Offer, he found easily found as it was where it was in Simulated Twilight Town. Heck, it even had the same name; Bumble Buster. '_DiZ sure made sure to make the simulated town an exact copy... ,_' Roxas couldn't help but thought.

He then shook his head, before running back to where the others were. As he ran, he couldn't help but remember the mission he had with Marluxia, and the one with Vexen along with the mission Zexion as he passed by under the bridge. He passed it many times now, more then he could count. Roxas shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. '_I'm no longer with the Organization now... . I don't need to remember the missions they gave me unless it's for something important,_' Roxas thought as he finally arrived.

"I'm here," Roxas, holding up the Job Offer. The woman nodded before taking it.

"Okay dears. The job is simple. All you have to do is clear out the area of the bees. The faster you get it done, the more I pay you. Understand?" the woman asked. The three nodded in understanding. "Okay boys. Hop to it! And try not to get stung," the woman warned them before making way for them to fight the bees. When Roxas saw the bees, he noticed that there were a lot more bees then the ones he fought in the simulated town.

'_Probably because I couldn't handle this many without some of my abilities... ,_' Roxas thought as shot a basic Aero Spell at the bees, dispersing them. Goofy used his 'Goofy Bash' special attack to throw his shield at the bees like a boomerang. The shield easily cut through the bees, and like a normal boomerang it returned to it's master. Donald bashed some bees with his staff before he leaped back in preparation for a spell.

"Firaga!" Donald cried out, pointing his staff at the bees but yet nothing happened. Goofy let out a 'Huh?' along with Donald as the two looked at Donald's staff. "Come on... . Firaga! ... Fira!-? ... Fire!-?" Donald kept chanting, yet nothing happened. "Blizzaga! Blizzara! Blizzard! Thundaga! Thundera! Thunder!" Finally something happened. A small orb of electricity appeared on top of a swarm of bees before shooting a lighting bolt on them, killing them easily. "Well, at least something works... ," Donald muttered, scratching his head in confusion before smacking the staff.

"Enough of this! Aeroga!" Roxas said, pointing the Kingdom Key into the air as a small whirlwind spun around him, cutting through the bees bodies like a hot knife through butter. Seeing the job was done, they all dismiss their weapons. Well, almost all of them. Donald kept shaking his staff up and down as he was confused on why he couldn't use his other Spells except Thunder.

"That was amazing? Did you just use Magic?" asked the woman. Roxas nodded. "Amazing. If only everybody here had Magic... it would make getting those bees much easier," the woman commented. She then began searching her pockets before pulling out a pouch. "Here you go, 50 Munny for a job well done," the woman stated, giving the group some Munny. "Goodbye!" the woman said, leaving. Most likely to tell her husband that the bees are gone.

Roxas turned to the others. "Well, at least we know you guys aren't really in top shape, huh?" Roxas joked, most likely due to Sora.

"Yeah... it's really fishy... ," Donald commented, still working on his staff.

"Gee, I wonder what happened to us while we were asleep?" Goofy asked.

"I wish I knew... ," Roxas muttered to himself. "Come on. There are some people I wanna see," Roxas said, turning around to walk to the back alley. He could've just walked through the Sandlot as it was much faster, but that was where Seifer and his gang usually hang out. And he did not really feel like beating the crap out of Seifer as it would be cheating with his experience during his time with the Organization.

Passing by the Accessory Shop, the girl who manages it, Jessie, called out to him. "Hey!" she said, waving to him. In the Simulated Twilight Town, he and Jessie took a photo together when she opened up her shop (how she managed to get her own shop when she was about his age Roxas will never know nor did he want to), leading to Hayner teasing him that the two were a couple. Roxas had to sigh at that. All of those bonds he supposedly made... they were fake. Well, most of them anyway... .

"Hey, you okay?" Jessie asked him, as he and the others walked to her shop.

"Uh... yeah... . I'm fine," Roxas stated.

"Good to know," Jessie said with a smile. "You see, I've seen you around town before." Now at this Roxas did a take-back. How in Kingdom Hearts could she had possibly known him?

'_Ah great, I'm practically turning into Xemnas... ,_' Roxas thought, stiffing a groan. All the times he seen his former Superior, the powerful Nobody acted like Kingdom Hearts was a God. Well, technically it was, but still.

"I've seen you a few months ago. You did a Grandstander with Hayner and his friends, remember?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Roxas stated. The Organization had a day off but Roxas, practically a zombie at the time, had no idea what to do. He planned on doing some training but decided against it. Axel explained to him what people usually do on the day off, which caused him to go to Twilight Town. He was about to buy some ice cream and hang out at the clock tower but had met Hayner and his friends along the way.

"It was amazing! I've never seen someone managing to get so many hits like that! Can you do an Odd Job for me?" Jessie asked. He saw where this was going. Jessie had a little sister and she had an odd job involving Grandstander. Why the little girl would be wasting Munny like that he had no idea. He nodded. "Well you see, my sister had put out a Grandstander Odd Job. She absolutely love Grandstander and would pay good Munny to whoever manages to please her. Can you please take the job?"

Roxas nodded once again. "Thanks! I'll show you to her," she said, putting up a 'Out to Lunch' sign before leading the group to her little sister.

* * *

_**Twilight Town**_  
_**= Market Street**_

"Katie?" Jessie called out to a little girl nearby a ball.

"Huh?" the girl named Katie turned around and saw her older sister. "Sis!" she said, hugging the blonde girl. "I thought you won't have lunch until later!" Katie stated.

"I just wanted to show you that someone wants to do your Odd Job," Jessie stated. "Katie this is... oh I'm sorry. I've never got your names," Jessie said.

"I'm Roxas. This is Donald and Goofy," Roxas introduced his group, mostly due to Sora had introduced the whole group to someone before, and it felt natural to him.

"Nice to meet ya, mister!" Katie said.

"I'll get you the Odd Job add. Why don't you start off?" Jessie said. They nodded. Katie ran off to get a crowd while Jessie went on top of the hill to get the add. Roxas turned to the others, knowing they're wondering what Grandstander.

"So uh... what is this Grandmender?" Goofy asked.

"Grandstander!" Donald corrected.

"Oh yeah, A-Hyuck!" Goofy chuckled.

"Well, all I have to do is keep the ball in the air. If it lands five time, then it's over," Roxas basically explain.

"Well... don't take too long," Donald said, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently.

"Kay," Roxas said, shrugging.

Then Katie came back, with a Struggle Bat to boot. But Roxas noticed it wasn't any Struggle Bat. It was the Hammer Version, just like the one he used in Twilight Town. Generally people like use the usual Sword version as it was perfect for fast and powerful strikes. The Hammer Version was usually best for guarding against attacks. '_Maybe, I chose it because it resembled a Keyblade?_' Roxas thought. Out of all the other Struggle Bats, the Hammer Version was the closest to replicating a Keyblade in appearance. Then again, maybe he chose it because he felt more comfortable that there was a hand guard.

"Here you go mister!" Katie said, handing him the Struggle Hammer. "Please try not make your way all the way to another part of the Town," Katie told him, as it was possible to go up to the train station or into the Sandlot during a Grandstander as the ball would often fly off. Katie then made her way into the crowd that she formed and anxiously waited like the crowd were for Roxas to begin.

Roxas got into his usual battle position as he stared at the ball. He took a deep breath before he did swung the Struggle Hammer as he usually did whenever he started an air combo; a vertical slash upwards. Seeing the ball in the air, he quickly did his basic air combo that caused the ball to fly away near to the sign that read 'Sandlot'. Roxas quickly run on a building and slammed the ball into the sign, causing it to bounce back near the area where he began.

Roxas grabbed onto the sign, waiting for the ball to fall back down. When he felt like it fell enough, he kicked himself off the sign before doing his basic three-hit air combo again, this time slamming it into a building. The wall bounce back at him, causing him to hit it back at the building. This went on for a few seconds. Finally, the ball accidentally bounce back into the air.

Seeing that Donald said not to take too long, Roxas decided to try to make it short. He scaled up to the building before slamming the ball onto the ground hard enough for it to bounce back in front of him. Roxas, to put it simply, went berserk and kept hacking at the poor ball without letting it get too far away from him. This awed the crowd at his control over the ball and how he could maneuver himself. Sometimes, Roxas would slam the ball back onto the ground hard enough for it to bounce right back at him, continuing his chain of slashes.

By the time he was on his last 'life', Roxas slowly descend to the ground while keeping the ball in the air. When he had enough, he slammed the ball onto the ground, causing it to bounce all the way back to Katie. The crowd cheered and clap and the marvelous display, before asking Katie how many times he hit the ball before it landed a fifth time.

"... One hundred and thirty... ," Katie said in awe, causing some people in the crowd whistle at the grand feat while some began gossiping among themselves. Eventually the crowd dispersed, with Jessie and Katie walking up to them. "That was so amazing mister!" Katie said in admiration.

"I agree. How did you ever managed to learn to do that?" Jessie asked.

"I've been around... . Learning new things," Roxas said in a casually. It wasn't technically a lie. He had learn new things from his time in the Organization.

"Well, a deal's a deal. Katie, do you have the Munny?" asked Jessie. The little girl nodded before pulling out a 130 Munny and giving it to Roxas.

'_How ironic... ,_' Roxas thought, suppressing an eye twitch.

"Thanks again," Jessie said, as he headed back to Tram Common. Katie followed her older sister, satisfied from watching a good Grandstander for the day.

"Now can we go?" asked Donald, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah," Roxas said with a nod as they made they to the Back Alley.

* * *

_**Twilight Town**_  
_**= Back Alley**_

"Hey uh... Roxas?" Goofy said, stopping the group.

"What's the matter Goofy?" Roxas asked.

"I was just wondering... . Where did ya learn to use all those moves and Spells?" Goofy asked, causing Roxas to blink in confusion. "Well... Sora learned a whole buncha Spells when he was traveling along the Worlds to us. Donald too! But you know all kind of Spells, even powerful ones! So... does that mean you've been to other Worlds too?" Goofy asked.

"Well... ," Roxas said, scratching his cheek as he tried to figure out how to explain it. "I had someone to teach me the basics... ." Again, it wasn't a total lie. Larxene, while not really the best teacher, did taught him how to do Magic. "And I had some tips from other people who uses Magic... ." That was very true. Xaldin gave him some pointers on the Aero Spell, just as Axel did on the Fire Spell. Too bad Larxene died before he gotten pointers on using the Thunder Spell. Might have save him from accidentally shocking himself.

'_Then again, from the short moments I've been paired up with Larxene, I bet she would've gotten a kick seeing me shock myself and would've just fried me with her electricity... ,_' Roxas thought. "And I have been taught how to fight... ." Taught. Yeah right. He was self-taught just like Sora was! Marluxia just stood on a bench, twiddling his thumbs, as he watched Roxas getting chased around by Heartless! '_... That pink-haired ass... ,_' Roxas thought darkly, suppressing the urge to growl.

"But you learn all those other moves by yourself?" Donald questioned.

"Uh... yeah... pretty much... . I've had this Keyblade for a whole year now before I met you guys," Roxas said. At this, the two did a take-back.

"What!-? We've been asleep for a year now!-?" Donald asked in shock. Roxas just shrugged as he made his way to the Usual Spot. Donald and Goofy looked at each other in confusion on what was going on, but nonetheless followed Roxas.

* * *

**_Twilight Town_**  
**_= Usual Spot_**

"Um... ," Roxas said, seeing his friends were talking to each other. Well, he hoped they were still friends after all this time.

"Hm?" Hayner said as he noticed Roxas. After registering who was in front of him, Hayner greeted him. "Hey! It's Roxas!"

Pence and Olette turned around, and were greeted by the sight by their friend who they haven't seen in months. "Roxas, it is you!" Olette said happily.

When Pence saw Donald and Goofy however, he was confused. "Hey... where's that other guy? The one with the red hair?" he asked.

"Oh? Axel?" Roxas said, as his mind raced on trying to find a good excuse. "I don't know. He went to another part of town... ," he shrugged as he did Sora's iconic 'I-don't-know-nor-do-I-really-care' pose. '_For once, I am actually glad to be Sora's Nobody... ,_' Roxas thought to himself. "Me and him are part of a group that goes to different parts of the town. But I left them."

"Oh... ," Pence said understanding. "Is that why you guys were wearing the black coat?" Pence asked. Roxas nodded.

"Well, I think you look better in these clothes," Olette commented, getting a 'Thanks' out of Roxas. But then they heard a 'Ahem!' from a certain impatient duck. "Oh! Who are they?" Olette asked.

"That's Donald and Goofy. I found them nearby the Old Mansion. I'm helping find their friend Sora," Roxas lied. It was funny, when he was a few months younger he couldn't stand everybody lying to him. Yet now, he was the one lying to his friends. He turned his head to the anthropomorphic duo. "Isn't that right guys?"

The two quickly nodded their heads.

"Have you checked everywhere?" asked Hayner.

"Except for the Train Station, Sandlot and the Underground Tunnels," Roxas stated.

"Then maybe he's Station Heights. Or another part of town!" Pence concluded.

"Or, maybe he's with Seifer at the Sandlot... ," Hayner said grudgingly. "Last thing we need is another guy joining the Discipline Committee... ."

"You guys should check out the Sandlot first," Pence told them. "Seifer's not really nice with new guys... ."

"Right. Thanks guys," Roxas thanked them, before leading Donald and Goofy outside.

* * *

_**Twilight Town**_  
_**= Back Alley**_

"So where is this Station Heights?" Donald ask.

"Nearby the clock tower. I'm sure you saw it at Tram Common," Roxas said. The duo thought back and indeed, they did saw a large clock tower. "But, I wanna check out the Sandlot first," Roxas said, making way to the Sandlot.

"Gee, do you think Sora might be there instead?" Goofy asked, remembering what Pence and Hayner said.

"Probably," Roxas answered simply as he made way to the Sandlot.

* * *

_**Twilight Town**_  
_**= Sandlot**_

"Hey!" Roxas called out to Seifer, who turned around to face him.

"Hey you, where'd you come from?" Seifer asked, narrowing his eyes.

'_Just as annoying as in the simulation... ,_' Roxas thought with an annoyed eye twitch. "Just wondering. You guys seen a guy with spiky hair?" As if to insult him, Fuu pointed at Roxas. "I meant spiky like a porcupine's... . Besides, he has brown hair. Red pumpkin pants and big yellow shoes. You can't miss him." '_Like you did. Sora's inside of me... ,_' Roxas thought guiltily.

"Maybe... ," Seifer answered, annoying Roxas a bit as he knew he was lying. Seifer couldn't be telling the truth as DiZ would not joke about something important as Roxas absorbing Sora.

"Your face doesn't say you're telling the truth... ," Roxas growled.

"You're looking for fight?"

"Maybe... ."

"Come on Roxas. Let's just go," Donald said, before he and Goofy began to drag Roxas back to the Back Alley.

"Hn. Chicken wuss," Seifer mocked, causing Donald to stop solid cold.

"Why I adda... !" Whatever the duck said next, wasn't understandable as he began to quack in duck language.

"Alright jerk face, bring it on!" Roxas said, tempting to use the Kingdom Key yet decided against it. Instead, he pulled out the Struggle Hammer.

"Hm. The Hammer? How weak," Seifer said, before pulling out his Struggle Bat, which was the Sword Version. "Kneel loser," Seifer ordered as he lazily pointed the Struggle Sword at Roxas.

"Hold it!" they heard an adult voice saying. They turn around and came face to face with a short fat man. He then began saying how Seifer had managed to dominate the Struggle Competition but the matches were too short. So he wanted to make any street brawl into a proper Struggle fight. Not only does people get to settle their differences, but now they won't be frown upon the other members of society. "And what's your name, son?" the man asked the Nobody turned Somebody.

"Roxas."

"Well then Roxas, any time you want to fight, just say the word," the man said.

"How about right now?" asked Roxas, as he gotten into a battle position.

"You sure about that? Seifer's really strong, ya'know?" Rai asked.

"Total annihilation," Fuu warned/stated.

"Pretty sure," Roxas said.

"Well, the young lad wants it. What about you Seifer?" the man asked the leader of the Discipline Committee."

"I say, he should beg for mercy and for mommy," Seifer said as he got into his own battle position. Everyone quickly made room for the combatants. "Come on, if you beg, mommy doesn't know about the disappointment of a son she has... ," Seifer said with a smirk.

* * *

_**?**_  
_**= ?**_

A woman on another world sneezed, and left wondering who was talking about her along with why she felt like murdering someone for talking smack about her missing son. She then sneezed again, and now wondered why she felt so sad, like someone had declared that she and that someone had no relation what so ever.

* * *

_**Twilight Town**_  
_**= Station Heights**_

"Gee Roxas, did you really have to hit that Seifer guy so hard?" asked Goofy.

"He was practically asking for it... ," Roxas growled as he stomped his way to the train station. Seifer needed to learn to keep that taunting mouth of his shut, cause he'll never really know when he'll piss off the wrong guy. And today, he just did that. As the group neared the station, suddenly they were surrounded by Nobodies! "Not these guys again... ," Roxas muttered.

"What are these things!-?" Donald asked as the Dusks Nobodies took a step towards them.

"Nobodies! Just pretend their Heartless that can think!" Roxas said, his Kingdom Key appearing. While Donald and Goofy wondered on how Roxas knew about the Heartless, they didn't have to time to ponder on it as the Dusks began their attack. Like before, Roxas didn't knew what came over him. His body took a mind of it's own as he did a 180 degree spin around a Dusk, confusing it and the ones next to it. Taking the chance, Roxas whacked the three Dusks with wide attacks until he managed to kill of them.

Donald quickly used a Thunder on multiple Dusks. One quietly slithered on the ground, most likely hoping to catch the duck off guard however that idea was quickly shattered when Donald turned around and kept whacking the Dusk with his Mage Staff until it died. Goofy was using his Goofy Bash technique to kill a Dusk. Two Dusk snuck on him, however they were quickly killed by Roxas. "Gee, thanks pal!" Goofy thanked the former Nobody, who nodded and quickly ducked when Goofy swung his shield at him to reveal that he killed the Dusk behind the former Nobody.

"Thanks," Roxas said, as the three quickly formed a triangle while more Dusks appeared. Not only that, the Creeper Nobodies had join in as well. "You guys can handle a few more Nobodies right?" Roxas asked the anthropomorphic duo. They nodded as they once more, prepared themselves for battle. Donald was of course, using the only Spell he knew; Thunder. He kept spamming the Spell over and over again until he almost ran out Mana. He then whacked a Creeper away from him and to Goofy.

Goofy had somehow managed to remember his Goofy Tornado attack, causing him to spin around in a small green whirlwind as he hit any Nobodies that were sucked into the whirlwind. The Creeper from before was immediately destroyed when it made contact with Goofy. Roxas was easily taking out the Nobodies. With the Reversal technique that he had just named, the Dusks were a piece of cake while the Creepers were merely annoyances to him.

Eventually, the three were once again backed into a triangle. Only this time; Donald and Goofy were tired as if they had gone through their adventure with Sora without any sort of rest. "Come on guys! Get up!" Roxas said as the Nobodies threateningly took a step towards them. "Tch. No choice... ," Roxas muttered, holding Keyblade right in front of him before it began glowing with Light and Darkness.

Roxas then split the Kingdom Key into the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion. Some Dusks became brave (or stupid depending how you look at it) and jumped on the group of three. However, Roxas quickly dispatch those who were brave(stupid) enough. Seeing that the former Nobody were too powerful, the other Nobodies were about to retreat until someone ended their existence. "Huh?" Roxas said in confusion as he saw a small figure in a black coat wielding a very familiar Keyblade. If the Keyblade wasn't a hint who was in that coat the big round ears were.

"King Mickey?" Roxas asked in shock.

"Your Majesty!-?" Donald and Goofy asked in shock, snapping out of the daze. "Is that really you!-?" they asked.

The King only replied by making a 'shush' noise. "You three have gotta board the train and leave town. The train knows the way!" Mickey told them. He took out something from the sleeves of his cloak and handed it to Roxas. "Roxas... trust works both ways... ," The King warned the former Nobody before running into the town. As Donald called out to the King, Roxas looked in shock as he realize that he was holding the missing Munny that was stolen by the man in the black hood.

'_No... by Riku... ,_' Roxas thought darkly, narrowing his eyes. He quickly checked it's contents. The 5000 Munny was still there, along with his missing blue crystal from the Struggle Trophy. '_He took that too... !-?_' Roxas growled at the thought. He wondered where it had gone too, looks like he got his answer.

"Gee Roxas, are you okay?" asked Goofy, putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"I'm fine!" Roxas stated before making his way to the train station. The anthropomorphic duo looked at each in concern before following the Keybearer.

* * *

**Eh... . I was planning to make this a one-shot... . A really long one-shot that goes through the whole Kingdom Hearts II plot... but maybe I should make long one-shots like these during November and December. I don't have to worry about school then.**


	7. PPGZGo BustersStarforce

**Author's Reasons: This was originally supposed to be another rewrite of the first chapter of a certain story of mine. But... meh. Not feeling it. Oh well. You can expect this one to be one of the last stories to be rereleased on my Author's Page.**

**Important Notes: Girls are 15. Meaning boys are 15. Also, not using the Megaman SF's devices. Using something else from another series that is a more... suitable replacement I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own PPGZ/Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! or Megaman Starforce/Ryuusei no Rockman. Also do not own any characters/items/quotes/weapons/titles etc from other series.**

* * *

"I will never understand how it can be sunny one moment, then there's a freaking blizzard going on that freezing the entire city in another," said an adolescent male about the age of 15.

He had curiously blue hair, emerald green eyes and was wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, blue jeans along with red and white sneakers. Following him was a teen the same age he is, having spiky black hair with red streaks and red eyes. Said teen was wearing a black jacket with a white fur collar, black pants and black boots. The last teen was practically the exact opposite of the black clad teen, having white hair of all things with a grey vest(also with a white fur collar) with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, grey pants along with black and green boots. Surprisingly, they all had similar facial features.

"Quit complaining Yamarashi(1)... ," muttered the black clad teen.

"I'm just saying, this calls for an investigation," explained the blue haired teen, apparently named Yamarashi. "We should do something about this now before whatever this is gets way out of control."

"Normally I would agree with you Ryuusei," said the white haired teen. "But we just moved here. Let's familiarize ourselves with our neighborhood before we go charge in and forget where we live."

"... . Fine... ," said the blue haired teen, full name; Yamarashi Ryuusei**(SJ: Japanese name has the family name first, then the first name for those who don't know)**. His brother had a point. They just arrived in the city about two hours ago while the workers that were moving their stuff were busy rearranging them in their new house. "So, should we find a tour guide or something?"

"Off course you would want to flirt with a girl first Yamarashi... ," said the black clad teen.

"One. Stop calling me by our family name. Two. It's not my fault that most of the girls back home chase after me, Ankoku(2)" said Ryuusei.

"Tch. My name is Sasuke. Get it right, dear brother," said the supposedly named Ankoku, really named Yamarashi Sasuke, saying 'dear brother' with sarcasm.

"Now now. Let's not fight with each other," said the white haired teen, with a nervous smile on his face.

"SHUT UP GIN(3)," said the two teens that can pass off as twins harshly. Gin, the white haired boy, had a gloomy aura surrounding him and began to sulk in front of a shop while his two brothers(4) began arguing about what they should call each other. And they all kept the act up until they heard something explode. Stopping arguing for a moment(Or in Gin's case sulk), they looked at where the giant iceberg that had formed a few minutes ago had been destroyed, all what's left of it were small(or looked small) chunks of ice along with black and white lights in the sky.

And three of the white lights were heading right for the brothers.

They blinked. Once. Twice. Before they got out the way. And then by some odd twist of fate, three children that the boys were sure that were no where nearby appeared and walked pass them. As they were too busy playing with their toys, which consisted off a bulky phone and some mask connected to a toy strapped onto their wrists, to notice the white lights heading in their direction. The boys did some calculations. They then concluded that if they don't take the hit for the children, they might be incinerated by the lights. Or heavily burned. The boys sighed.

'_I hate my life... ,_' thought the boys as they covered the children and took the hit.

**IT'S MORPHING TIME!**(5)

* * *

Akatsumi Momoko was currently showing of her new yo-yo skills to a little girl she protected. Protected from what you ask? By a white light, similar to the ones that the boys from before were hit earlier. To go along with her new yo-yo skills were a pink tank top with a pink vest that had a yellow 'P' on the front with a new white belt along with a matching skirt with pink shoes and black gloves. On her neck was a black choker with a yellow 'P', similar on the one on her vest. Her belt also had a pink gem with the letter 'P' engraved on it.

"You're really good!" commented the little girl.

"I never really been good at the yo-yo before... ," commented Momoko to herself. "Something weird is going on here," concluded Momoko. She then heard screaming, coming from people outside the park, running away from who knows what. Some of them entered the park, running passed her and the little girl. Fortunately, someone stopped to tell them what was going on.

"Hurry, someone released all the animals!" said the man who stopped. He then picked up the little girl and ran away with the small crowd running through the park.

"... What animals?" questioned Momoko. Her question gone answered when she saw a tiger stop in front of her. The tiger threateningly roared at her, prompting her to do what a normal person would do and scream her head off in fear. Then she noticed two goats behind her, eating... her homework? "Hey! That's my homework!" Momoko complained as she tried to get the goat to spit out her paper. "Well, at least I have a good excuse this time... ," she said to herself until she noticed a lizard near her leg, it's tongue practically wrapping itself around it.

Momoko didn't react until she had a scared look on her face. '_Their going to eat me... ,_' she thought. '_Their going to eat me! Somebody get me out of here!_' Momoko unconsciously lifted her hand that was holding her pink yo-yo, which flew into the air and wrapped itself onto a tree branch, lifting her into the air and making her land onto another tree branch below. She then realized what happened. "How... did I do that... ?" she questioned herself seeing that no normal person should be able to do that.

Unknown to Momoko, a pair of emerald green eyes saw everything.

* * *

**(About a minute earlier...)**

Ryuusei was taking a walk through the now hotter streets. He and his brothers had decided to split up after the white light fiasco. Something strange happened to them when the white lights hit them. '_Well, more like we got upgrades... ,_' thought Ryuusei to himself as he looked at his left arm. He then heard screaming. He looked up and saw that a crowd was running straight towards him, though he didn't react. The crowd ran passed him, confusing him as he saw the look of fear in their eyes.

"What's going on... ?" asked Ryuusei in confusion.

"Somebody released all the animals in the zoo!" explained a man wearing a business suit, carrying a small little girl with orange eyes. He then ran away to catch up to the crowd.

"Now who's stupid and/or crazy enough to do that?" questioned Ryuusei until he heard a tiger roar. He turned his head to the park near him and decided to head into it. When he arrived at a specific part of the park, he saw a pink clad girl trying to stop some goats eating some paper, until she saw a lizard trying to wrap it's tongue around her leg. She began to overreact and somehow managed to flew herself to a tree using her pink yo-yo.

'_OK... . Obviously we're not the only ones hit by the lights... ,_' Ryuusei concluded as he saw that the girl had way to many of the letter 'P' on her outfit than necessary. And let's not forget the pink. Plus, what the girl was wearing wasn't really what he call 'normal'. He then saw a man with green skin and a monkey-like face, wearing a weird hat and a black cape wrapped around his body looking for something. But the most noticeable trait to Ryuusei was the man had a black aura surrounding him. '_Black aura... if I'm not mistaken... there were black lights to go with the white ones... ,_' thought Ryuusei.

He saw the man grabbing a lion and taking out whatever the lion had in it's mouth, and proceed to lick it. '_EW!_' thought Ryuusei, grossed out. He saw the girl yelling at the man before taking what supposedly is a cookie filled with vanilla and showing him how to eat him. '_EW! She just ate the one the monkey man had in his mouth!_' thought Ryuusei in disgust. Then the two realized what was going on and took a few step back away from each other, staring each other down.

"Finally... ," muttered Ryuusei. He then rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a bulky device strapped to his wrist before turning the dial on it and pressing the button near his hand.

**IT'S MORPHING TIME!**

* * *

**IT'S MORPHING TIME!**

Those were the words that Momoko and her new foe heard when they realize that their were enemies. They turned around and saw a blue haired teen glaring at the supposed monkey man in front of Momoko. His body was then covered by green numbers, like codes in computers. One by one, the numbers covered him until they became a blue jumpsuit that covered his entire body with the sole exception of his head. Green numbers surrounded him again, covering his legs, arms, shoulders and chest in light blue armor. His waist was also covered with numbers, but they turned into a belt that had what seemed to be a deck holder.

Then his head was surrounded by numbers, becoming a helmet, though the back of it wasn't covered, allowing his hair to defy gravity by facing upwards. Though, his transformation didn't look complete. He then lifted his left arm, the one armed with a blue gauntlet with a device on it. He place his arms so he was staring at the visor of the device. "Let's... Morphing... ," he said calmly, pressing the button on the device near his hand to make the orange visor de-attached itself from the device and place itself over his eyes, inserting itself into his helmet as it turned into a red visor.

Momoko jawed dropped as she saw a real-life Henshin Sequence right before her eyes. '_That... was so... COOL!_' she thought in her head. She could say her life was complete, but it wasn't until she got married with a hot guy. The blue armored warrior pointed at the monkey man. "Alright monkey man, let's dance," he said.

"I'm not a monkey man! I'm... MOJO JOJO!" declared the monkey man.

"Does it look like I care?" questioned the warrior, opening the deck holder on his right side, taking a metallic card out of it and inserting it to the now incomplete looking device on his left wrist. Though, one could see the picture on the card if they looked at the device correctly.

**BATTLE CARD: LONG SWORD**

Those were the words the device announced before the warrior's gauntlet was covered in square like objects that transformed his arm into a yellow device that was producing a long green blade, living up to the name the device announced. He then positioned himself so that his right hand was aiming at Mojo. "**Stinger**... ," the warrior muttered to himself, before shooting like rocket at Mojo, leaving a blue blur behind him. However, Mojo luckily managed to dodge. However, the warrior wasn't done yet. "**Million Stab**... ," he muttered to himself again as he began to thrust the sword at Mojo in inhuman speed.

'_Whoa... he's so good!_' thought Momoko, not believing that she met a real superhero. The warrior ended his attack with one powerful thrust. Though, it also missed it's target. The warrior then backed away, landing next to Momoko.

"Are you going to help? Or are you just going to watch?" questioned the warrior as he watched Mojo's movements.

"Huh? But what can I do?" asked Momoko.

"You gotta have that yo-yo for a reason, right? Besides, if I hadn't interfered, you would've fought him anyway, am I right?" asked the warrior. Momoko realized he was right. If he hadn't interfered, she would be the one fighting Mojo.

'_Oh man! I would be having a cool superhero vs supervillain battle by now if he hadn't butt in!_' thought Momoko, but then decided to help the warrior anyway. Interfered or not, she would still have a superhero vs supervillain battle anyway. "Alright then! Let's do this!" said Momoko, now pumped up for battle.

The warrior smirked. "Now that's the spirit," he said, taking out another card and inserted it to his now 'normal' left arm.

**BATTLE CARD: CANNON**

It was then covered by the square objects again, this time transforming his arm into a cannon. "Hey monkey breath! Take this!" he said with a grin, aiming at Mojo. He shot, but missed. Though it did scare away the animals that were watching the exchange. Mojo had decided that it was best to flee while he was still in one piece. He was sure that he could take the pink clad girl alone, but not when she had an experienced fighter on her side. "I will be back to take my revenge! Mojo," Mojo declared, already running out of the park.

"Come back here and try to go ape shit on us!" yelled Aoi Senshi(Blue Warrior in Japanese), chasing after Mojo.

"Matte(Wait)!" cried out Momoko, chasing after them. They ran all over the city, at one point they fought on a truck that almost toppled over if Momoko and Aoi Senshi didn't catch it. Now they were currently fighting near some shops. "This is getting tiring... ," said Momoko, trying to hit Mojo with her yo-yo. Despite making the yo-yo move faster then possible, Mojo still managed to dodge the barrage.

"Well then, why don't we just put him on ice?" asked the Aoi Senshi, taking out another card and inserting it into the device on his gauntlet.

**BATTLE CARD: FREEZE KNUCKLE**

The Aoi Senshi's left arm changed armor again, this time becoming a light blue gauntlet with a giant fist on it. "**Cold Slam**!" He announced before slamming the oversized fist onto the ground, actually freezing it, but once more it missed Mojo who jumped onto a car.

"Gr... ," growled Mojo, seeing that he will be defeated as long as the fight drags on. "I won't forget this, Mojo!" he declared, before jumping onto the rooftops and ran away.

"Oi(Hey)! Come back here!" yelled the Aoi Senshi. Though he sighed since he knew that would never come back. "Why do they always want to do it the hard way?" He asked to no one particular, ruffling his gravity defying hair.

"Um... ," Momoko said shyly. This was the first time she talked to a real life superhero after all.

"Thanks for the help," said the Aoi Senshi, looking at the sky. "Mind helping me out a bit more?" He asked. Momoko then had a confused look on her face. What else needed to be done? "Have you forgotten that the animals are still out of their cages?" he questioned. The pink clad girl had the decency to look sheepish. He sighed. "OK then, I'll find all the animals that were released from the zoo... . You go send back the ones in the park," he ordered, disappearing in an rainbow like aura.

"Hey wait!" Momoko cried out, but he didn't came back. "Ah! Why did I messed that up! Now he thinks I'm some stupid rookie that doesn't know what she's doing!" she said, ruffling her hair, unaware of the crowd staring at her. "No use dwelling on it now! Gotta get the animals back into the zoo," she said in determination, before jumping high into the air. When she landed, she jumped again. It's was like seeing a girl skipping, only she had massive air.

About an hour later, one can see the Aoi Senshi and Momoko outside the zoo, leading the animals back in. "No need to thanks us people, all in the days work for superheroes like us!" said Momoko, basking in glory that no one was really giving. The Aoi Senshi tapped her shoulder, prompting the pink clad girl to stare at him, who was pointing at his right. Momoko looked at her left, and saw that their battle had caused some buildings had cracks on them, while the store that fought in front of had an ice covered road.

"Let's try to take it easier next time, alright?" the Aoi Senshi, his hands holding each other behind his head. Then a beat up car stopped next to them. If memory serves them right, it was the same one that Mojo jumped on. The dent on the roof proves it. Stepping out of it was a man in a suit with red bowtie, having grey hair and mustache, behind him was a tall blonde woman wearing a red dress and black high heeled shoes. Blue and Pink could not see her face due to it being hidden by the table computer she was holding.

"As Mayor of New Tokyo City, I'd like to thank you for protecting the city," said the man, now known as the Mayor. "But please due try to take it easy on the buildings and roads... ," he said, looking at the cracks on the buildings(created by Blossom whenever Mojo throws her), craters on ground(created by Aoi Senshi), and the ice covered road(also created by Aoi Senshi).

"Uh... right... ," said Aoi Senshi. Momoko got a little nervous seeing that the Mayor was in front of her. And she caused a lot of property damaged. What was going to happen to her if she stayed?

"Um... I got to go!" Momoko said in a hurry, already skipping(or her version of skipping if jumping high into the air is any indication) away.

"... . You know what happened to us, and want to take us somewhere to explain what was going on, don't you?" asked Aoi Senshi.

"Why... yes... ," said the Mayor, shocked at the fact the armored young man in front of him figured it out that fast.

"Fine. I'll go get her," said Aoi Senshi, about to jump into the air. "Oh, when we're leaving to go wherever we're going, we're going to have to make a few pitstops," he warned, before jumping high in the air and disappeared in a rainbow colored aura.

* * *

Minutes after chasing after the pink clad girl, one can see a still transformed Ryuusei inside a colorful van driving through the streets. He was currently sitting across a kid with a mechanical dog who was sitting next to his father. It surprised him that the two looked so similar, but then again, the kid might be trying to imitate his father if the lab coat was any indication. Oh, and the pink clad girl was strapped onto a stretcher, like the ones you see a patient lying down on in the hospital.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on, and who are you people?" asked the pink clad girl(who Ryuusei decided to nickname 'Pinky'), indicating his brothers who were sitting right next to Ryuusei.

"Well, these are my brothers, who are a total pain in the ass," said Ryuusei, seeing that they took about an hour to find the two boys. Sasuke then smacked him. "Ow! What was that for!-?"

"There is a child here, baka(idiot)," said Sasuke, pointing at the small child in front of him.

"Oh right... ," said Ryuusei sarcastically. "Sorry about that. Thanks for reminding... Ankoku... ," said Ryuusei with a smirk.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CALL ME THAT JUST BECAUSE I LIKE WEARING BLACK, YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT!-?" yelled Sasuke as the two began each other, causing lumps to form on their heads. The odd thing was that some lumps were forming ON Ryuusei's helmet.

"YOU HYPOCRITE! YOU JUST TOLD ME I CAN'T CUSS WHEN THERE'S A CHILD IN HERE, YET YOUR CUSSING! YOU BASTARD!" yelled Ryuusei as they beat each other some more.

"... You are so lucky you don't have _any_ type of siblings... ," said Gin to the child.

"I think so too... ," said the child, sweatdropping at seeing the two brothers fight.

"Be quiet back there and behave like responsible young men or I'll spank you!" said the blonde woman in the driver's seat, with the Mayor sitting at the front passenger seat next to her. The two brother's quickly stopped and behaved, even saying a soft 'Yes ma'am' at her. Gin snickered, but a glare from his brothers shut him up. Though, the two boys could tell the white haired teen was inwardly laughing at them because Gin was whistling an 'innocent' tune.

"Um... not all of you still haven't answered my question... ," said Pinky.

"Oh right, sorry," apologized the man in the lab coat. No doubt that he was a scientist. "My name is Professor Utonium, and this my son Ken," said the professor, indicating the child next to him.

"Oh, the guy who lives at the laboratory on the hill?" questioned Pinky.

"Yes," confirmed the Professor. "You all know about the extreme weather we've just experienced, correct?" he asked.

"Let see, people wearing the least amount of clothes possible while still looking decent. I'm pretty sure that no one was expecting a blizzard today Prof," said Ryuusei, his hand on his knee to support his head.

"Um... right," said the Professor, a little put off by Ryuusei's bluntness. "We were experimenting with a new kind of chemical we named 'Chemical Z'. Ken thought we can use it to stabilize the extreme weather, so he fired the chemical with our laboratory's laser cannon. It seemed to work but it also released a series of strange light beams. There were black ones and white ones." explained the Professor.

"That's right," said Momoko, remembering her protecting the little girl from the white light. "It was the white one that hit me... ."

"Us too... ," said Gin, remembering that they protected the children from three white lights as well.

"... So... just making sure... if the city gets destroyed because of those lights... we blame the kid, right?" asked Ryuusei, prompting Sasuke to smack him. "Hey! I'm just trying to make sure!"

"Just, stop talking," said Sasuke.

"It's the black beams that worries me the most... ," said Ken. "Like the one that landed in the zoo, one of the animals might've been infected by it. The Professor and I think that it was the Black Z-rays that caused all the commotion," explained Ken.

"That explains where monkey boy came from," said Ryuusei.

"Ha, I should've known... ," said Pinky.

"What are you talking about... ?" questioned Sasuke.

"Well... their the scientist... ," said Pinky, giving the two scientists the shifty eyes.

"Oh, are we blaming the kid?" asked Ryuusei, though Sasuke smacked him again. "What!-? I'm pretty sure we are!"

"Well... I guess we can forgive you for giving the city it's own supervillains... since you gave me these cool superpowers... . Speaking of superpowers, what are these straps made off? I can't break out of them... ," said Pinky, trying to break free from the supposed leather to show her point. "Can you please untie me? Please, I'll be good!"

The Professor looked at Ryuusei. "... What, me!-?" the young man said in shock.

"Well, you are the one who managed to drag her in here... ," explained the Professor.

"... Fine!" said Ryuusei. He knew that his brothers weren't going to do squat so he might as well save himself the trouble. He undid the straps, and true to her word, Pinky didn't even try anything except sitting up and stretching herself. She then took a chocolate bar that the mechanical dog offered to her before and ate it. Then the mechanical dog began barking.

"Hm? What is it Peach?" asked Ken, as the robot dog named Peach continued barking until it finally answered back to it's master.

"Check it out, there's another one!" it said.

"Your dog! It talks!" said Pinky in surprise.

"It's a robot, shouldn't you expect it to talk?" questioned the boys.

"Shut up! Who builds a robot dog that can talk!-?" Pinky questioned back.

"Oh please, I talk all the time!" said Peach, jumping on the stretcher Pinky was on.

'_You weren't talking a few seconds before you little mutt... ,_' thought the B-oys(6) darkly.

"Has anyone told you people that you're weirdos? If not, then I guess it should me," said Pinky. "You people are weirdos!"

"Actually, you and Peach have a lot in common! He was also hit by the White Z-Rays," explained Ken, remembering Peach's first word. Well, actually Peach's first word was a bark. Let me rephrase that, Peach's first English word. Much better.

'_He... ? It's a robot... ,_' thought the B-oys.

"Another one guys, a light blue one!" Peach said, doing a little happy dance before he jumped onto the opened roof of the van.

"What is he talking about... ?" questioned Sasuke, jumping on the roof to get a better look. While he saw the skipping girl, he couldn't really see her features.

"Amazing, she's just like the girl in the back," commented the Mayor in amazement, using binoculars to see the girl better.

"Give me that," said Sasuke, swiping the binoculars, getting a 'Hey!' from the Mayor in the process, before looking at the girl with them. He saw that the girl was blonde teen his age, her hair having been twirled into pigtails, with light blue eyes. Sasuke assumed that the giant metal stick that the girl was holding was probably her weapon, like Pinky with her yo-yo. Though he couldn't really understand the real purpose of the weapon other then a closed range weapon.

"Hey Ankoku, see someone you like?" questioned Ryuusei with a slight smirk before letting out a laugh, but then got hit by a pair of binoculars. Sasuke glared at his brother before taking his seat next to him.

"... Guess you hit the nail on the head if he's not yelling at you," commented Gin to Ryuusei. A vein popped on Sasuke's head as he smacked his brothers. "... Meanie... ."

"You know what? I might as well try my transformation. Let's see if those White Z-Rays changed anything else," said Sasuke, rolling up the left sleeve of his black jacket to reveal that he had a red and black version of Ryuusei's watch, though the most important piece was still orange. '_If memory serves me right... ,_' thought Sasuke, thinking back to their first transformation when the Z-Rays hit them. Their bodies went autopilot but luckily they didn't blackout during the transformation. He then twisted the dial and pressed the button near his hand.

**IT'S MORPHING TIME**

Green numbers and codes surrounded him, just like Ryuusei in the park. The codes became a black jumpsuit before more codes surrounded specific parts of his body, making a gauntlet for his left arm, grieves for his legs, a belt and a helmet. Unlike Ryuusei, instead of a right gauntlet, his right wrist had a ring on it, producing purple energy from it. On his chest was a red symbol, one could say it was a stylized M. On his head was a black and red helmet, also only having a partial guard as the back was non-protected, letting his now white hair free to defy gravity like Ryuusei's.

"Let's, Morphing... ," said Sasuke, placing the orange visor on the device directly before his eyes. He then pressed the button again, releasing the visor that transformed into a purple X-shaped visor, placing itself over his eyes.

'_... Other then the fact the spine on his left gauntlet is gone, plus said gauntlet is more streamline and he has a belt with a deck holder, he looks pretty much the same... ,_' thought Ryuusei and Gin.

"If you need me I'll be talking to the girl," said Sasuke already on the roof of the van.

"I think there's going to be a problem with that... ," said the Mayor as Peach began to growl. Pointing in front of them, the Mayor showed Pinky**(SJ: GOD DAMN IT. I HAVE A FRIEND WHO LIKE CUTE THINGS AND NAMED ONE OF PLUSH TOYS PINKY AND NOW I CAN'T GET THE DAMN WORD OUT OF MY HEAD! And yes my friend is a girl)** and Ryuusei saw a very familiar cape.

"Mojo Jojo!" they called out the villain's name.

"And she's after the girl!" said the Professor.

"Time for a test drive," said Sasuke, looking down on them. He then disappeared in a rainbow aura like Ryuusei and reappeared in front of Mojo.

"Mojo? Who are you!-?" the monkey asked.

"Your worst nightmare... ," said Sasuke in a dark voice. He then began to throw out a barrage of punches, though Mojo managed to dodged all of them and backed away. He then charged at the black armored warrior with his own set of punches, though something weird happened. The punches went THROUGH Sasuke, who had a rainbow colored aura surrounding him whenever those punches touched him.

"How is he able to do that?" questioned the Professor as the van passed by the battle.

"Electro Magnetic Waves," the two remaining B-oys answered with a bored look on their faces. Everyone stared at them, confused, but the B-oys paid no mind.

"... You know... I always hated that he never gotten hurt during our spars... ," said Gin, confusing everyone else about the conversation.

"That's because the asshole always shift between frequencies, how are we supposed to touch him if our frequencies don't match?" explained Ryuusei, confusing everyone else even more.

"You know... even if she joins... ," Pinky started, causing everyone to stare at her with confused faces.

"Even if she joins... ?" they repeated in confusion.

"I'll still be the leader cause I'm red, right?" she asked, looking sheepish. Everyone face-faulted at the 'fact', as she referred to Super Sentai where all the Red Rangers are the leader of their respective Squadron. And she's pink, a variation of the color red.

'_Note to self, get a red form... ,_' thought Ryuusei.

* * *

**(A few minutes earlier...)**

Gotukuji Miyako was having a blast. First she had gotten a cute outfit as a reward for protecting a little girl by a strange white light, which came with superpowers. Well, she didn't know if she had any other power except enhanced jumping but who cares about details? Not Miyako that's for sure(at least when it doesn't involve the fashion world).

"Oh? I could've swore I jumped on something... ," commented Miyako. "Oh well!"

What she didn't realized was that she jumped on a monkey. Or rather... a mutated monkey. Said monkey got angry for having his face stepped on and tried to capture Miyako, but failed miserably. Then it decided to stop in front of where the blonde would land next. It's calculation was correct, as Miyako just landed right in front of it. It then went through with Phase 2 of it's plan, releasing a barrage of punches on the blonde.

Unfortunately, said blonde managed to dodge all of them(thinking it was a game in the process...), and then stepped on the monkey's face again. The monkey then decided to splash the light blue clad girl with water. Why he had a bucket under his cape no one will ever know except for the monkey itself. However, the plan failed as well, due to Miyako wondering if she could jump even higher. She can and did, causing the water to splash on the monkey instead.

Wow... poor monkey is not having a good day is it?

"Shut up Mojo!" yelled Mojo Jojo to the heavens.

**(SJ: No breaking the Fourth Wall, you poor excuse for a villain... .)**

"Be quiet! I am a great villain, Mojo!" yelled the monkey again.

**(SJ: Please... your cartoon counterpart is more of a threat then you'll ever be. Now stop breaking the Fourth Wall! Or do you want me to strike you down with lightning?)**

"Like you would, Mojo!"

And at that moment, lightning struck Mojo where he stood.

**(SJ: ... . You were saying monkey breath?)**

"I'll be good... Mojo... ," squeaked the mutated monkey.

**(SJ: Good. And to make sure you don't break the Fourth Wall again... .)**

Mojo heard a sound, similar to somebody snapping their fingers. He then took a look around, wondering what was going on. Then he remembered about Miyako and gave chase. A few minutes later, a black armored teen suddenly appeared before him and began attacking him for no reason. But of course, Mojo had no problem dodging them, despite their inhuman speed. Mojo counterattacked by releasing his own barrage of punches, though for some strange reason they just went through the black armored teen.

"Is that all you've got... ?" the black armored teen questioned.

"... ," Mojo stayed silent, well technically he was too busy panting to reply. But then furiously shook his head. "I'll destroy you, Mojo!" he announced, and began to try to punch the teen again. However, like before, all of his punches just went through the teen.

The teen sighed. "You're a real pathetic excuse for a villain... you know that... ?" the teen stated.

* * *

**(1) Yamarashi means Hedgehog or Porcupine.**

**(2) Ankoku means Darkness or Shadow etc. Since the name reminds me of Anko from Naruto and I couldn't find a better Japanese word that means Darkness, I decided to go with Sasuke.**

**(3) Gin means Silver.**

**(4) If I put Gin's name together, it'll be Yamarashi Gin. Or Hedgehog Silver. Like, Silver the Hedgehog. Ankoku, Sasuke's nickname, means Darkness or Shadow. Thus Shadow the Hedgehog. And Sonic running fast reminds me of KR Meteor from the Kamen Rider series, so I decided to go with Ryuusei(Meaning Shooting Star)**

**(5) Go type on the Google Search Bar 'Go-Busters Henshin' and find a video. The boys Transformation Sequence will be short like that. Besides, it's not like I'm going to go into the detail on the Girlz Transformation like the B-oys ones.**

**(6) If you still haven't figure it out, I'm calling the B-oys *spoiler* the Go-Busters. Since you know, they BUST some viruses on a daily basis?(Quote is a variation of the quote used by MegaMan E.X.E from Battle Network. Quote is 'Let's bust some Viruses!'. And let's not forget the Mega Buster now) Since their team name has a '-' in it, I decided to call them the B-oys with a '-' in it.**

**I'm not feeling like turning these ideas into first chapters anymore. Oh well.**


	8. Bakugan Battle Brawlers OC

**Author's Reasons: I love the Bakugan video game(I own a DS and Wii). I think it's awesome that you get your own Bakugan and you get to choose what Attribute Leonidas should be(I find he's so awesome that not many would complain. Who doesn't like Dragons?). Not only that, you get your own Rival who has his own Darkus Bakugan called Vladitor. They kinda remind me of Shadow the Hedgehog actually... . Also, funny thing is you could make your character cosplay as Roxas from Kingdom Hearts.**

**Important Notes: So you're probably wondering where this is going. Story follows the main series. Specifically the first one since Leonidas and Vladitor appeared during that timeline. Also, if for some odd reason I feel like making a whole buncha of chapters of this story then I'll post it. If that happens, prepare yourselves for jokes from Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Leonidas's Attribute is Haos. Because in the DS(I don't know about the Wii because I don't own a Bakugan game nor know anyone that has one), the Leonidas in Alpha Blaster and Omega Eraser is a Haos Leonidas. Besides, it fits seeing that Haos is Light and Vladitor is a Darkus, which is Dark.**

**Also, OC's Ability Cards are original Cards. I try not to make them over powered.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bakugan. Nor Sonic the Hedgehog. Nor anything that seems familiar to some of you which hails from other series. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Great. I'm lost!" A 13 year old boy stated. He had messy and spiky black hair, with a few cowlicks defying gravity. He had purple eyes, and wore a sleeveless dark blue hoodie over a black short sleeve shirt, white baggy pants, and black and white sneakers. He wore dark blue fingerless gloves, matching his hoodie, that were long enough that they almost reach his elbows. Around his waist was a belt, with a card holder along with what seemed to be ball holders that held up two metal balls. One blue and the other black.

"Fool." Someone commented from inside the teen's hoodie. That someone was actually a small white and yellow metal ball that took the form of a toy dragon.

"I don't want to hear it from you Leonidas," the teen muttered to the ball.

"Must... keep... moving... . Must... stay... focus... ." The two heard someone say. The teen looked around, and saw only three kids about his age. The three were very familiar to him. The three were part of the Battle Brawlers, the ones who thought up the rules most kids his age played. He looked at where they were looking, only to see a small blue ball, taking the shape of a humanoid chameleon or something similar, walking while dragging some pieces of jewelry. "Must... rest before exhaustion... ." The ball stopped chanting to itself after that.

"A Bakugan... ." Leonidas stated, jumping onto the teen's shoulder.

"You are so lucky that this Bakugan can talk too, idiot." Scolded the teen. One of the rules he had put onto Leonidas that he cannot talk in front of people, especially those who play Bakugan. The three Brawlers that were mentioned before looked at his direction and spotted him talking to Leonidas. "Uh... hey." He said lamely, giving off a lame wave.

"Oh no! I've been spotted!" The blue Bakugan from before stated. "Abort mission! Abort mission!" The Bakugan chanted to itself again while transforming into it's ball form. "Wait... maybe they didn't spot me... yeah... . Maybe I could take a peak!" From the viewing hole above it's head, the Bakugan looked between the Brawlers and the teen while whistling. They all looked at him.

"Does he really think we didn't spot him?" asked the teen.

"Yup." One of the Brawlers, a boy named Dan who mainly wore red, stated.

"But what's it doing with all that jewelry?" The only girl in the group, named Runo, asked.

"I don't know... ." The smallest of the group, Marucho, said. "But I think that's last year's line... ." The teen had to sweat drop at that.

"Who cares if it's from last year... ? It's technically stealing... ." The teen stated.

"Fine... . Take me to your leader... ." The Bakugan, reverting into it's humanoid form, sulked.

"Huh? Our leader?" the four humans questioned.

"Yes, your leader! And I'm willing to negotiate! For I am Aquos Preyas!" the Bakugan declared.

"Really? I have a Darkus Preyas(1)" The teen stated.

"You do!-?" The Brawlers and Preyas asked in shock.

* * *

"Well... look what the cat dragged in! Dragging On and Tigerpuss!" Preyas mocked Dan's Bakugan, a Dragonoid named Drago, and Runo's, Tigrerra. Leonidas just calmly stood next to Preyas.

"Dragging On!-?" Drago repeated, furious.

"Don't ever call me 'Tigerpuss'." Tigrerra threatened.

"Hey man, this is wicked!" Dan told Marucho, stuffing his face with food that Marucho asked his servants to bring over. Runo was nearby, filling her plate with food and sometimes tasting one.

"Yeah! This is some really great grub!" Runo complimented, chewing on some food. "But what's a Bakugan and a Brawler doing in your party?" She asked.

"My parents dragged me here... ." Muttered the teen, sitting on the wooden table in the empty room (the only thing in it was a computer with wide monitor and a small keyboard for Marucho). "But I'm sure the adults are having a blast." The teen commented.

"Aw, don't be like that Pit(1)!" Marucho said, watching the conversation between the four Bakugan. Or rather, three as Leonidas rarely talked.

"You do realize that there are rarely any kids our age in this party, right?" Pit asked while Marucho chuckled nervously.

"You don't mind me crashing in, right Machacho?" asked Preyas, prying into the conversation.

"That's Marucho." Corrected Marucho.

"You know, Preyas doesn't seem to talk like the other Bakugans." Dan stated, seeing that Preyas knew some slang while the other Bakugans didn't.

"Well... I'm no stranger to town... ." Preyas stated. "I've been here for six months now!" This news didn't shock any of them. They all just chalked it off as Preyas being one of the earlier arrivals between the Bakugans. "So I've been around the block, hehe... quite a few times... ." At that embarrassing note Preyas used an arm to hide his face in shame. "But I won't bore you with the details. Well actually there's this one time, really funny stories with these creatures, with these claws and had me up in this tree, and then they... ." Preyas would've said more, had he not been interrupted by one of Marucho's butlers.

"Sorry sir, for interrupting your fascinating story." The butler stated, giving apologizing bow. "But you have further guests to attend do." The butler told Marucho.

"What? For me?" Marucho asked. As far as he knew the guests that he asked to attend had arrived already. As if to answer his question, two girls walked into the room. The two were very familiar, as everyone in town knew them. They were Jenny and Jewls, the two teens that made the group JJ Dolls.

"Hey boys, we're here to say; to say that we're here to Brawl with you today!" Jenny rhymed as she and Jewls leaned on each other.

"So get ready, cause we're here to play!" Jewls stated as the two began to do their iconic twirl.

"We're Jenny and Jewls; the JJ Dolls!" They said at the exact same time.

"Wow... the JJ Dolls? No way!" Dan said, not really believing the two idols were right in front of him.

"Wow... real life girls are in my party!-?" Marucho said, going lovey-dovey over Jewls.

"Uh... isn't Runo a girl... ?" Pit asked, looking at the person in question. Said person had an aura of anger over her and glared at him. "Wait... you're boy... ?" She glared even harder. "Right, girl. Angry at Dan and Marucho. Got it." Pit said quickly.

"Pathetic... ." Leonidas muttered.

"Shut it you... !" Grumbled Pit.

The JJ Dolls took out one of their Bakugans. Jewls took out a Subterra Bakugan while Jenny took out an Aquos. "Let's throw; a Bakugan Brawl Party!" Jenny cheered.

"So do you guys feel like Brawling?" asked Jewls.

"Anyplace, anytime, I'm ready to roll!" Dan said with an eager nod. He quickly took out his remaining Pryus Bakugans and struck out a lame pose. "I'll warn you now, I am one of the best!" Dan stated.

"Boo. Lame pose." Pit and Preyas said at the exact same time.

"Oh shut it! Nobody asked you two!" Dan comically yelled at Pit. "Anyway, the name's Dan! And I take no prisoners!" Dan stated, before blushing while looking at Jenny. "Well... maybe just this once... ." He said.

Runo however, let out a muffled scream of an anger. "This sucks! I only have one Brawler!" Runo stated, referring to Tigrerra.

"Tiss unfortunate madam." Tigrerra commented.

"Ready to rock Marucho?" asked Dan to the boy in question.

"Yep!" Marucho stated, determined.

"If I may Dan... ." Pit said, raising up a hand. "Mind me and Leonidas take a shot?" He asked, putting down the raised hand while putting the other one on his waist.

"What? No man, come on! It's not everyday someone gets to Brawl an idol!" Dan complained.

"Don't think I haven't seen you and Marucho going lovey-dovey over the JJ Dolls... ." Pit said, eyeing the JJ Doll who were waiting patiently by chatting with the sulking Runo and the talking Bakugans. "Next thing you know they might use their feminine charm to make you throw the match."

"Well you sure sound like you've experienced it." Marucho noted.

"I did and it almost cost me my first loss." Pit stated, causing the JJ Dolls to look at him in interest.

"You haven't loss once before?" asked Dan, folding his arms and in suspicion.

"Nope. Check the rankings if you don't believe me." stated Pit. Marucho did so and his computer opened up a screen that showed the World Bakugan Rankings. All of the Battle Brawlers, who made the rules of Bakugan were in the top 10. The only exception was a girl named Alice who didn't play Bakugan. Other names popped up, but none of them were Pit's. "Scroll down." Pit told Marucho, who did so and everyone saw that Pit was number 13.

"Wow... lucky number 13 eh?" Dan said, giving Pit a pat on the back in congratulations. "But man, zero Losses? Those fights must've been tight!" Dan stated, comparing the number of Wins and Ties Pit had gained.

"They were. But as long as nobody wins against me I don't really care if I don't get a perfect record." Pit said, remembering Masquerade's, a boy who was quickly making his way to the top Bakugan Brawlers list, perfect record of zero Losses and Ties.

"Man! I definitely like to see you Brawl now!" Dan said. They all nodded and agreed that Pit would take Dan's place in the upcoming Brawl.

* * *

"Man, what is taking Marucho so long!-?" Dan complained impatiently as he waited in the back with Runo while Pit stood in front of Jewls yet Jenny wasn't standing in front of Marucho due to the 11 year old boy being missing. They were all currently on the rooftop of Marucho's mansion, preparing to Brawl.

"I'm coming!" Marucho called out from a hallway leading to the rooftop. "Sorry I took so long, I got this from my Dad's factory!" Marucho stated, giving a black and white Bakugan Launcher to Pit while he put on a blue and white one.

"Oh man, are those Bakugan Launcher's? So cool! I'm jealous!" Dan stated, as the two activated their Launchers.

"Sorry, but I was in a hurry so I didn't have the chance to take yours." Marucho stated, giving an apologetic look to Dan and Runo.

"You didn't have to take ours either. It wouldn't be fair if we use it on people without Launchers." Pit stated, referring to the JJ Dolls.

"Yoohoo!" Jenny called out to them. "Not so fast boys!" Jenny said, waving a finger at them in a 'Tsk, Tsk' manner. "Hey Jewls!" She called out to her partner.

"Guess what!-? We brought ours too!" Jewls stated, throwing Jenny a black and blue shooter while she put on a black and yellow one.

"So boys, ready for a friendly game of Bakugan?" Jenny asked, pulling out a Bakugan Gate Card with a demonic skull on it.

"That's the Doom Card!" Dan and Runo stated.

"The Doom what?" Pit, confused.

"It sends our Bakugan to the Doom Dimensions, and they'll be gone forever!" Runo quickly explained. Leonidas quickly tensed at the name of the dimension, which Pit noted. He made a note to confront him about it later, and instead decided on persuade the JJ Dolls not to play it.

"Well you heard the lady. If you cherish your Bakugan you won't play it." Pit stated.

"What makes you think we'll lose?" Jewls asked, letting out a cocky smirk.

"It doesn't matter if you lose the match, if you lose a round your Bakugan will be banish!" Dan warned them all. "How could you be so stupid to trust Maquerade?"

"Masquerade plays the Doom Card?" Pit asked.

"He's the one who's giving them out!" Runo explained.

"Why would do this?" Marucho asked, almost heartbroken.

"It's just business. We want to play Bakugan, but our manager won't let us until we get paid. Masquerade told us to bust your moves. It's a win-win situation for us!" Jenny explained.

"Say bye bye to your Bakugan boys!" Jewls stated, as the two idols took out another Card, which had the symbols of all the Bakugan's Attributes.

"It's the other way around ladies!" Pit declared as he and Marucho took out the same Card.

"Field Open!" The four declared, flipping the Card over. Marucho's and Jenny's glowed blue, while Jewls glowed yellowish brown. Pit's was an interesting case, as his was white, showing that he didn't use one specific Attribute. The Attribute Symbols appeared below the four, circling them. Dan quickly took out his and Runo's Cards, getting some complaints from the girl, and put Runo's in her hand before dragging her into the rainbow pillar that had shot from the circle.

Unaware to them all, time around the world had quickly slowed down. The birds that were passing by began to slowly flap their wings, before stopping completely yet they were frozen in the air. Cars stopped in the middle of the road, yet none of the other cars moved. Someone had spilled tea, before stopping as well while his tea floated into the air.

* * *

As the world stopped, the group were transported into a pocket space where there were portals representing the different Bakugan Attributes a white floor of unknown substance that expanded over the horizon. "Doom Card, Set!" the JJ Dolls declared, throwing the Doom Card into the ground where they glowed purple and were absorbed into the ground, releasing three purple waves that showed the Doom Dimension was ready to capture some poor Bakugan who loses a battle.

"Gate Card, Set!" the four participants stated, throwing Cards into the ground. However, unlike the Doom Cards, they landed on their flat surface and expanded with their respective glows.

"Now... let's get Brawling!" Jewls declared. "Subterra Stinglash, Stand!" she stated as she shot one of her Subterra Bakugans. "Perfect bullseye!" Jewls commented, posing as her Bakugan began skidding onto her Card. Marucho blushed, seeing as he had a crush on the girl. Her Bakugan took on it's other form, which glowed before transforming into it's true form; a Subterra Stinglash.

"What's up with Stinglash?" Marucho asked as he and Pit checked their Bakupod which showed their profile picture along with the girls, how many Bakugan they have left, whose turn they were on, the Cards on the field and currently the G-Power of Stinglash.

"**Stinglash's Current Power Level Is 290 Gs. No Other Data Available.**"

"Okay... . A power level of 300 Gs huh? Let's give Preyas a try!" Marucho stated, holding up the Bakugan in his palm.

"What? My nap is over already?" Preyas yawned, transforming into his Bakugan Form.

"Well... Jewls's Bakugan is Subterra... ." Marucho reconsidered.

"Make up your mind already!" Pit and Leonidas yelled from their side of the field, making Marucho flinch.

"Hey! Don't pressure the little guy!" Dan yelled at Pit and Leonidas at their impatience, with Runo agreeing fully. They just let out annoyed 'Tch.'

"Don't worry about what Attribute to play Machacho. Just play me." Preyas said in a 'Don't-worry-about-it-I-got-it-covered' tone.

"So does that mean you have a plan?" Marucho question, ignoring that Preyas got his name wrong again.

"Of course I do!" Preyas stated, sounding almost annoyed. "I'm planning on winging it!" Preyas declared quickly.

"Winging it!-?" Marucho asked in a dismayed voice while sweat dropping. "Think that will work... ?"

"Like a charm!" Preyas assured him. "Just stand back and watch the Magic!" With that, Preyas reverted back into his Ball Form.

"Alright then! Prepare yourself for battle!" Marucho declared, putting in Preyas into the Launcher. "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Preyas, Stand!" Marucho ordered as Preyas rolled onto Jewls's Card. He turn into his Bakugan Form, eyes glowing briefly before transforming into his True Bakugan Form in a pillar of water.

"Aquos Preyas, has arrived!" Preyas declared with a smirk as he stood tall, literally.

"Wow, talk about cool!" Dan said in awe.

"Yeah!" Runo agreed fully.

"Wow Preyas, you sure look awesome!" Marucho said.

Preyas chuckled. "Get ready kiddies, cause it's show time!" Preyas declared, making a ridiculous pose while the fins on his face stood up.

Pit had to facepalm at that. "Looks like you spoke too soon... ." Pit told Marucho, who agreed.

"And he said my pose looked ridiculous... ." Dan muttered.

"He should've just stayed standing up... ." Runo said with a sigh as she buried her face in her hands.

"Pick a Card! Any Card!" Preyas began taunting, making ridiculous poses in the process. The idols had to giggle at his act.

"Nice circus act! If you want a Card, here's an Attribute Boost coming right up!" Jewls declared as her Card began opening.

"Great! We have a volunteer!" Preyas said, giving the peace sign to his buddies. "Now if you excuse me... ," Preyas stated, jumping high into the sky as he was covered in a rainbow aura. "I'll just change... ," he said as the aura intensified before fading, turning him into brown, orange and light brown. "... into something more comfortable!" Preyas declared, landing in a T-Position.

"WHAT!-? HE CHANGED HIS ATTRIBUTE INTO SUBTERRA!-?" Dan, Marucho and Runo said in shock.

"But that's impossible!" Dan cried out.

"It's not unheard of, but I've never seen it before!" Drago said in awe.

"The Preyas species are known for changing it's Attribute." Tigrerra informed.

"Kind of cheating, but it allows people to surprise their opponents since they never know what Attribute their going to use." Pit stated, shrugging the information off as he had seen the ability before hand thanks to his Darkus Preyas.

"Ah... that feels better. Much better." Preyas said darkly.

"No way! That's not fair! It can't change from Aquos to Subterra!" Jenny stated.

"You heard the Bakugan. Preyases can change their Attribute." Pit stated.

"This clown is like a tricked out chameleon!" Jewls stated, frowning as she will lose this round. The field changed into a desert, thanks to Jewls's Gate Card.

"**Power Increase By 150 Gs On Both Teams.**"

Seeing that his G-Power was higher at the moment, Preyas quickly took the chance to knee kick Stinglash right in the face, sending the Bakugan backwards. Stinglash, defeated, quickly glowed orange and rolled back to Jewls. "Hey, I thought her Bakugan was supposed to be send to this Doom Dimension?" Questioned Pit.

"Oh yeah... . It only works on their opponents... ." Dan quickly explained.

"THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU TELL ME THAT IT WORKED BOTH WAYS IDIOT!-?" Yelled Pit, causing Dan to cover his ears while Preyas taunted the JJ Dolls before reverting back into his blue Ball Form.

"Thanks Preyas!" Marucho thanked his Bakugan. "You were great!"

"Great? Ha! I was awesome!" Preyas stated.

"Alright! The shows over! Time to get to business!" Jenny stated with an arrogant smirk, full intent on avenging her partner.

"Alright, bring it on(3)!" Pit stated with an arrogant smirk of his own.

"Time to get busy then! Bakugan Brawl!" Jenny stated, launching a Aquos Bakugan to her Field. "Ready to battle, Pitty?" Jenny said cutely, causing Pit to blush.

"Don't call me Pitty." Pit growled.

"So mean." Jenny commented. "Aquos Fear Ripper, Stand!" A blue Bakugan with large claws appeared on her Field.

Pit checked his Bakupod, and noticed that Fear Ripper had 300 Gs. "I have just the guy to beat her... . But I bet she's got a backup plan with that Gate Card... ." Pit told Leonidas and the others.

"Hey! Are you going to stand there or are you going to Brawl!-?" Jenny asked impatiently.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't go crying to me for losing a round." Pit stated, loading Leonidas into his Launcher. "Bakugan Brawl!" Pit stated, shooting Leonidas. "Haos Leonidas, Stand!" Pit commanded as Leonidas skidded onto Jenny's Gate Card, transforming into his True Bakugan Form in a pillar of Light.

"Gate Card Open!" Jenny commanded, and the area quickly changed into an ocean. "Energy Merge!"

"Energy What?" asked Dan as something happened between Fear Ripper and Leonidas.

"**Aquos Fear Ripper 300 G-Power Increase By 100 Gs. Haos Leonidas 340 G-Power Decrease By 100 Gs.**"

"What? No way! Now's Fear Ripper is stronger!" Dan stated, as Fear Ripper was standing with 400 Gs while Leonidas was merely standing with 240 Gs.

"That's what Ability Cards are for." Pit stated calmly, pulling one out. However, Jenny beat him to the punch.

"I don't think so! Ability Card, Activate!" Jenny stated as the gates of the card opened to reveal an Aquos Gargonoid surround in a tornado of water. "G-Power Bump! Here's the deal; it increases my Bakugan G-Power by 80 Gs. Ya dig?" Asked Jenny as Fear Ripper's G-Power increased even further as it was surrounded by a water tornado.

"Do something Pit! Or Leonidas will be sent to the Doom Dimension!" Runo stated.

"If you treasure your partner, then play that Ability Card!" Tigrerra.

"I know what I'm doing! Geez." Pit stated. "Ability Card, Activate!" The Ability Card released a purple wave. "Negative Wave. It resets the G-Power of our Bakugan, canceling any decrease or increase of G-Power." Pit explained in a bored tone.

"**Aquos Fear Ripper G-Power Reset Back To 300 Gs. Haos Leonidas G-Power Reset Back To 340 Gs**"

Leonidas roared as he flew into the air, before diving at Fear Ripper, clawing it's face twice and slamming it with his tail. As Fear Ripper was thrown back, it was covered by a blue aura before transforming back into Ball Form, rolling at Jenny's feat.

"Wow. They managed to take our Bakugan out just like that." Jenny stated.

"Yup." Jewls said with a nod. "Looks like we're going to have to step our game!" Jewls stated, before loading up her Bakugan into her Launcher. "Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Saurus, Stand!" She ordered as a yellow anthropomorphic triceratops in brown armor stood on Pit's Gate Card. Since she was the only one with a Bakugan on the field, she had to end her turn. But not before making Marucho blush.

"Calm yourself down Marucho. Or otherwise I'm going to have to take those divas down by myself." Pit stated.

"Hey! Don't think just you're number 13 doesn't mean you're better then us, Pitty!" Jenny stated in anger, puffing out her cheeks.

"Even the mighty have to fall!" Jewls stated.

"Sorry! Don't feel like going down just yet!" Pit stated. He then began whispering to Marucho. "Hey Marucho, think you can let an Aquos Attribute Bakugan on the field?" asked Pit.

"Uh... why?" asked Marucho, who was confused.

"Just as a backup." Pit stated ominously.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho stated, Launching a Bakugan on the Field. "Aquos Juggernoid, Stand!" A blue turtle appeared on the only unoccupied Gate Card; Marucho's. "Ability Card, Activate!" Marucho stated, throwing an Ability Card and Juggernoid, causing the turtle to release a blue energy wave. "Water Refrain! According to my calculations, by using Water Refrain, no one would be able to use an Ability Card until Juggernoid gets taken out or until my Turn comes up!"

Pit facepalmed. "You should've saved it for later... ." He muttered to himself.

"Oh yeah? Well then we'll just have to go with the flow!" Jenny stated. "Gate Card, Set!" She stated, throwing down another Gate Card underneath Pit's. "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Gargonoid, Stand!" The blue gargoyle previously mentioned by an Ability Card appeared with a roar.

"Guess I got no choice. You're up Prey." He told a to a black and purple Bakugan.

"Already?" The Bakugan questioned.

"Yup." Pit said with a nod. "Gate Card, Set!" He threw a Gate Card next to Jenny's. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Preyas, Stand!" A black, dark purple and dark pink Preyas stood. He yawned as if he was bored.

"And as usual, he made me stand in an empty Card. Again." He commented to himself, causing the JJ Dolls to suspect Pit was planning something.

"And as usual, you can't keep your mouth shut." Pit stated. Prey just shrugged and yawned again.

* * *

**(1) When I played Bakugan Battle Brawlers on my DS, I was making changes to my Deck and then the game glitched on me and gave me a Darkus Preyas even though I already had the regular Aquos Preyas. Because I got Darkus Preyas from a glitch, it only had 10 G-Power.  
(2) Hm... he has a Haos Bakugan and a Darkus as well... . Kid Icarus anyone?  
(3) Sonic's quote at the beginning of a race in Sonic Riders and it's sequels. The tone of voice is the one in Sonic Free Riders, since it feels the most taunting when compared to the original/ Zero Gravity version.**

***Sigh* I'm making it a habit of not finishing chapters of previews. Oh well, as long as it's near 5000 words I don't really care what you guys say.**


	9. YuGiOh! 5Ds Self Insert

**Author's Reasons: I suddenly got into Yu-Gi-Oh and decided this would be best to quell it.**

**Important Notes: I'm using Cards that were lying around in my room. (Most of them are fake because they were bought from a cheap bookstore. What? I was young OK!) Oh I'm also using the Anime Effect (Specifically the original Japanese but if I can't translate it then I'm following the English Anime effect)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Konami. Though I do own something that appears at the Author's Note at the end of the preview.**

* * *

And so… it begins… .

This will hurt. Probably a lot. Oh well nothing to do about it now… .

"Here they are folks! The mysterious Vanitas, the master of these new 'Xyz' Monsters that only he seem's to have! He'll be going up against the person who's impact from the first round is still fresh in mind; the Black Rose Witch Izayoi Aki!" The MC announced as me and Aki stared each other down.

"Let's try not to kill each other… ." I muttered to her as the MC announced that the Duel will be played Standing, but she made no reaction. A few minutes after the crowd muttering to each other, Aki activated her Duel Disk. I activated my custom one as well. "Duel." We stated, with Akiza quickly Drawing first. "I Summon **_Violet Witch_** in Attack Mode." She stated calmly, as the Monster woman dressed like a plant appeared onto the Field.

**_Violet Witch:_  
****Attribute: _DARK_/Level: _4_/Type: _Spellcaster/Effect_  
****ATK: _1100_/DEF: _1200_  
****Effect: _When this Card is sent from your side of the Field to the Graveyard, add 1 Plant Type Monster with 1500 DEF or less from your Deck to your Hand_**  


"And then, I'll activate the Field Magic _**Black Garden**_ from my Hand." Gee, nice to know that my presence doesn't change what Card they Drew or how they'll play them… . She's going to make this too easy… . "I set one Card Face-Down and End my Turn." She stated calmly.

**Aki: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): 1/Face-Down(s): 1**  
**Vanitas: Hand: 5/Monster(s): None/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): None**

"Izayoi has come out with her _**Black Garden**_ already! On the opposition, how will Vanitas responds!-?" Man that MC is starting to get annoying… .

"Cute garden. Too bad it's going to get taken down sooner or later." I told her. Yeah, I'm into the dark shit. Got a problem? "Ore no Turn. Draw." Unlike most other Duelist who making Drawing so dramatic, I simply Drew my Card slowly, before looking at it. It was _**Dual Summon**_. I look at my Hand, and it consisted of _**Level Eater**_, _**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**_, _**Angel's Charity**_, _**Unity Power**_ and _**Call of the Living Dead**_.

"I activated the Magic Card; _**Angel's Charity**_. I Draw 3 Cards, and then Discard two." I explained quickly, Drawing three Cards from my Deck. They were Giant Shadow of Egoism, Enemy Controller and Skill Successor. Thank you Lady Luck! Without telling her which one, I Discarded my Cards. "I Set a Monster Card, and then Set two more Cards in my back-row." I stated, doing so. "Turn End."

**Aki: Hand: 3/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): 1/Face-Down(s): 1**  
**Vanitas: Hand: 4/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Dow(s): 2**

"Oh! Vanitas has put on a solid defense! Will Izayoi break through!-?" The MC wasn't the only one wondering that, I just knew.

"Watashi no Turn. Draw! Battle; _**Violet Witch**_, attack his Face-Down Monster!" Aki ordered her Monster, which shot red energy beams from her staff that managed to destroy the Face-Down _**Level Eater**_. She stared, as if waiting for me to activate a Trap. Better not activate it just yet, I'll do it at the End of her Turn. "… Now I Summon _**Phoenixian Seed**_ in Defense Mode." That has got to be the ugliest seed I have ever seen. Well, at least it's grown up form looks way better.

**_Phoenixian Seed_:**  
**Attribute: _FIRE_/Level: _2_/Type: _Plant/Effect_**  
**ATK: _800_/DEF: _0_**  
**Effect: _You can send this Face-Up Card to the Graveyard to Special Summon one 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' from your Hand._**

"Because of **_Black Garden_**'s Effect, you'll get a _**Rose Token**_ in Attack Mode while my _**Phoenixian Seed**_'s Attack Points are halved." Aki explained, the Token appearing onto my Field while Black Garden's thorns whipped themselves onto Phoenixian Seed and halving it's Attack.

_**Rose Token:**_  
**Attribute: _DARK_/Level: _2_/Type: _Plant/Token_**  
**ATK: _800_/DEF: _800_**  
**Effect: _Special Summoned by the Effects of 'Black Garden'. Cannot be Destroyed by Battle and cannot declare an Attack._**

"A _**Rose Token**_ Summoned through this Effect cannot be destroyed by Battle nor launch an Attack." Aki explained. "By the way, I activate the Permanent Trap; _**Rose Flame**_! Every time a Plant Monster is Summoned on your side of the Field, it will inflict 500 points of Damage to you." And with no warning what so ever, Rose Flame shot petals on fire right at me!

**Aki: 4000/Vanitas: 3500**

F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck F*ck… . F*CK!

SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!

"Augh… ." I let out in pain. Regaining my breath, I began the trash talking. "Now that… hurt… ." Okay, now that wasn't much but hey; I tried. "So, do you End?"

She narrowed her eyes, as if thinking I was up to something. "I Set one Card Face-Down and End." Maybe I should've played mind games with her. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with an extra Trap or Magic Card… .

**Aki: Hand: 2/Monster(s): 2/Face-Up(s): 2/Face-Down(s): None**  
**Vanitas: Hand: 4/Monster(s): 1/Face-Up(s): None/Face-Down(s): 2**

"Ore no Turn. Draw." It was… _**Bolt Hedgehog**_… . Hey buddy long time no see.

**Mew.**

Why do you 'mew' anyway? You're not a cat.

**Mew, Mew!**

Fine fine. "I activate _my_ Permanent Trap; _**Call of the Living Dead**_. It's called that because I get to Special Summon one Monster Card from my Graveyard. Izayoi, say hello to _**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**_!" I stated, as one of the Cards I discarded with Angel's Charity was said Card.

**_Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon_:**  
**Attribute: _LIGHT_/Level: _8_/Type: _Dragon/Effect_**  
**ATK: _3000_/DEF: _2500_**  
**Effect: _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your Hand) by Tributing 2 Monsters you control with 2000 or more ATK. When this Card battles an opponent's monster, during the Battle Step; you can Banish this Card and that Monster. The Monsters Banished by this Effect are Special Summoned at the end of the Battle Phase. If the Banished Monster was an Xyz Monster, this Card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material that monster had when it was Banished._**

"_**Black Garden**_'s Effect activates. Your Dragon's ATK is halved, and I get a _**Rose Token**_." Aki stated, the Garden whipping Galaxy-Eyes in the process while the MC and the crowd roared at the sight (for different reasons).

_**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**_**:****ATK****:**_** 3000 → 1500**_

**_Rose Token_:**  
**Attribute: _DARK_/Level: _2_/Type: _Plant/Token_**  
**ATK: _800_/DEF: _800_**  
**Effect: _Special Summoned by the Effects of 'Black Garden'. Cannot be Destroyed by Battle and cannot declare an Attack._**

"This is intense folks! Vanitas had managed to Special Summon out a tremendously powerful Dragon Type Monster on his second Turn! But due to _**Black Garden**_'s Effect; it's strength has been cut in half! What will Vanitas do now!-?" The MC and the crowd wondered.

"Those Tokens are going to be your downfall." I stated, ignoring them. "I activate _**Level Eater**_'s Effect! If there's a Level 5 or higher Monster on the Field, then Level Eater gets to take one Star and use it to revive itself! The familiar Lady Bug came out of my Graveyard, passing through Galaxy-Eyes on the way.

**_Level Eater_:**  
**Attribute: _DARK_/Level: _1_/Type: _Insect/Effect_**  
**ATK: _600_/DEF: _0_**  
**Effect: _If this Card is in the Graveyard; then you can reduce the Level of one Level 5 or higher Monster by 1 to Special Summon this Card from the Graveyard._**

"And yeah, I know; a **_Rose Token_** is Special Summoned onto your Field while **_Level__ Eater_**'s ATK is cut in half."

**_Level Eater_: ATK: _600_ → _300_**

"Now I'll Summon _**Bolt Hedgehog**_ in Defense Mode." My Duel Spirit appear in it's bright orange fur, before changing to blue.

**_Bolt Hedgehog_:**  
**Attribute: _EARTH_/Level: _2_/Type: _Machine/Effect_**  
**ATK: _800_/DEF: _800_**  
**Effect:_ If you control a Face-Up Tuner Monster; then you can Special Summon this Card from the Graveyard. If this Card was Summoned this way, Banish it when it leaves the Field._**

"And there's your final _**Rose Token**_." I said with a smirk while Aki shown slight worry as all her Monster Card Zone had been filled. With only one real Monster filling it.

"Amazing! Vanitas had managed to use _**Black Garden**_ to his advantage! Now Izayoi has no choice but to Summon out a Level 5 or higher Monster if she ever wants to use her Monster Card Zone!" The MC stated as the crowd cheer, but I ignored them as usual.

"But why stop there? I play the Equip Magic Card; _**Unity Power**_! I chose one Monster on the Field, and for every Monster on my side of the Field, it gains 800 ATK, including itself! And the Monster I choose is my Galaxy Eyes!" _**Level Eater**_ and Bolt glowed in a bright yellow aura, which transferred itself into Galaxy Eyes.

**_Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon_: ATK: _1500_ → _3900_**

"And he even managed to restore the Attack Points of his Monster, not to it's former glory but about a 1000 points higher! What will this young man do next!-?" The crowd waited in anticipation. They new with his mysterious Cards that no one had ever heard about he could pull off amazing strategies but not like this!

I could play _**Giant Shadow of Egoism**_ when Galaxy Eyes attack… but I have no idea what that Trap Card is… . Better save it for later. "Now go Galaxy Eyes! Attack a _**Rose Token**_!" Galaxy Eyes charged a tremendous amount of photon energy in it's mouth, before blasting it into a _**Rose Token**_. Surprisingly yet unsurprisingly, the _**Rose Token**_ survived unscathed.

**Aki: 900/Vanitas: 3500**

… . What nothing? Seriously? Guess it was just a bluff… . Good thing I still got my backups… . "So the Face-Down is a bluff huh? Too bad. Cause this Duel ends now. I activate the Quickplay Spell; _**Enemy Controller**_! It has two Effects. One of them allows me to take control of one of your Monsters if I Tribute one of mine. And I Tribute my Level Eater so I can take control of your _**Violet Witch**_!" The controller appeared in front of Level Eater and connected to Violet Witch. Level Eater pressed some buttons and accidentally shocked itself and thus gotten destroyed. But, the command it inputed caused Violet Witch to enter my side of the Field.

"You say the Duel will end with your Turn, but yet the difference of Attack Points between _**Violet Witch**_ and a _**Rose Token**_ isn't enough to deplete my Life Points." Aki pointed out.

"Which is why I play the Quick-Play Magic Card; _**Giant Shadow of Egoism**_!" Cue the tremendous amount of sweatdrops that appeared behind the spectators heads when they heard the name of the Card. "Don't let the name fool you, because this Card allows me to increase the Attack Points of one Monster by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase!" Cue the gasp now. "_**Violet Witch**_! End this Duel!" Alongside it's giant purple aura, Violet Witch let out power energy beams from it's staff (or was it staves) which depleted Aki of her life Points.

**Aki: 0/Vanitas: 3500**

* * *

**So what do you think? I think this idea has a LOT of potential. BTW, if you're wondering... I put together the Deck in my room, shuffle the HELL OUT OF IT, and pretend I was Dueling Aki. So it'll be kinda realistic. (So some flamer who read this can't say 'Of course you won. *Insert Reason Here*' or something along those lines) Also; I made an... 'original' Card to give to Vanitas (yes this Card is important in the story).**

**_Evil HERO Susanoo_:**  
**Attribute: _DARK_, Level: _12_, Type: _Fusion/Warrior/Effect_**  
**ATK: _5000_/DEF: _5000_**  
**Effect: _This Card can only be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck by removing 'Elemental HERO Escuridao' from play. It cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This Card is not affected by the Effects of other Monsters, Spells and Traps. This Card's attack increase by 500 with the number of Monsters in the Graveyard and Removed from Play. By Banishing Cards from your Hand; you can destroy Cards on the Field equal to the number of Cards you Removed from Play._**

**Yes, I know it's kinda overpowered. It's supposed to. It has it's own backstory of how it came to be. But I'm not telling. Might tell it to an Author who wants to use the Card for his/her own story though. Please review. I want to know what you think of Susanoo.**


	10. Spider-ManYoung Justice

**Author's Reasons: Had the urge to pretend to be a 'Marvel Hero'. So I search the Internet for another series and out of all of them I chose Young Justice. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Spider-Man nor Young Justice. Also do not own anything that originated from other series or jokes originated from Youtube videos. They all belong to their respective owners. I own my OC and how he came to be in the YJ cartoon universe.**

* * *

**Washington DC, July 4, 14:00 EDT**

"Today's the day." Gotham's Dark Knight; Batman stated with a small smile as he put a comforting hand on his protégé; Robin. He looked to his Justice League colleagues, Aquaman and Green Arrow, who stood with their own protégés, Aqualad and Speedy respective, noting that one more Justice League member and his protégé was missing, along with a new hero.

"Oh man!" Ah, speak of two of the three devils. Turning around, the heroes and sidekicks saw the fastest superhero; the Flash and his sidekick/protégé/nephew Kid Flash arriving. "I knew we would be the last one here!" Kid Flash complained with a pout.

"Not exactly." Batman noted. "There is still one more." And as if on que, a red and obviously customized motorcycle with white streaks stopped right in between both Flashes and the remaining heroes. Removing his oddly shaped helmet was a tall young man who's face showed that he was about the age of 15 with black that seemed be naturally brushed down, wearing a domino mask that had unusually large bug-like 'eyes' and a costume themed after a spider if the 'webs' on the red part of the costume was anything go by along with the black spider symbol that intersected the black part of the costume with the red part. On the young man's back, the Flashes saw that the young man was wearing a high tech looking backpack. It's purpose was unknown.

**(AN: In case you were wondering: The bike is the Yusei Go AKA Yusei's Duel Runner from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds and the costume is the new Superior Spiderman costume Otto is going to use against the Hobgoblin)**

"Spidey!" Robin said, an excited grin on his face at seeing the spider themed hero.

"Hey there Boy Wonder." 'Spidey' said with a smirked, ruffling Robin's hair a bit.

"Whoa… . Is that Spider-Man?" Kid Flash, asked in shock, not believing New York's residential hero was standing right in front of him.

"Guess I should put on the mask, huh Bats?" Spider-Man stated, not questioned. Without missing a beat NYC's residential hero put on a red mask with black bug-eyed lenses that seemed to complete the red part of his costume. "So… is today actually _the_ day?"

"You know it is." Batman merely stated.

"_Right_." Despite the fact his face was covered, his posture screamed that the young hero was smiling and he didn't believe in something the Bats was saying.

A few minutes of talking, the group began walking towards the Hall of Justice, with numerous onlookers taking pictures, filming and of course; asking questions towards the heroes. Some fans were wearing T-shirts or other merchandise based of the heroes to show which hero was their favorite. Heck, one child was (badly) cosplaying as Batman!

"Is that Spider-Man!-?"

"Hey, I didn't know Spider-Man was a sidekick!"

"I thought he wasn't a sidekick?"

"Maybe he's Batman's sidekick? I heard they're kinda similar!"

"I see Flash and Flash Junior!"

"He's name isn't Flash Junior, it's Speedy, duh!"

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well that make no sense."

"Wow, the crowd sure loves you huh?" Kid Flash stated, hearing that most people were talking about Spidey.

"Probably because I'm no one's sidekick." Spider-Man said with a shrug while Green Arrow talked with Speedy.

"I am just glad we are all here." Aqualad stated, glad to be walking to the Justice League's HQ with his king and friends. While he had never met Spider-Man, he had been told that the webbed had set off as a hero at the age of 14, and respected that at such a young age the teen decided to use his powers for justice instead of selfish reasons.

"Yeah! Have all four sidekicks been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash said. He had the pleasure of working with the other sidekicks before, and came to consider them all friends. And being around friends was such a nice feeling.

"Don't call us sidekicks." Speedy practically growled. "Not after today."

"Sorry. Guess I'm a bit overwhelmed. First time at the Hall." Kid Flash said. The other sidekicks had come to learn the pissed Speedy was a Speedy you do not want to deal with.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just… whelmed?" Robin wondered.

"One: Whelmed means 'engulf, submerged or bury'. Two: You're almost never there when someone or something is whelmed. And three: Stop trying to slander the English language man." stated Spider-Man, walking alongside the sidekicks instead of the heroes.

"Oh you know what I mean." Robin stated with pout.

"You do realize we're in public and someone is probably going to catch a photo of you pouting right?" You can practically feel the smirk from Spidey. Robin quickly corrected his posture as the doors opened to reveal giant statues of the founding members of the Justice League. "… . Well, now you see another reason why people are rarely whelmed." Spider-Man said, as he too was overwhelmed.

The heroes continued walking until they reached the mechanical door underneath the Superman statue, which opened and revealed Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Spider-Man, welcome." The Martian greeted, turning his back as Robin and Kid Flash bumped fist before they all walked into the room. "You now have access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course; the library." Martian Manhunter explained.

"Make yourself at home!" Flash stated, taking one of the many seats in the room and gesturing to them to the younger heroes. Suddenly, Spider-Man shot a web from his wrists and then shot himself to the ceiling, AKA sitting upside down lotus position.

"What?" Spider-Man asked, seeing all the other heroes in the room with the exception of Batman and Robin staring at him.

"He does that every time he's with other heroes." Robin whispered to the other sidekicks, who only got even more confused. "And he does it because he loves seeing the looks on people faces." And then the heroes realize, that Spider-Man was secretly a little troll who loves mind-f*cking with people.

"Killjoy." The webslinger muttered, as if to confirm it.

Shaking his head, Batman called the other mentors, along with Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, to him to discuss the possibility of the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day. Before they could leave however, Speedy spoke up.

"That's it?"

'_And here we go… ._' Spider-Man thought to himself. '_Wish I brought popcorn. This will be good in real life._' Unaware to Spider-Man, Martian Manhunter accidentally picked up on his last thought and mentally noted to ask Batman about it later.

"You promised us a real look inside, not some glorified backstage pass!" Speedy said, his voice getting loud.

"It's a very important first step, you been granted access few others get." Aquaman responded in an attempt to calm the boy down. However, this only gotten the effect of getting Speedy even more agitated.

"Oh really?" He asked, gesturing to the large glass windows. Tourists were looking inside and taking pictures of all of them. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow stepped forward and tried to calm his partner. "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." He said, turning around to his fellow sidekicks and Spider-Man. "Their treating us like kids! Worse; like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

"Uh, I like to point out out of all of us you're the closest to being considered as an adult considering out of all of us you're the oldest." Spider-Man pointed out.

"Oh yeah, what about you? You already graduated from college!" Speedy pointed out.

"Uh… I'm called 'Spider-MAN' for a reason." The webhead said, silently gesturing to the civilians. "Besides, I don't really care if I join the Justice League or not. I'm just a guy who's trying to make the world a better place for the next generation. Which _doesn't_ require me joining the Justice League." At this he walked towards Speedy, glaring. "What about you discolored Robin Hood? Why are you so intent on joining the Justice League right now? In due time, you will join. Again, in due time, you're going to have to take Green Arrow's place as well. In fact, most of the younger generation of heroes will eventually become the next Justice League. So why the impatience?"

"Because today is supposed to be the day! Step one into becoming full-fledge members of the League!"

"And you already took it. So what's the problem?"

"You're kidding me right?" Speedy asked in disbelief. He looked at his friends, and saw that despite how confused they were, wanted no part in the argument. "You're all kidding me right? This is a joke. Tell me you're just joking!"

"Roy… I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" Kid Flash spoke up.

And then, it dawned on Speedy on why exactly his fellow sidekicks was confused. "So that's why. Well here's some big news: the Hall isn't the League's HQ!" Speedy revealed, and promptly ignored the shocked looks directed at him, Spider-Man not included. Despite not seeing his reaction, Speedy had gotten the feeling that Spider-Man long knew that the Hall was never the League's headquarters. It probably explained why he took the day in stride. "It's just a false front for tourists. A pit stop for catching Zeta-Beam Teleporter Tubes to the real thing. An orbiting space station called the Watchtower!"

Green Arrow turned to his fellow League members who were now all glaring at him. "I thought; maybe we could make an exception?" Green Arrow asked, smiling nervously. Batman simply crossed his arms and intensified his glare. "Or…not." Green Arrow said, suddenly finding the floor interesting to look at.

Seeing that things were starting to get out of hand, Aquaman decided to step forward. "You're not helping your cause here son. Stand down."

"Or what?" Speedy growled. "You'll send me to my room? I'm not your son! Heck… I'm not even his." Speedy said, looking at Green Arrow. "I thought I was his partner… . Well, not anymore." With that said, Speedy threw his hat down which shocked most of the occupants in the room, even the civilians outside. He then turned and left, but not before glaring at Spider-Man and giving parting words to his friends.

The second Speedy left, the computer in the room came to life and showed Superman at the main monitor screen. One Bat-Glare to the civilians for a few seconds, Batman then gave his full attention to Superman.

"_Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Cadmus Labs, it's on fire._" Superman explained.

At that Batman narrowed his eyes. "I've had been suspicious about Cadmus for a while now. This could be a perfect opportunity to-" Batman was suddenly cut off when a live image of Zatara appeared right next to Superman's.

"_Zatara to Justice League!_" Zatara said, getting the League's attention.

"Hi Zatara!" Spider-Man said in an act of out of character. He got a glare from Batman, a elbow to the ribs by Robin and a tired nod from Zatara.

"_The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the Sun. Requesting full League response._" Zatara continued.

At that the League in the Hall looked at Superman's image. "_It's a small fire. The local authorities have it under control_."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman stated, before ordering the rest of the Justice League to rendezvous to Zatara's coordinates. "Stay put." Batman stated to the remaining sidekicks and the wall-crawler.

"Here's a better idea; you go save the Earth as usual while I take the sidekicks to deal with Cadmus." Spider-Man offered.

"No." Batman stated, with the other mentors agreeing.

"And you want us to do what? Twiddle our fingers here when there's a chance someone could die in that fire?"

"It's a small one."

"Just because something is small doesn't automatically mean it's not deadly. Robin here is a good example."

"Hey!" The Boy Wonder cried out, obviously offended due to his height compared to the others.

"You know my reasons for becoming a hero. So whether you like it or not, I'm going to Cadmus. And besides, you said it yourself: You're suspicious of Cadmus. So why not send us?" Spider-Man stated, with the sidekicks looking up to their mentors with hope in their eyes.

"… . Fine. But the moment you find yourself over your heads you get out of there. Understand?"

"Loud and clear boss." With that, Spider-Man rounded off the remaining sidekicks and they left. Reluctantly, Batman and the remaining mentors head out to rendezvous with Zatara along with Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Geez. Bet you're glad you didn't brought _her_ along huh?" Green Arrow muttered to Martian Manhunter as they left.

"Indeed." The Martian couldn't help but confirm.

* * *

"Got to go, got to go, got to go right now~ Got to go, got to go, got to go right now~" I sang to myself as we all scaled down the elevator shaft.

"Dude! Stop signing!" Kid Flash stated, frowning.

"Not to mention it doesn't fit into the situation right now." Robin mused. "Ugh. I'm at the end of my rope!"

"Come on, it was from the second floor until… ," I checked what floor we reached. "… sub-level 26. That's a grand total of 28 floors. It was bound to run out at some point." I said with a shrug. Nodding to each other, Robin began hacking into the security before giving me the a-okay to open the elevator doors. Without that much of a struggle, I did so. "Let's go." I said, walking forward. And then a yellow and red blur run past.

"Kid, wait!" You're too late. Hey, what do you know Aqualad? That rhymes!

"That idiot runs the moment he sees the space, doesn't he?" I stated out loud. "Want me to go get him?" Robin and Aqualad looked at each other and nodded. After all, there's no telling what would happen with Kid Flash running around in an important mission like this with no supervision. Shooting a web strand onto the ceiling, I lifted myself and began swinging to where Kid Flash run off to, and found him almost getting squashed by a giant Behemoth-from-Kingdom-Hearts-like Genomorphs but luckily I managed to shoot a strand of web onto his chest and pulled him out of there.

"Okay see this is why you shouldn't go running off by yourself." I scolded him. Letting out a nervous grin, Kid Flash merely scratched the back of his head. Then Aqualad and Robin came by, and saw the 'Behemoths'.

"No… nothing odd going on here… ." Aqualad sarcastically deadpanned. Before, I would laugh at the reaction. But now, I couldn't help but agree.

"Come on, let's keep moving. Who knows what else could be in here." I said, subtly hinting that Superboy was here. Good thing Miss M hasn't joined the team yet… .

* * *

Robin typed in one last key and the doors slid open before us. "Okay… ." Robin breathed, for some reason stepping forward in shock. "I am officially whelmed." He said as we all looked at the Genomorphs. Unlike the giant Behemoths, these were in test tubes producing their own electricity to power the generator or most likely generators.

"This is how they managed this giant underground facility from the world… !" Kid Flash realized. "The real Cadmus stay off the grid by generating their own power source with these… things." KF said, due to not knowing what the Genomorphs were called. "Must be what they were bred for!"

"Of course, even the name is a clue." Aqualad said. "The Cadmus of myth created new life by sewing dragon teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin stated, before walking over to a nearby computer terminal and opened a compartment in his glove, which revealed a USB cable that he took out. "Let's find out why. … . They call them… Genomorphs." Robin explained as he read from the holographic interface he calls a 'portable computer'. "Whoa! Look at the stats of these things!" Robin said in shock, shifting through files of different Genomorphs. "Super strength, telepathy, razor claws… ! These are living weapons!"

"So basically their bastardized versions of Pokémon?" I summed up, folding my arms.

"They're living _weapons_." Robin stressed on the word 'weapon'. I forgot he was an Eevee fan… .

"Which is why I said their '_bastardized_' versions of Pokémon." I said, stressing on 'bastardized'. "Pokémon aside now, we know Cadmus is breeding an army. But for who exactly?" I asked, and we all found the ground interesting as we pondered on who could have founded Cadmus to create the Genomorphs. Well, the sidekicks pondered. I knew who did this. Or rather… remembered… .

"Hey wait… !" Robin said, after going through Cadmus files again to see if he could find who founded Cadmus and for what purpose. "There's another file… . Project Kr… . … Ugh! The files tripled encrypted! I can't-" And cue Guardian yelling out the universal "Don't move!" on us.

We turned our heads and saw Guardian running into the rooms with more humanoid Genomorphs. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized who we were. "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Spider-Man? What are you kids doing here?"

"At least he got your name right." Robin said to KF with amusement as he began downloading all the files he could.

Aqualad stepped forward when he realized who the man was. "I know you… . Guardian… a hero."

"I try my best." Guardian stated, without so much as batting an eyelash.

"Well then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked, obviously because a hero like Guardian shouldn't been in Cadmus with noble intentions.

"I'm the chief of security here, and you're trespassing. But we can call up the Justice League and sort this whole thing out." He said, hoping for a peaceful resolution.

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked with a frown, angry that Guardian would try to play something like this off as if it was nothing huge.

"Weapons?" Guardian asked, his tone of voice saying his was confused but again he didn't as so much as bat an eyelash. Wow, this guy is good. And then the Genomorph on his shoulder began mind controlling him. "What have I… ?" Guardian asked himself, not showing that much reaction before putting his shield hand on his head as if to battle the mind control.

"He's being mind controlled by that Genomorph on his shoulder!" I warned the others.

"Ugh… my head… ." Guardian groaned out.

"What should we do?" Aqualad question.

"Take the chance to run, duh!" I said, but unfortunately the Genomorph had finally succeeded on brainwashing Guardian who ordered the rest of the Genomorphs to attack. "So much for that. Ave-Team! Take, them, down!" I said. With that Robin threw down a smoke pellet in front of us and we all took on some Genomorph. I had no doubt Robin took the chance to find an elevator to escape to sub-level 52 the moment I heard him using a grappling gun onto a supporting structure in the room.

And unlike in the show, Guardian for some reason decided to tackle me instead of Aqualad! "Guardian, you know what Cadmus is doing is wrong! Don't let these Genomorphs control you! Fight it!" I said to the hero in front of him. From what I can tell, Guardian could probably be this dimension's version of Captain America. Now if only he got the shield and color right. Wait, focus Spidey! Spider-Sense or not the man (or clone. Actually I don't remember if he's a clone or not) is a formidable opponent.

"Hammer time!" I said, managing to daze Guardian long enough to form a hammer with my webs (how the hell I managed to do this I don't know but I'm not going to complain!) and slammed it onto the Captain America wannabe (for now at least). Finding Aqualad through the smoke, who had caught up with Kid Flash, we all looked at each other and nodded before running back the way we came, with Genomorphs in tow.

KF being KF, he ran ahead while me and Aqualad looked back. Then we started running to the others. Except I shot multiple webs back at the Genomorphs, which expanded into giant spiderwebs which blocked the corridor we were in. I then shot a web into the elevator Robin just hacked and grabbed Aqualad so we could quickly pull ourselves in. After gaining our breathes, Aqualad noticed we were going down.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash berated the youngest sidekick.

"Excuse me, Project Kr?" Robin reminded him. "It's down, on sub-level 52!"

"This is getting out of control." Aqualad told me.

"Just because we're caught doesn't mean we're over our heads. I personally promise to you all three of you, that I will get you out here safe and sound. We're all going to be fine, trust me." I told them. "But of course, that doesn't mean we can't warn the League on what's going on." I said, reaching to my earpiece only to hear static. "… Yeah okay we're too far underground to get a signal. Guess whatever Project Kr is, they don't want any meddling kids to call for backup if they ever try to steal it." I got confused looks due to my choice of words.

"Why would we… ?" Kid Flash started but I put up a hand to say "Stop".

"It was just my personal choice of words. Deal with it." I stated. Then the elevator open. "And KF? No running off on your own." I told him. We all hid behind a few explosive barrels (what were in these things anyway?), with Aqualad questioning Robin on where to go to.

"Halt!" We all heard Dubbilex say, which cause our heads to snap right into his direction.

"Bizarre-looking hallway number 2 it is!" I said, shooting web strands onto the sidekicks and pulling them along for a ride as I web swing to where Superboy was.

"You know some of us can run fine by ourselves!" Kid Flash said.

"Start running then!" I said, dropping Kid Flash who began running ahead. Show off… . Luckily though, he managed to keep the door which had the words 'Project Kr' in neon green open long enough for us to get in, and me quickly kicking the barrel keeping the door open just in time to make sure no Genomorphs get in or Guardian or any scientists. "Robin!" I called out.

"Already working on it!" Robin said, hacking away into Cadmus systems. "Done! Alright we're safe… for now." Robin stated.

"You mean we're trapped." Aqualad said.

"Uh… guys?" Kid Flash rang, causing us to look at him. "You might want to take a look at this… ." KF pressed a button on the computer terminal, which lit up the pod to reveal us an asleep Superboy. "Big 'K', little 'r'! The atomic symbol for krypton!" Kid Flash realized. "Clone?" KF wondered.

"Robin, hack." I ordered before Aqualad had the chance. Sorry big guy.

"R-right, right." Robin said, the shock starting to wear off. And as if he was a natural, the little bird managed to quickly hack his way into the terminal. "Weapon Designation: Superboy… . A clone force grown in… 16 weeks!-?" Robin read off in shock.

"The guy looks about 16, so I guess that means one year per week. That's pretty fast." I acknowledged.

"With DNA acquired from Superman… ." Robin continued.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this!" Kid Flash stated.

"Solar Suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7!" Robin continued again.

"And these… creatures?" Aqualad pointed out to the Genomorphs that were podded right above Superboy's head.

"Genomoprh-Gnomes." Robin read off the name. "Telepathic. Force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else… ." Kid Flash said grimly.

"Welcome to the real world boys. It's not really 'save the princess and live happily ever after'." I told them. I knew, long before I got into the hero work. Hell, before I was born into this universe! "We can't let this go on. Whoever is the mastermind behind Cadmus… 'he', 'she' or maybe even 'they' is making a slave out of Superman's… well… younger twin brother." I said.

"Don't you mean son… ?" Kid Flash 'corrected'.

"Oh yeah? Who's the mother?" I asked, folding my arms. "The answer; Superman's mom. The father; Superman's dad. He was cloned from Superman. Meaning he shares the Man of Steel's DNA. Just like twins share the same DNA. He's like, a twin brother only years younger." I explained.

"Hm… . I guess that makes more sense." Kid Flash said now that he actually thought about it.

"So now what?" Aqualad asked. I'm pretty sure he wanted to contact the League but there was no signal down here.

"… Let him out." I said. "When Guardian was about to get mind controlled, I saw the Genomorph on his shoulder horns glowing. It looks like the Genomorph educating Superboy haven't been told yet what to do." And then as if on que, we all saw the horns began to glow briefly before it stopped. "… Okay now I'm at a lost on what we should do. Any suggestions?" I asked, turning to them.

"This is wrong. We can't just leave him like this." Kid Flash stated.

"But if we set him free, he'll most likely attack us." Robin said.

"What about you Spider-Man? What do you wish to do?" Aqualad asked him.

"I want to set him free but I don't want to risk the chance of this team getting captured in the process." I stated, folding my arms again.

"… ." Aqualad stayed quiet on that, pondering my words. "Set him free." Aqualad told Robin.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"… . I'm sure." This time for sure Aqualad said. With that Robin hacked and opened the pod.

"Get ready for a big fight boys." I warned them. They nodded as Superboy began flexing his hand. About a second after he opened his eyes, Superboy immediately tackled the person right in front of him, which was Aqualad. "Hey, get off him!" I said, webbing onto the clone and threw him to his pod. "You okay?" I asked, helping the Atlantean up. He nodded before turning his attention to Superboy who slowly got back up.

"Calm down Supey… ." Kid Flash said cautiously.

"We're on your side… ." Robin also said cautiously. Superboy however, merely narrowed his eyes before charging at me. Though Kid Flash quickly blocked his way and they briefly scuffled before Superboy managed to knock him out with one punch. "KF! Okay, that's it! I didn't want to this!" Robin said, tossing something into Superboy's mouth (wow that kid has deadly aim), which occupied Superboy long enough for me to start webbing him to the point he can no longer move.

I let out sigh of relief. "Robin go get Kid Flash." I ordered the Boy Wonder, who nodded and did so. Me and Aqualad stared down onto the struggling clone. "It's no use. Those webs can hold down Wonder Woman if used properly. And judging by the way you're still struggling, you're at least just as strong as Wonder Woman for the moment, right?" I said. Seeing struggling was futile, Superboy stopped and just decided to glare at us.

"We were only trying to help you." Aqualad stated. "So why did you attack us?"

"I was telepathically told to attack you, I... acted on instinct." Superboy said, surprising us. "I was ordered to attack so I chose to do what I was commanded to do."

"You chose to obey? Does that mean you're not under control by the Genomorphs?" Aqualad asked.

"They… suggest things to me, but I can choose whether or not to obey their commands." Superboy answered.

"Okay, so those doors back there are sealed, and you're tied up. We might as well talk." I stated. "Actually, now that I think about it, Robin!" The Boy Wonder quickly turned to face me. "Go check on the security just to make sure they won't get a breakthrough with the hacking." Nodding, Robin set KF down before going to check on the doors. "Anyway, the Genomorphs taught you things, am I correct?" I addressed to Superboy.

"The Genomorphs taught me how to read and write. I also know the names of things and have been fully tutored in Human history." Superboy answered.

Groaning, KF woke up. "W-What!-? What happened!-?" KF said, getting up.

"You got knocked out by one punch. Don't worry, we managed." I answered.

"Aw man!" whined Wally. No wait, call him Kid Flash while on a mission Spidey. Aqualad, with a small amused smile, put a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder as Robin walked back to us.

Robin then asked thoughtfully; "Have you… actually seen the outside world? Like, have you ever seen the sky, sun or moon?"

"Images have been implanted in my mind… ," Superboy answered. "… but... no, I have never seen them."

"Do you even know who you are?" Kid Flash asked.

"I am the Superboy, a clone of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, destroy him should he turn from the Light."

Okay, now that was just plain disturbing. Mainly because how emotionless Superboy was when talking about killing Superman.

"Wanting to be like Superman is… a worthy goal. But you will never achieve it by staying down here." Aqualad said.

"Why not? Cadmus is my home! It's given me life and the knowledge to replace Superman!" He yelled angrily, he tried in vain to break my webbing but true to my word; it continued to hold strong.

"Knowing about Superman and being like him are too different things. You need to understand his drives and motivations, the things that make him who he is, that make him do what he does." I retorted.

"What would you know about it? You're just Humans, he's a Kryptonian." Superboy retorted back.

"True… ." I admitted. "However, he was raised by Human parents and grew up among us. It's his love and faith in humanity that makes him willing to fight for us… willing to die protecting this planet. He may have come from another world…but I think that Superman considers the Earth as his home." I answered. I had the pleasure of meeting Superman a few times. Good guy. A bit boy scoutish… but good guy. While he doesn't see eye to eye with me (mostly because my faith in humanity only lies within the children, not the adults), we would trust each other to protect each other's lives if the situation demands it. "He is more Human then Kryptonian, if you ever want to be like him you have to live among us, live just like he did. That's something you'll never be able to do if you just stay here."

Superboy stared at the floor thinking about what I just said. This lab… it was probably all he had the pleasure of knowing for himself instead of G-Gnomes teaching him, throughout his entire (short) life. The idea of leaving was probably frightening to the poor guy (not that he would admit it, I just know). But now, he had made his choice. "If I help you escape this place…will you show me the surface world?" A good one at that.

At this Kid Flash let out grin. "I'll show you everything, the sky, moon, sun, and the hot girls! Just stick with me Supey I'll show you all the good stuff!"

"Ha! More like he's going to take you around Central City, get you in trouble, and chase all the girls away!" Robin said laughing. And just like that we were all best friends.

Aqualad merely shook his head at his friends antics before helping Superboy get out of my webbing. In fact, we all did. "Thank you… ." Superboy muttered as we help him got up. I extended my hand, and after staring at it he shook it.

* * *

"Alright, we all know the plan." I said, after a minute of planning. The others nodded before we all hid in the shadows, while Superboy walked towards the door and ripped it opened. Walking in was Desmond and Guardian.

"… ? Where are the intruders!-?" Desmond asked angrily. Superboy answered with a (restrained hopefully) punch in the face. Seeing Superboy going rogue, Guardian was about to step in but I landed on top of him.

"Move, move!" I yelled out to the others. Dropping from the ceiling, the others quickly followed my lead. We all kept running (with KF letting us keep up with him) until some of the Behemoth Genomorphs blocked our way. We look back to find the pods in the tunnels glowing and spawning the same type of Genomorphs that Guardian took with him. We looked back at the Behemoths. "... Well I got nothing. Superboy?"

And the moment I turn to him, he tackled the Behemoths head on, giving me and the others time to go past the Behemoths. We then look back to Superboy who's fighting was making the tunnel shake. "Superboy! The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves!" Aqualad called out to him.

"YOU WANT ESCAPE!-?"

* * *

**Bwahahaha! Suddenly I stopped right there! Why? Because that was an inappropriate place for a cliffhanger and I took it! Hahahaha! Okay, sorry for stopping right there guys but hey; I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	11. Fairy Tail

**Author's Reasons: This idea was awesome and I've been thinking about it a lot lately. So I thought I might as well share a small part of it with you all.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail or anything else that appears in this preview that originated from other series. My OC/Avatar's personality belongs to me obviously.**

* * *

"Hey, did you hear? It seems that Wizard Saint Jura-chan from Lamia Scale is going to be in the Grand Magic Games."

"Men. That is indeed a foul perfume."

"And just when we were aiming for victory this year... ."

"Then we'll just have to release _you-know-who_."

"... ! Y-You don't mean... !-?"

"Men. A dangerous perfume is raging around the Grand Magic Games this time."

An anonymous chuckle soon echoed in the Blue Pegasus Guild... .

* * *

"And surprisingly in first place are the bright blue wings in pitch black darkness, Blue Pegasus!"

"Tch. Stupid spotlight... . How is this even possible... ?" Sasuke muttered next to me. Well he's got a point there; how the Hell did somebody made the whole stadium dark?

"Everyone, good luck... ." We all heard Morrigan said to us in a sensual manner.

"THANK YOU, MORRIGAN-HIME!" Sanji yelled out.

"Shut up, ero-cook." I calmly scolded him, slamming my foot onto his head while my arms were folded.

"Teme! What the hell was that for!-?" Obviously, the ero-cook gotten mad.

"Obviously because you're giving us a bad image for being the desperate failure you are." Sasuke answered.

"Shut up, duckass!"

"What did you call me... ?"

"You heard me! I have to constantly remind myself not to chop your hair off! Go get a new haircut pretty boy!"

A sigh rang out. Then Sanji and Sasuke were suddenly lifted up into the air and gotten their heads smashed into each other.

"Thanks, Kat." I said with a small smile.

"No problem!" She said with a cheerful smile.

"Mew!" Dusty mewed in pain, as Kat was clutching onto the cat-like thing too tight. As the gravity shifting girl apologized to her cat, I turned to our last member (excluding our reserve which was Morrigan).

"Ready Ayane?" She just let out a grunt in response. "Gee Sasuke... you sure know how to pick'em." And predictably, both Sasuke and Ayane blushed heavily. I snickered on how easy it was to tease them.

"Teme! Don't make Ayane-chan uncomfortable!" Sanji yelled.

"Go f*ck Morrigan, again." I said in response.

"Oi, oi... . Did they really gotten first place?" I heard a Fairy Tail member whispered to his teammate. A small conversation took place in the announcer's stand, but I didn't listen until they finally addressed to the crowd.

"Okay everyone! You've waited long enough!" Chapati (was that his name?) announced. "I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!" And then unexpectedly (to most people) a giant stone slab appeared on the ground, which informed us Day 1 of the Games will be 'Hidden' and a battle, while the only thing we got for Day 2 and 3 were questions marks and a battle for each day. Day 4 was once again questions marks, but this time it had a tag battle event. Day 5, 6 an 7 were nothing more then question marks.

"Oh joy, fighting! This will be a walk in the park... ." I said, unable to contain the predatory grin on my face.

"For the surprise events, each team will get points depending on what rank they gotten on that event." Chapati explained as the slab showed the list of ranks and points. "Each team can choose one specific member of their team to take place for the surprise events, but for the battle part; which team members participating will be based on the fan's votes!"

"So if we're unlucky, someone might have to go through a surprise event and a battle event on the same day... ." Ayane muttered to herself.

"I wonder if that means someone would get unlucky enough to the point the fans would choose him or her to go through all battle events for his/her team?" I wondered. The rest of my team pondered on that as well.

Chapati listed of the rules of the battle event while the slab showed how it worked. Honestly? It wasn't really that hard to comprehend. Win: You get a lot of points. Lose: You get no points at all. Draw: The points were equally divided to each team. "And now, for the Grand Magic Games opening game: Let's begin 'Hidden'!" Chapati said in an excited voice.

The slab changed into 'Hidden' in bold words, with enough room underneath to show the names of the competitors and which team they hailed from. "One person from each team will participate." Chapati informed. "I will only be able to inform the rules of the game after all teams choose their players."

"Sasuke, I think you should go." I told the Uchiha. He just let out his trademark 'Hn' in response and walked up to the slab.

"And right off the bat is Blue Pegasus's Sasuke Uchiha!" We all heard a lot of fangirls screeching in joy the moment they heard Sasuke's name.

"Ceh... lucky bastard... ." Sanji muttered, crying silent tears when he turn his back on us. He's probably wondering why in the world the fangirls like Sasuke more then him.

I merely chuckled in response.

* * *

"Hm... . It really depends on the game really... . There are some games Tomato-kun isn't good at, you see... ." Morrigan said, answering Chapati question on out of all the players in 'Hidden', who should the crowd pay the most attention to.

"AENSLAND! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMMIT!" Sasuke roared at the succubus.

"Why? I'm sure every girl here agrees that it's cute that your favorite food is tomatoes... ." Morrigan said. "You look so cute the moment you're going to bite into one... ." This time the Princess of Makai said with a small alluring chuckle. At that, most of the girls in the arena took the time to picture a chibi Sasuke taking a bite out of a tomato like he was some small child, and blushed at the thought.

Sasuke merely growled at the succubus, swearing to himself that he will make her pay. "What are you snickering about... !" Sasuke growled at the teen who resembled him a bit. The Mage from Fairy Tail's A team; Gray Fullbuster.

"Nothing... Tomato-kun... ." Gray couldn't help but snicker.

"Oh... I hope you unconsciously strip during the game, fetish boy... ." Sasuke growled out.

"I don't have a fetish!"

"Oh sure. That's probably _not_ the reason why you keep stripping in public." Just in case, Gray checked himself and let out a sigh in relief when he saw that he was still fully clothed.

"Gray-sama! I wouldn't mind if you strip!" The Mage from Fairy Tail's B team; Juvia Lockser said with hearts in her eyes. It was no secret the young woman had a huge school-girl-crush-like love for the Ice Make user.

"And you're sad to the point you have a love-struck fangirl following you around." Sasuke continued, causing Gray to growl angrily.

"Excuse me, may I ask the participants not insult each other before the games begin, Kabo?" Mato, the mascot and referee, nervously asked.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke needed to say.

* * *

"Don't get so cocky!" Sasuke cried out to Sabertooth's Rufus Lohr, who was standing on the tallest building in the small city Mato had somehow made in the middle of the arena. "_**Chidori!**_" The crowd then suddenly heard about one thousand birds chirping at once as lighting was produced from Sasuke's hand.

"You stick out like a sore thumb fool!" Nullpudding of Raven Tail said, about to hit Rufus with his oversized arm due to his Needle Magic. Somehow, Rufus suddenly flickered the moment Nullpudding attacked him, causing the Raven Tail to harmlessly pass through the Sabertooth member. "What... ? A copy... !-?" Nullpudding realized. But then his face was grabbed by Sasuke's _**Chidori**_-powered hand.

"Don't worry, it's my own copy due to my **Memory Make**, you won't lose points for it." Rufus explained, before sending a blast of Magic to both Sasuke and Nullpudding. However, the Raven Tail member took the take as Sasuke used him as a Human Shield, before using him as footing to jump to Rufus. Sasuke harmlessly pass through the Sabertooth member. Rufus was about retaliate, however... .

"_**Chidori... Nagashi**_." Sasuke's body suddenly produced multiple electrical discharges, which some hit Rufus. Landing safely on a nearby rooftop, Sasuke calmly watched as the man in red fell down before disappearing in a flash of blue light, due to the rules of 'Hidden'.

A few minutes later, Chapati announced the winner of 'Hidden': Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's amazing everyone! Blue Pegasus's Sasuke Uchiha had managed to rack up a grand total of 100 points!" Chapati announced.

"Fufufu... . That's just like Tomato-kun... . He kept taking advantage of the 10-second restart delay... ." Morrigan commented.

"Hm... yes." Yajima agreed. "Young Sasuke listened to the rules carefully and exploit all the loopholes within them. Such a crafty fellow." Yajima commented, remembering that Sasuke kept pelting his fellow competitors with small pebbles for his attacks. Other then his last attack on Rufus and Nullpudding, along with defending himself from Rufus's _**Memory Make: A Night of Falling Stars**_ Sasuke didn't use any 'Magic' for his attacks at all.

"Oh, you saw nothing yet... Just wait until our leader comes to play." Morrigan said with an alluring smile.

"Your leader?" Chapati and Yajima asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, the team representing Blue Pegasus is also my own team, remember?" Morrigan stated. "And our team leader, Ryūsei Gedō, is... . Well... let's just say I feel sorry to the poor fools who have to compete or fight against him... ."

* * *

"If I lose to you, someone who purposely weakens herself despite wanting to kill someone way out of her league, then that would be an embarrassment." I told my opponent, Kagura Mikazuchi.

"What... ?" Oh... that tone was more then enough proof to show that she was getting angry.

"I heard that you wouldn't draw your sword, Archenemy, from it's sheath until you fight against _that_ man." I explained. "And then the next thing you know, you accidentally killed innocent bystanders because you can't even control it's power. Now that would suck." It was then I 'unsheathed' Zangetsu. "Considering the fact you're a fast opponent, I have no choice but to use this, so don't feel too bad about yourself."

"I suggest you shut up." Kagura threatened, both hands on Archenemy.

"Sorry, but my deadliest weapon is my mouth, so you're going to hear me talk for a good long while." I stated with a small smirk. "_**Bankai...**_ ." A small dark explosion later, I donned Kurosaki Ichigo's original Bankai coat.

"**Don't you mean yours? There is some slight differences.**" Tensa's voice rang out in my mind.

Right, like white bandages were wrapped over the upper half of my body for a make-shift turtleneck and fingerless gloves... . Okay partner, _my_ Bankai coat. "So... let's see who's faster, shall we?" I taunted her, quickly slamming Tensa onto Archenemy. Well, at least she's fast enough to block, if her blocking all my high-speed attacks were any indication. "Not bad."

She said nothing, only pushing me away. "Hn. _**Kuroi... Getsuga Tenshō**_." I said the name of the attack, sending an arc of dark energy at Kagura. Surprisingly, she actually had trouble trying to disperse the attack, being forced back before she finally succeeded.

"**You give yourself far less credit then you deserve, partner.**" Tensa's voice rang out again.

No, I'm pretty sure I've got the exact amount of credit I deserve. And then suddenly, Kagura closed the distance between us (not in that way, pervs) and began 'slashing' at me. Surprisingly, her blows were a lot weaker then I expected. Huh... maybe you're right Tensa. Maybe I _do_ give myself less credit. Doesn't mean I'm going to get cocky though.

"What's wrong? The man you want to kill is a Wizard Saint-level Mage after all. If you can't even beat me, how the hell do you expect to beat him, let alone kill him?"

"SHUT UP!" What? Is she a She-Hulk? Cause her blows were starting to get stronger.

"Teme! Stop insulting Kagura-chan!"

"Sasuke!"

***BONK!***

And that takes care of the ero-cook.

* * *

**Yeah, pretty short. But like I said, I was just going to show a small part after all. Oh, please do note that I think this idea is so awesome to the point it's most likely going to be posted alongside my other stories. I feel like I'm limiting myself too much. So every 5 chapters for a specific story I write will be (re)posted, and you're going to get to read 5 chapters per update. Hooray... .**

**Anyway, in case you're wondering; when this preview turns into a full story it will be in 3rd POV. Not 1st or switch between the two. Okay? Great, so please review! I wanna hear what you think of this idea and how to make it better. If you haven't gotten full grasp on the idea, then it's:**

**A self-insert Avatar/OC is send to Earthland and gotten powers (In my case, my Avatar had gotten a Zanpakutō that takes the form of Zangetsu). Eventually, he meets other characters from other series (Anime, Manga, Video Game, doesn't matter. In my case it's: Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, Sanji from One Piece, Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers, Ayane from Dead or Alive and Kat from Gravity Rush). And then they replace a team in the Grand Magic Games and the story continues from there.**

**Okay? So remember to review and tell me what you think I could do to make the story better!**


End file.
